


Eight

by tyun_gyu



Series: run away with me underneath this blue hour [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Requited Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, beomgyu makes it up to taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu
Summary: From the corner of his eye, he saw him.Beautiful blonde hair now replaced his dark brown ones, his doe eyes are still pretty as ever as he greets Soobin and Yeonjun with the same precious smile.He meets him again in a different time, different place, different situation but he knows that he met him again with the same feelings.And he knows that he was screwed.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: run away with me underneath this blue hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078262
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245





	1. So are you happy now?

"So are you happy now?"

Beomgyu flinched as he turns to look at his best friend who was concerned at the speed when his head turned, "What?"

"Uhh, I was asking if you're happy with your job..." Yeonjun answers, slightly worried. The two of them are at a cafe that they frequently went to, having a mini celebration for the both of them since Yeonjun had gotten a promotion from his workplace and Beomgyu had finally caught the attention of the girl that he sort of likes, he's not sure.

He continues, "Are you okay? I've never seen you look so scared at anything I've said before."

"I... I think so," he answers hesitantly, also not sure of his answer, "I don't actually know."

"Really?" his hyung cocks an eyebrow at him, confusion visible in his face, "I mean, you're more than able to settle down now. You caught the attention of the girl that you had your eyes on for days, all you needed to do is just ask her out now."

"Yeah, I know but..." he stops as a familiar surge of emotion hits him before disappearing, "It's not the same, you know? It's just... so different."

Yeonjun bites the inner of his cheek before chewing on his bottom lip as he puts down his caramel macchiato to give him a pat on his shoulder, "Beom, it's been two years."

"Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because I know what you're thinking about," he answers, "You're now the CEO of your father's company, you have girls and boys alike wrapped around your pinky, you're rich as hell, and could possibly get a girlfriend now yet you're unsure if you're happy or not and now you're thinking about "it" not being the same, tell me if I'm wrong for thinking about the possible thing that could happen."

Beomgyu doesn't say anything because his hyung his right. He's got everything that he had ever wanted in his life. A stable income, being the CEO of a big company, be attractive as hell that can attract every single person on Earth, and free to do everything he had ever wanted.

But he was still incapable of being happy and satisfied of his current life.

Because of what had happened two years ago.

Yeonjun sighs as he sees his best friend's sad face as he's remembering a certain moment from the past.

"You can't change what had already happened," he mutters.

"I know, hyung," he mutters back.

* * *

_To be fair, it's not Beomgyu's fault why he had fallen in love with him. ___

_Kang Taehyun was their school's mysterious and icy beauty, capturing every single person's attention even when he was just walking along the halls._

_Everyone always had a crush on Taehyun. The younger was smart, being in the top 1 of their class and was very athletic and strong too. His voice was as lovely as honey and everyone wanted to die just to have him serenade them._

_It was just a small crush at first and he was just like the others, always looking at him from afar, wanting to go up and talk to him but having no courage to. They were classmates but they never really conversed._

_Well, it's not like he doesn't have courage because if anyone knew Beomgyu, they would know that the boy can always make friends with anyone in his vicinity._

_But he's just afraid since he's heard from other people that while Taehyun is good at conversations, he is also the best at ending the conversation when he doesn't like it anymore and in a cold and blunt way._

_Beomgyu has a soft heart so he'd rather not get roasted by his crush._

_And they were juniors at that time, so he didn't really think about rushing into the love part of life._

_Then one day, their teacher decided to change their seating arrangements because that's what they do every grading period and by chance, his seat was right next to Taehyun, who was once seated at the very front._

_Beomgyu couldn't keep his cool at first, scared of doing anything that would attract the beauty's attention and have him look at him and think that he is a weird person._

_The once loud, boisterous and confident Choi Beomgyu had now turned into a shy, timid young boy in love and even Yeonjun, who was a senior at that time, would laugh his lungs out whenever they would hang out at school and see Beomgyu suddenly freeze when his crush walks by._

_And then, everything started because of a cooperative activity and he's not sure whether to thank his teacher or not._

_"You are all six in each row right? So your partner will be the one beside you," their teacher, Mr. Min, had said at that time._

_Beomgyu turns to his left to tell Jeongin, who had always been his partner, that they'll get started but then realizes that he's in a different seat now because of the new sitting arrangement and is now staring at a wall._

_"Um," he hears an unsure boy's voice from his right, "I'm right here."_

_He slowly turns around and sees Kang Taehyun looking at him with a small smile on his face and for a second, Beomgyu forgets how to breathe because oh my god, this boy looks so ethereal._

_"Oh, uh, hi! I guess I'm your partner for maybe uh, the whole second grading period or whatever," he rambles and even if he tries to stop, he panics even more and starts rambling even more about nonsensical things._

_Taehyun laughs at his antics as he stretches his hand out in front of Beomgyu who is actually combusting, "Hi, I'm Kang Taehyun."_

_Beomgyu stretches his hand over the desk on his arm chair as he grabs his hand a bit too quickly and willingly, which made the other laugh even more, the sound music to the other's ears._

_"I know who you are," he blurts out and then panics, failing to see amusement on the other's eyes, "I mean, I know your name and stuff because of other people and you are well known and– I'm rambling I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine," Taehyun assures, the smile not leaving his lips, "Am I ever going to get your name or not?"_

_"Choi Beomgyu, my name is Choi Beomgyu," he answers as he gives the younger a finally composed smile._

* * *

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Yeonjun asks as he accompanies Beomgyu to his home, walking next to him. The two had thought that it was a good idea to walk from the cafe to their houses which is ridiculously close to each other (since Beomgyu had whined about being lonely when Yeonjun said that he was moving to another place and he literally bought the lot besides his hyung to live nearby).

"I'm still thinking about it," Beomgyu answers. It's not like he doesn't like parties, in fact, he actually likes them but as of now, he was still in a very sulky mood and so he thinks he shouldn't go.

"C'mon, Beom, I need my wingman there," he pouts, trying to look cute for the raven who is obviously cringing, "Soobinie is going there and I want to make a move, I promise I won't chicken out."

Yeonjun's co-worker and best friend ever since highschool, Jung Wooyoung, was planning to throw a party the next day as a celebration for him and his boyfriend, Choi San, since the two of them are engaged now. The two of them had been together ever since the first day they met on highschool which is something both Yeonjun and Beomgyu got jealous at and their friend never missed a chance to tease them about it.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun were invited a week ago when they are hanging out at Yeonjun's workplace at the restaurant he worked at and Wooyoung invited them. The two of them originally planned to drop by for a bit before they head out or just stay in one of Wooyoung's large rooms to play games and stop any horny couple from staining at least one room.

It was supposed to go like that until Wooyoung not-so accidentally blurt out that a certain blue haired male, who is tall and is Yeonjun's love of his life is coming and Beomgyu knows he'll be stuck in a house full of sweaty people as Yeonjun will hop around Soobin once again to try and get his attention and make a move.

One might think that it's a bit surprising that Wooyoung knows Soobin but the boy is like the real life example of a social butterfly so it's not that surprising at all, though everyone always gets confused how the man makes friends.

Though the older might seem flirty and confident, he is a major wuss when it comes to confessing his feelings and Beomgyu wanted nothing but to choke the living daylights out of his hyung.

"You've been saying that ever since high school, you idiot," he snorts at his hopelessly pining hyung, "Soobin-hyung's going to die of blue balls if you keep protecting both of your virginitys by not confessing."

"I'm not protecting anyone's virginity– okay, maybe except Soobin's– wait, I don't even know if he's a virgin!" the pink haired male admits with a pout when he gives him a look that says 'seriously', "But please be there, I wouldn't survive on my own."

"Fineeee," Beomgyu finally relented as his hyung immediately wraps his arms around him and shake him all around because of his happiness, "But you better treat me to my favorite ice cream after this."

"I can't believe that you're 23 now and you still want to be treated ice cream."

"You're still older than me anyways so it doesn't matter, oldie," he immediately runs to his house which is visible to his eyes now as he hears the angry screeching of his hyung threatening to shove his head inside a shoebox.

It's just a party tomorrow, he's not here in Seoul so he's never going to see him anyways.

Everything will be fine, right?

* * *

_He doesn't know how or why but the two of them clicked._

_The two of them fit together like a puzzle piece even if their personalities were so different and now, Taehyun now has someone he walks around the school with which makes Beomgyu the victim for hundreds of jealous eyes and glares._

_One might say that he disliked it, but he really liked the attention he was getting. To him, it was fun to see people glaring at him because he was close to the school's heartthrob._

_Yeonjun had once whined to him that he wouldn't have time with him anymore because he has Taehyun was by his side but he knows it's nothing serious, especially when his hyung is always bouncing around his fellow senior crush and the school council's vice president, Choi Soobin._

_Yeonjun told Beomgyu that the moment he laid his eyes on the student council's vice president during their campaign, he had fallen in love with the beautiful boy who is immersed in reading books._

_Back to the original topic, it makes him happy to know that he's the only one that Taehyun smiles at, holds hands with and shares secrets with and does almost everything with him._

_He once told Taehyun to make more friends but the younger said he doesn't like making friends or forming tons of relationships because it's tiring and that he could get exploited or used by those so-called friends._

_"But if I have you, then I wouldn't need anyone else," Taehyun had once said when they were studying at the library (in which Beomgyu hates but willingly does it because of Taehyun)._

_He doesn't respond and just pouts as he reads the book on his hand as he tries to calm his heart down, not realizing that the younger was looking at his red face with fondness and that his book was upside down._

_The more time he had spent with the younger while doing their cooperative activity, the more he knew that he shouldn't have judged a book by it's cover._

_He learned that while Taehyun does not usually want to talk to other people, he is actually very witty and funny. The smarty also loved sports and is good at it when he thought that the younger is more of a bookworm type of guy. He learned that the younger loved cheesecake and was a very soft and childish guy despite his cold and strict demeanor._

_The more he knew about Taehyun, the more his feelings grew and he knows that it was dangerous, but who was Beomgyu to run away from danger? He basically attracts them._

_Beomgyu had once panicked at the thought that right after their cooperative activity, Taehyun and him would become what they used to be, just classmates and acquaintances who don't even acknowledge each other._

_He accepted it anyways. It was just a price to pay to have just a week of hanging out with his crush._

_But he was met with a huge surprise when Taehyun asked him to go hang out with him at a nearby ice cream store the day after their cooperative activity ended and it was also the first time the brunette had invited him to hang out._

_Beomgyu's heart fluttered at that, he didn't expect for the younger to invite him at all._

_Yeonjun even told him that maybe the younger liked him after he spilled everything to his best friend. He thinks that it's not the case and maybe the brunette just wanted a friend for once._

_His hyung could only snort at his response._

_The two of them looked great together and the other students knew, but even if that's what they think, they were still anxious at the thought of Beomgyu confessing his feelings to the beauty and being accepted since he was the only person that is likely to have his feelings returned._

_But then came a time when he and Taehyun bumped into a blushing Soobin, who was scolding their cheery fox-faced hyung who had a mischievous smile on his face._

_The taller turned around to apologize to who he had bumped and immediately gasped when he saw Taehyun._

_"Oh my god, Taehyun! Hi!" he greets excitedly and the recipient gave him a huge smile as the two of them hugged._

_Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu were frozen at their spots, giving each other looks as if they were asking if they knew what was going on only to receive a look that means "I don't even know."_

_After the touchy exchange of greetings, Soobin told the two frozen friends that he and Taehyun were friends ever since they were children. They know that they went to the same school but with conflicting schedules, they hadn't had any time that is free for them to meet in school._

_"I didn't imagine that the rumors were true," Soobin grinned at Taehyun, who was sending glares at him to tell him to shut up but ignored the threatening glares of the young man, "My best friend finally became a man, finally hanging out with someone that isn't me," he grins wider and Beomgyu could tell that the younger wanted to pounce on the taller and slam him to the ground but held it together, "Wait till' Hyuka learns about this, he'll be proud of you."_

_"Unlike you, Beomgyu is actually interesting," he scoffs, smiling when he hears his friend whine at the tease. The person in question blushed a bit and bit his lips to prevent himself from sporting a huge smile from that, only to get teasing looks from Yeonjun._

_"Well, we have the same friend group anyways so that means we'll be seeing each other more so you can't do anything about that," the taller sticks his tongue out as he grabs Yeonjun who chokes at the sudden contact before pulling him away, "And I swear on my mom's delicious kimchi stew that you will know more interesting things about me, just you wait!"_

_"Wait, Bin, where are we going? Why are you pulling me?"_

_"We're going to the library."_

_"Oh my god, not the library," Beomgyu closes his eyes in silent prayer for his hyung. He could survive in a library but his loud hyung has absolutely no chance inside one._

_Taehyun and Beomgyu continued walking to who knows where, silence engulfing the two of them in the loud hallway._

_The air between them suddenly turned awkward and Beomgyu knows that it's his fault. The loud and bubbly boy had suddenly clammed up when he learned about Taehyun and Soobin's relationship and it's making the air around them this way._

_And so, he tries to talk to Taehyun to make the awkward air dissipate and it's obvious that the raven had never learned his lesson about trusting his mouth when he's feeling anxious because the moment he opens his mouth, he starts spouting stupid things._

_"So you and Soobin, huh?" he blurts out and he wanted nothing more than to stuff himself inside one of the vending machines._

_"Yeah," his heart ached when he heard the boy's voice that is obviously smiling even if he isn't looking at him, "We go a long way back."_

_"I see," and before he could even stop himself, "You two look cute together."_

_The brunette chortled at his words and Beomgyu was a bit terrified, thinking that he broke the younger one, who stopped to laugh his guts out prompting the other to stop and stare at the other in both worry and confusion._

_"Oh man, we get that quite alot," he says with a grin and wiped a fake tear away from his eyes, "But I would never dream nor even think about dating my best friend! I see him more like an older brother than someone I would be interested in."_

_He ohh'ed at the response, "So it's kind of like me and Yeonjun-hyung then."_

_"Yeah, I wouldn't even try to imagine myself imagine getting feelings for my best friend."_

_Before Beomgyu could even let out a sigh, the younger continues._

_"Besides," he giggles as he continues to walk, leaving the older behind, "I already have someone I like and there's no way I'm replacing them for someone else."_

_Beomgyu doesn't know why, but he feels some sort of relief when he hears the younger say that he has someone he liked. He should have been jealous, but for some reason his heart was at ease and he doesn't know why._

_He ends up running to catch up with the younger who had made quite a distance between the two of them, missing the faint blush that was dusted on the brunette's cheeks._

* * *

Beomgyu actually wants to splash water on his hyung's face right now.

They have arrived at Wooyoung and San's mansion and it's like a festival. Everyone is dancing and the living room somehow turned into a club with the help of the disco ball that Yeonjun bought for Wooyoung as a birthday gift a year ago (he's surprised that it still works), and Beomgyu wanted nothing but to leave the crowded area after greeting and congratulating the engaged couple.

"Yeonjunie, Beommie! You made it!" they both hear that familiar shriek that was louder than the bass boosted music from his speakers. They both turned around to see their raven haired friend skipping towards them with two red cups filled with what it seemed to be alcohol.

The two of them grabbed one cup each and gave the happy man one big hug.

"Wooyoung, I couldn't believe that you're a man now!" Yeonjun sniffles as if he were crying as he tightened his hug a bit too much which seemed to make the slightly younger boy squeak.

"My brat of a best friend is finally getting married!" he fake cries, "I hope," squeeze, "You will," squeeze, "Stop being such a," squeeze, "Childish piece of shit from now on!" another squeeze.

Wooyoung screams as he wriggles out of his fox-faced friend's vice grip, "I will keep being a childish piece of hot shit if you don't stop squeezing me you virgin dunce!" and with that, he gets pushed away from him.

"Seriously, hyung. How did San-hyung even put up with you," Beomgyu laughs as the raven delivers a friendly punch to Yeonjun's shoulder.

He flips his not-so long hair before responding with a sassy remark, "It's because he loves me and I'm a hot piece of work."

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, "San's going to spoil you rotten, it's not a good thing since you'll be even more of a brat."

"At least Sannie likes it when I'm bratty in bed—"

"OKAY, WE DON'T WANNA HEAR WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR ROOM!" Beomgyu says with his loud voice as he covers his ears as his two friends snicker at him.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" another pink haired man says as he walks towards them and Wooyoung immediately flung himself towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sannie, my baby!" Wooyoung coos as he snuggles his head on the newcomer's neck, his other two friends giving him judgmental looks.

"Seriously, get a room you two!" Yeonjun says with a frown but with no bite as the other two grinned at each other, hearts in their eyes.

"We would but the party's just getting started, right baby?" San coos and Wooyoung nods as he gives him a not-so-appropriate kiss, grinning against each other's lips as they hear the raven and the other pink haired guy fake gag.

Beomgyu dramatically falls to Yeonjun, who catches him in the same dramatic fashion, "How gross," he whines, "How can the both of you still be in your honeymoon phase even when you are dating for like five years now."

"Correction, it's six years now because we dated at the start of highschool," the raven haired male corrects as he unlatches himself from his fiance to put a hand on his hip, "And the reason for that is we manage. Plus, it's not like I'm the only one who is in the same honeymoon phase."

The two gave him a confused look until they hear San's voice greeting someone that is behind them.

"Ey, Soobin! Good thing you managed to come!"

"Yeah, congratulations to you two!"

Yeonjun immediately turned to look behind him and his eyes instantly widened when he saw the blue haired bunny-faced man shaking hands with both San and Wooyoung and forgot to breathe as he takes in the bunny's visuals.

It's been a year since they had seen Soobin since the blue haired man works at another company at another city in Korea. Beomgyu had offered Soobin to work in his company the moment he became the CEO and the older was more than happy to oblige, saying that he'll apply the moment he thinks that it is stable for him to work at another place now.

"Oh! Beomgyu, you're here! I missed you so much, bud!" Soobin squeals as he engulfs the shorter one in a tight hug. Soobin's hugs were always the best.

But even if he says that, he knows that no one can rival _his_ hugs.

"You're still as short as ever," the blue haired male teases which made the raven deliver a playful punch to the other's stomach, "Anyways, I have news!"

"News? It's been like the first time in forever since we saw each other again and all you say is that you have news?"

"Fine then, guess I won't tell you that I'm finally stable enough to apply for a job at your company," he says as he's looking away with a pout and Beomgyu's eyes widened at the news.

"What?! Really?!"

The taller gives him a warm smile, "Yes, really."

"Oh my god!" he screeches as he basically squishes the taller boy, who hugs him back.

After a moment, he hears his hyung take a sharp inhale as his arms loosened and the raven pulls away to look at his face, only to find him looking at someone.

He follows his line of sight and sees Yeonjun, who is trying to hide his smile upon seeing the familiar face.

"Hi... Soobin..." Yeonjun starts off awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head, acting fairly shy compared to his usual antics back at highschool when he was basically flying around the younger, eyes glancing away but always managing to land on the blue haired man.

"Hi, hyung," the other greets back with a bright smile on his face and Beomgyu really feels that he is third wheeling right now as he slowly slides his way to the newly engaged couple.

"If it isn't obvious, I was talking about the two of them when I brought up the honeymoon phase thing," Wooyoung says with a grin as the three of them watched the two look at each other in the eyes with huge smiles on their faces, "They still look like idiots, pining for each other."

Beomgyu turns to look at Wooyoung, "Wait, Soobin-hyung likes Yeonjun-hyung?! My bitch of a best friend actually got his feelings returned?!"

San laughs at the younger's ignorance, "You didn't even know?! God, Soobin likes Yeonjun as much as the other likes him! He's actually the first one from the two of them to actually have feelings for the other."

"Wait... I thought Yeonjun-hyung liked Soobin-hyung first, y'know, since he first saw Soobin-hyung during their campaign and that's the only time he has ever met or even seen him."

The engaged couple looked at each other before bursting out laughing, confusing the raven, "Beommie, our Soobinie knew Yeonjun first when they were still freshmen. Yeonjun, along with my baby and other members of the dance team, was performing a dance cover of a song during one of our school events and Soobin fell in love with him."

"Yeah, and that's the reason why he ran for vice president of the school council, to get Yeonjun's attention, and it worked!" Wooyoung giggled as he looked up as he tried to remember the past, "Good and irritating times."

The raven blinked at them before turning his head to find out that the two had transferred to the wall, leaning their backs against it as they were talking their hearts out, a smile on their lips, "I didn't expect Soobin to be that whipped of Yeonjun because he doesn't really show it."

"Our Soobinie is really shy and doesn't know how to handle things if he's being flirted on so he ignores it but once he comes back home to our dorm, he can't stop blushing and screaming."

"Whipped," he says with a nod.

"Anyways, glad to finally see Soobin out of his comfort zone and talking with Yeonjun for once," San smiles proudly at the two at the side, the same smile a father shows to his son, "How about you?"

He points to himself, "Me?"

"Yeah, found somebody else?"

Beomgyu hesitates, sure he was attracted to the girl working at his company but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, "I mean... I guess so? I'm not too sure."

"Still hung up on him, I see?" San jabs his elbow on Wooyoung's stomach while telling him to hush since they know that it's still a sensitive topic for the younger.

San was about to apologize for his fiance's rash mouth but stopped when his eyes had focused on something behind him.

"Oh damn."

"Choi San, you better not be ogling at other– oh damn indeed."

"What's going on?" he asks and just when he was about to turn around, San grabs his shoulders which prompted the younger to freeze as the older squints his eyes at whatever was behind him.

"Beomgyu, I don't want you to panic but," he inhales sharply, "He's here."

"Wh-what?!" his eyes widened. No, that is certainly not possible at all, the last time he heard of him was two years ago after _everything_ started crumbling and the younger should have still been in Incheon.

"Just– don't look at the direction where Soobin and Yeonjun are and just bolt right to our main room upstairs if you want to play some games," San continues, eyes following the said person.

But who was Beomgyu to ever listen to anyone?

And so, he does the absolute opposite of what San says and so, he slowly turns to the right.

From the corner of his eye, he saw him.

Beautiful blonde hair now replaced his dark brown ones, his doe eyes as still pretty as ever as he greets Soobin and Yeonjun with the same precious smile.

He meets him again in a different time, different place, different situation but he knows that he met him again with the same feelings.

And he knows that he was screwed.

* * *

_"Come on, Tyun!" he whines as shakes the calm brunette that is currently eating sushi in their usual eating place at the canteen, "Who is the person that you liked?"_

_"Not telling you, Gyu," he replies, completely ignoring the older's attempts in making him spill._

_Ever since the day Taehyun told him that he had a crush on someone, Beomgyu has been pestering him about it, wanting to know who this person is._

_Sure, he knows that knowing the person's name would just introduce him into a new world of hurt but his curiosity overpowered his ability to think straight and would continuously pester the young man about it, who doesn't give him the satisfaction to._

_The raven doesn't actually know what he's going to do once he actually knows who this person Taehyun fancies is. He says that he wants to help bring them together because that's what best friends do (to which Taehyun says that he can't), and spill some information that he doesn't know about his crush so he'll know what to do in the future (to which Taehyun says he doesn't need it)._

_And it leaves Beomgyu stumped, especially when it's Valentine's Day today._

_He asked Yeonjun if he knew about the brunette's crush, since the four of them had gradually grown closer to each other, only to get a shake of his head, telling him that he didn't mention anything about that at all._

_He asked if he had an idea as to who his crush might be, only to get a wink in return and silence, which confused him._

_He asked Soobin about that and the older just laughed at him, pinched his cheeks, and told him to stop being so dumb even if he looked so cute being ignorant to which the said cutie lunged and bit the older's arm since he was pissed._

_Well, his pissed off state was slightly relieved when his hyung told him that Taehyun never told him either but he got pissed off again when the older said he might have an idea who but he won't say it so Beomgyu just has to use his brain to know who this person is which prompted the boy to bite him again._

_So, all that's left is to ask the only person who knows about it, the man with a crush himself._

_And it's not an easy task since the younger is good at not saying anything._

_"Is your crush one of the people who gave you letters or chocolates or something?" he asks, trying to at least get a reaction out of him._

_The brunette only shrugs, "How am I supposed to know when I don't have any plans in checking who gave me what?"_

_Beomgyu pouts, "Still, you could at least remember a name or two from those who gave you letters or something."_

_"And do what, thank them for spilling their feelings at me before rejecting them?" he says with a roll of his eyes but continues before the older could open his mouth, "If I give them any attention, they would keep on going. That's why you're giving gifts and letters to your crush, to get their attention."_

_"True, but..." he stops and bites his lip. He lowkey wants to give Taehyun a letter or something, just to rant his feelings out because the younger wouldn't even read the letters anyways but..._

_"Then again, if I do open the letters, I will only search for the name of the person I like," the other continues to say before plopping another piece of sushi in his mouth, "I only have eyes for him, y'know?"_

_Beomgyu's heart drops at the younger's words, envious of who his crush is. To be the one that his heart desires, it's like winning the grand prize at the lottery._

_As if knowing what the older is thinking, the younger continues as if he was doing it on purpose to torture Beomgyu, "I haven't received anything from him yet, just so you know and I'm waiting for him to make a move."_

_He hears the word 'him' and internally shrieks, he's also a 'he' so there's a chance that it could be him– nah nah nah it's not possible at all._

_"Well, you go and confess to him then," he pouts, trying to hide his inner turmoil, "Not all people like you anyways!"_

_Taehyun just smiles at him, the look in his eyes indecipherable but somehow gives him warmth as the brunette reaches his hand over the table to push the older's messy bangs to the side._

_"I know," he grins and Beomgyu does not know if it's because he's blushing or something else, "That's why I'm doing this."_

_Then he retracts his hand and immediately stands up, startling the flustered boy as he gives him a playful grin and runs away._

_Despite being all confused at the situation, he stands up and chases after him and runs even faster when he sees the younger holding his wallet and is about to use his money on a nearby vending machine._

_Beomgyu doesn't care at all if the younger uses his money to buy something in the vending machine. In fact, he wouldn't mind him using money to buy the whole vending machine._

_He just wants to spend his remaining time with the younger because since today is Valentine's Day, anything could happen and this mysterious crush could swoop in and steal him away in an instant._

_And it leaves him anxious because during both their lunch and break time, the younger would always get called out to the courtyard by a blushing teenager and Beomgyu's heart drops everytime._

_Taehyun would give him an apologetic smile everytime he would leave to accompany said people because it's always cutting off the time that they are spending with each other but it doesn't ease the older's heart at all._

_Beomgyu relishes the fact that the other's are getting rejected by his crush because he's too cowardly to confess and take his chances. Call him mean or selfish, but what can he do when he's very close with Taehyun and doesn't want to ruin his friendship with him at all._

_He thought that he will get through this day with his heart in tact._

_But of course, that's just his wishful thinking._

_The dominoes started falling the moment Taehyun was called by a fellow junior that was from another classroom in the middle of their Math session, the first period they have in the afternoon._

_Their classroom was filled with ooh's and teasing cheers as Taehyun got up and excuses himself for the nth time because of those people who were that insensitive to disrupt his time in class to confess and end up getting rejected along with the rest of them._

_"Is this time even any different?" he hums to no one in particular as his eyes followed the brunette._

_But oh boy, it was different._

_Taehyun had a smile– an actual and genuine smile– on his face as he made his way to the person who is going to confess to him next._

_He gets a sinking feeling that this won't end up good but still, he fools himself into thinking that he was just imagining things just to ease his own heart._

_Beomgyu looked over to see who it was. The boy that was waiting for him was tall, taller than both him and Taehyun he guesses, and had curly dark brown hair. He has a sleepy look in his eyes and a lazy smile as he looks at Taehyun, who smiles at him back._

_'He looks familiar,' he thinks but shrugs it off the moment the boy and Taehyun were out of his and his classmates' sight._

_He counted at around five minutes, waiting for Taehyun to come back. Then it turned into fifteen minutes and then ten minutes and suddenly, Beomgyu thinks he's sick since he had a really bad feeling in his stomach._

_And it's not like he's the only one who noticed it too, his classmates were whispering to each other that the brunette was taking so long and maybe the 'tall cutie' had finally scored a date with the beauty._

_Beomgyu swallows the lump on his throat as he raises his hand to excuse himself to go to the bathroom._

_And as anyone would know, he doesn't go to the bathroom._

_He walks carefully through the halls, trying to catch a glimpse of a tall wavy haired male or a tiny brunette somewhere until he arrived at the entrance to the courtyard._

_He let his back hit the wall near the entrance, taking a deep breath and letting it all out before peeking on the corner._

_He wished he didn't._

_Because he is currently looking at his best friend, his crush-turned-love-interest, being hugged by this tall guy from earlier and he's hugging back too, holding a letter that was probably given to him by the other._

_His heart ached as he brought his hand up to clench his uniform that is right above his aching heart as if it would do something to ease the pain._

_He doesn't stop looking and he knows that he's so dumb because of that because it hurts him even more when the two of them pulled away just to stare at each other with such happiness in their eyes._

_Beomgyu isn't sure how long he has been looking at them because instead of peering through the side, he finds himself standing at the entrance._

_It was only then he knew he was at the entrance when he sees the tall boy walking towards his direction and he freezes up._

_The taller looked at him and smirked, but it wasn't a smirk that said "you lost, I won," but it was more like a knowing and teasing smirk though Beomgyu couldn't describe what it felt like._

_The boy tapped his shoulder as if he was telling him to go before turning the corner and walking back to where his classroom was, leaving Beomgyu to stare at the back of his head in confusion._

_"Gyu? What are you doing here?" he hears Taehyun say and he immediately turns around to see the brunette looking at him with curiosity etched in his face as the wind gently grazes his hair and face and it felt like he was meeting with a prince for the first time._

_Taehyun looked so majestic, so perfect, so alluring– and he had lost him like that?_

_"Hey, are you okay?" Taehyun asked again when he sees Beomgyu walk towards him with uncertainty and hurt in his eyes._

_But the older forces himself to smile at Taehyun, despite his heart literally cracking every step he took closer to him._

_'You were too late,' his mind would mock him._

_"Gyu, you're scaring me," the other says with worry in his tone after Beomgyu had stood there in front of him in silence for almost a minute._

_And so, he composes himself to be able to open his mouth and speak._

_"Was it him?" he asks, voice sounding so fragile that he couldn't help but pity himself, "Was he the one you were talking about?"_

_Taehyun gives him a puzzled look, "The one I was talking about?" he asks, following the older's line of sight only for him to look at the letter on his own hand._

_His eyes widened slightly at the realization at what the older was pertaining but immediately schools his expressions, giving the other a grin._

_"So, what if it is him?" he asks with a sly grin on his face._

_He sees the way Beomgyu's head look up to him after saying that, sadness coating his eyes that Taehyun feels a bit bad for teasing the older._

_"I'm– I'm happy for you..." the older managed to choke out as he swallows the lump in his throat and Taehyun did not miss how the older muttered a low 'I guess' under his breath thinking that he won't be heard, "I'm... I'm just..."_

_"You're just?"_

_"I'm just going to go..." he lets out a forced laugh as he forced himself to look at the side, "I'm not feeling kind of well... sorry if I sound like I'm not happy or anything."_

_Beomgyu continues looking at the side, not seeing the amused smile on the younger's smile._

_Taehyun tilts his head to the side, "Is that so?"_

_"Yeah, I–" he stops as he tries to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm going to go now, see you–" he abruptly stops talking and starts to turn around and walk away._

_"Wait," he hears the brunette say but he doesn't stop, taking even longer strides towards where he came from but gets held back by the younger who managed to catch up to him and pull him by his hand._

_The younger turns him around but he still refuses to look up and meet the slightly shorter boy._

_"What's your reason for coming here?" his heart drops at the question that he knows perfectly well what the answer is._

_He couldn't tell him._

_He doesn't want to say it._

_"Nothing."_

_"Hyung, I know that you're lying."_

_He gulps, "I was going to the bathroom."_

_"The bathroom is at the other side of the building, you don't actually need to go past the courtyard," he hears the younger giggle and his heart flutters at the sound, loving the sound of him giggling only for him to purse his lips as he realizes that he'll get to hear less of it._

_He answers in a quiet voice, almost as if he was saying a secret, "I like walking around."_

_"Gyu," his goddamn heart beats faster at that nickname, "You need to be honest with me."_

Beomgyu shakes his head, he doesn't want to.

_"Did you come looking for me?" Taehyun continues to ask anyways as he hears the other sigh and he lifts his hands up to cover his own face as his tears started trickling down to his cheeks._

_'This is it, he's going to know about how I feel.'_

_He feels Taehyun letting go of his arm and then feels a pair of hands grasping his shoulders in a comforting way._

_"Answers, Gyu."_

_He shakes his head._

_"I don't like liars, you know that," the younger reprimands._

_He pauses for a while before nodding his head._

_"That's more like it," Taehyun hums and he sucks in a breath._

_Taehyun knows and he knows that lying couldn't get him anywhere since it's useless._

_Well, he's just going to have to be strong and face his upcoming heartbreak._

_"Did you see everything that had happened earlier?"_

_He saw them, but not everything and so he shakes his head._

_"Just the hug?"_

_He nods._

_"Did you feel jealous of me hugging him?"_

_He doesn't move._

_"Answers, Gyu."_

_Beomgyu starts to shake, he needs to be strong, he shouldn't break down like this, it's just feelings, and so he wills himself to nod._

_He hears Taehyun laughing, was he mocking him?_

_"Why are you jealous?" he asks, pulling the older closer to him, "I want to know why, hyung."_

_Beomgyu doesn't want to say it, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship because of his stupid crush on the younger that had developed into something more. He doesn't want to stop hanging out with Taehyun because of him confessing his feelings and them being awkward after being rejected._

_He wishes that he could somehow turn back time, back to when they had first met and then try to get rid of his feelings for the younger before it could have evolved into something much stronger._

_But he knows that this wouldn't have happened, with or without feelings, if he hadn't been so stupid and went out of the classroom and looked for him._

_At the end of the day, he could only blame himself and so he has to suffer the consequences._

_He originally planned on pushing the younger away and make a break for it, apologies will come later, but when he peers through the gaps on his fingers and finds the brunette's warm and lovely eyes that he fell in love with looking at him, he knew he couldn't just do that._

_"I..." he starts, hating the way his voice sounds, "I don't want you to be with him."_

_The brunette hums and he couldn't place his finger on what expression the younger is currently showing right now, "Why?"_

_"Because– Because I want to be with you..." he says the last part in a quieter tone as if he was ashamed of it, "I want you all for myself and I know that I'm selfish for thinking that way and– and– and it's all your fault."_

_"My fault?" this time, the younger sounds surprised, "Why is it my fault?"_

_"Because!" he shouts through his hands that were still covering his face and tears, "It's your fault for being so stupidly handsome and smart that I had a crush on you and I thought that it would just stay that way, me having a simple crush on you that meant nothing more."_

_"But we got closer and became friends, and the more I knew about you, the more I fell deeper and it's not because of your looks anymore or even your smartass brain, it's because of your voice that makes my heart do things I never felt it do, it's because your eyes that looked like they were sparkling with stars whenever you are looking at something you really like, and it's because you are so stupidly charming in whatever you are doing that just made me fall for you being you."_

_"And now you got someone who sees you the way I do that isn't me and I don't want to lie, I'm not okay with that because that should have been me and only me who gets to see different sides of you and gets to accompany you to lunch or be the target of your random mood swings."_

_He hiccups as another set of tears fall, "But I know that I can't fulfill that, not when you have eyes for someone else... and it's okay– it's okay for me but only if we'll stay as friends because I don't want anything to change. I don't care if I can't hold your hand anymore or if I can't be the one who sits next to you at lunch or if I can't be the number one person you tell your secrets and put your trust on and the thought of our friendship that we both built crumbling apart because of my stupid feelings for you hurts me so..."_

_Beomgyu stops to catch his breath after word vomiting as his once stable voice now turned into sobs, "That's why... it's your fault... because if it's not because of you... I wouldn't have gotten feelings... and we wouldn't be like this..."_

_"Hyung..."_

_"Don't–" he hiccups, "Don't say anything, please. We can just forget about this, I still want to be friends with you. I don't want us to become strangers so just– just please forget about this, let's just act like this never happened."_

_"I'm not–"_

_"Hyun, please."_

_"Choi Beomgyu," Taehyun says in a firm tone which made him clamp his mouth shut, trying to stay quiet despite the soft sobs that continued to push their way out of his lips, "I want to hear the summary of what you were rambling about," he says in a softer voice this time, a hint of amusement in his words._

_"I like you," he doesn't hesitate to answer, "So much... to the point that it's illegal."_

_He hears the younger hum in satisfaction as he moves his hands away from the older's shoulders and Beomgyu knows that the younger is going to leave him alone, making him one of the poor souls who got rejected in this very courtyard._

_So this is what heartbreak and rejection feel like._

_But before he could even move, he feels soft and familiar hands holding his rough, shaky ones that were still covering his face._

_"Please look at me," Taehyun says in a soothing voice and Beomgyu lets the other pull his hands away._

_Is he going to reject him with this soft voice? It's going to make him fall even harder, Taehyun is really a mean person._

_The younger gently pulls his hands away from his face but the raven doesn't move to look at him in the eyes, still looking at his shoes as he tries to stop his tears from falling, still sniffling._

_He'll miss his touch._

_Taehyun senses that the older isn't going to look at him any time soon, and so he tries again._

_"Gyu, look into my eyes please," he tries again and he feels a bit proud that the other slowly brings his head up to look at him. The feeling is kind of like having that one tsundere alley cat walk towards you for the first time._

_Beomgyu looks up and bravely looks at Taehyun, only to suck in a breath when he sees the younger looking at him with a fond look on his eyes._

_"So cute..." he hears the younger mumble but he thinks that it's just him hearing things, "You and your reasons, they're all cute."_

_"Tell me, hyung. What do you see in my eyes?"_

_"I... I see...." he gulps, finding himself lost in the other's dark chocolate orbs, "Stars... I see stars... your eyes are so beautiful and they look like they're twinkling."_

_"That's because I'm looking at something that I like."_

_Beomgyu's brain malfunctions and so he gapes at the younger before shaking his head which ultimately stops his tears from falling, thinking that he was just hearing things again, "Sorry, I didn't get that. What did you say?"_

_Taehyun pouts and it is the most beautiful and cutest thing Beomgyu has seen the entire day, seeing the calm and collected brunette pout at him like a child wanting candy._

_Taehyun must've known that the older would still not get it if he repeats what he said because dumb and doubt is currently painted in the older's face in bold letters._

_And so, he decides that actions really do speak louder than words._

_And he leans in and gives the older a kiss on the cheek._

_He burst out in giggles when he sees the raven's face turn bright red at the sudden kiss, his mouth open and closing rapidly that he looked like a fish gasping for air, pointing his finger at Taehyun and then to his cheek and then to the letter on his hand and to him again._

_"I– you– my cheek– letter– why–" he mumbles as he couldn't process what had just happened._

_"I knew that you were dumb but I didn't expect you to be this dumb," he grins as he puts the letter on the inside pocket of his school jacket, "Plus, I haven't received anything from the guy I like so..." he trails off as a light blush appeared on his cheeks._

_"So maybe what...?"_

_Taehyun turns to the side with a cheeky smile before poking his cheek that was facing towards Beomgyu and this was a whole other side of the younger that he haven't seen before, "Please give me something so I can cross that out..." he continues and this time, his ears turned bright red._

_Beomgyu gives him the biggest grin he could ever manage as he wraps his arm around Taehyun, pulling him into a tight hug with the other returning it, giggling as he nuzzles his head on the raven's neck._

_The two of them move away from each other after a bit and then burst out laughing out of happiness before Beomgyu steps closer to Taehyun to give him a kiss on the cheek._

_If anyone noticed the smiling and reddened faces of the duo, especially the puffy eyes of the raven, after they came back together after being away for the remaining period of their Math class, they did not choose to comment on it._

_And if they saw the two walk out of the school with their fingers interlocked as they headed over to the nearest ice cream shop, they never said a thing._

* * *

"You're going to get drunk at this rate."

"Shut up, it's a party anyways," he says with a frown directed at Jeongin, his and Wooyoung's friend.

Beomgyu had stationed himself at the corner of the room and sitting on a chair that he had grabbed on the way there as well as a bottle of alcohol, pouring it into his cup and finishing it in no time. Jeongin, one of his and Wooyoung's friends, found him sulking in the corner and decided to grab a chair and sit beside him.

"But still, you're going to have a hell of a hungover the next morning," he says with a shrug, sipping on his cup that is filled with coca cola since his brother told him that he's still a baby, "Why are you sulking in the corner?"

"Oh, you know _exactly_ why," he emphasizes the word exactly as he jerks his head on a particular direction to which his friend followed.

Jeongin ohh'ed at that once his eyes had landed on the pretty blonde that is currently shaking hands with the newly engaged couple, Soobin and Yeonjun nowhere to be found. Beomgyu wanted to make a break for it, to leave the party and tell Wooyoung that he wasn't feeling well but his pride and dignity holds him back.

'It's been two years, you can handle it. You don't even need to talk to him, you wuss,' his mind would tell him and he'd end up believing that.

But the main problem isn't the blonde himself (though he's the reason why Beomgyu was drowning himself in alcohol right now), the problem is the taller man besides him.

Beomgyu remembers him. He still remembers the wavy haired tall man from high school. He's got the same sleepy look on his face with the same lazy smile as he and the blonde greeted both Wooyoung and San. He didn't even see the guy trailing behind him until he tackled the blonde's unsuspecting hug when he was still talking with Yeonjun and Soobin, letting out a whine that said, "you left me at the entrance!" as the other two laughed at the annoyed face of the younger. That was when Beomgyu's heart suddenly clenched and made his way to the corner that he is now.

He chose the corner because he knows that no one can see him there except if they were actively seeking him out. Another reason is that the number of bodies that were dancing in the middle of the living is blocking the view from where the said blonde was to his view (though he can still see them because of the people that would sometimes move away) plus, there was a big couch blocking most of him so he deems it as safe.

He chose to drink until he passes out to forget about seeing him again, to forget how his heart started beating faster when he saw him in all his beauty, to forget his feelings that started to resurface, to forget the memories that had came back the moment he laid his eyes on him, to forget the intense jealousy he felt when he saw him with that same tall guy from high school, to forget about him missing the younger.

He was such a mess.

Beomgyu thanked Jeongin for being a literal angel and accompanying him in his sad corner rather than going to the living room and dance or toss himself at the couple's wide and fancy swimming pool at the backyard. He told him that he was dragged into the party anyways by his brother, Hwang Hyunjin, and parties aren't really his type so he'd just spend his time accompanying him and distracting both his thoughts and eyes from a certain person. He even made it a point that he's only wearing shorts and a hoodie on a fancy party.

"And it's not only me who got dragged in this party," he says as they both took a sip of their drinks, "Jisung-hyung was practically dragged out of his room by his boyfriend. My hyungs were planning on matching my brother who kept whining about not having a boyfriend with Changbin-hyung's roommate, Kim Seungmin."

"Kim Seungmin?" Beomgyu hums, looking up as if he was trying to remember who he is as he stares at the spinning disco ball at the top, "Wasn't he the guy who has like three cats?"

"No, that is Minho-hyung, Jisung-hyung's boyfriend," Jeongin huffs, "You're starting to get hella' drunk, hyung."

"'M not druuunk," he slurs as he puts down the bottle, giving Jeongin a frown, "Juz' forgot about who he wuz, 'is all," he says with a try hard casual grin as his red haired friend facepalms.

"You aren't even the type to forget about those things. Anyways, about Hyunjin..." Jeongin then trails off, talking his head out about his brother and Seungmin as he takes another sip on his cup. He was starting to get dizzy and he knows that he'll regret it in the morning but as long as he forgets about everything right now, he thinks a hardass hangover is a good price to pay.

Beomgyu blames it on the alcohol because he accidentally glanced at where the blonde was at some point in Jeongin's ramblings and he could've swore he locked gazes with him and immediately sobered him up for quite a bit.

"Oh shit," he mutters before moving his gaze away from the said man and turned to look at his desert fox-faced friend, who gave him a confused look.

"You ok, Beom?"

"Y-yeah, the alcohol is kicking in," he lies smoothly as he runs his hand through his hair, letting his eyes close and leaning back to relax, "Nothin' to worry about."

Jeongin gives him a 'mhmm' as a response, clearly not buying it before rolling his eyes and looking at somewhere else, "As I was saying, hyung– oh," he stops and stays frozen for a moment which makes the raven open his eyes lazily to look at his companion who swallows the lump on his throat.

"Uhhh, I think that was my brother begging me to come get him and uhhh..." the red haired male says, eyes darting everywhere but on Beomgyu, an awkward smile on his lips and acting quite fidgety like he didn't want to be there anymore, "I think I'm going to go, bye Beom," he squeaks out the last part fast before yeeting himself to the crowd.

"See you, Jeongin," he calls after, not sure if the other heard him anyways.

He sighs as he wills his tired body to sit up and finish what was left of his cup. He barely registers someone making his way towards him until he hears the chair that Jeongin abandoned beside him make a screech like it was being pulled.

"T'was fast, Innie," he slurs as he turned around to try and look at him. Apparently, he turned his head way too fast and that made him dizzy.

Everything was turning and swirling in his eyes, making him unable to see what was in front of him clearly and almost toppling over the person who had made theirselves comfortable on the chair next to Beomgyu.

The person must have been facing his way for the person to actually catch him and support him before he could fall on the person and topple over to the ground.

"Thanks, Innie," he says as he settles the hand that wasn't holding his cup (he really should have threw it away anyways since it was empty) on the person's shoulder to balance himself.

Despite being drunk, his brain managed to tell him that this person isn't wearing a hoodie like Jeongin and the fabric on his hand was silky and smooth.

This wasn't Jeongin– or is it Jeongin that was just playing a prank on him?

He tried his best to look at who this other person was but ultimately failed since his vision started turning dark and blurry and a faint blur of something blonde is the last thing he sees before he finally passes out.

* * *

_"Be my boyfriend."_

_Taehyun chokes on the cheesecake he was eating, along with Soobin who choked on his bread and Yeonjun who almost spits out the apple juice he was drinking._

_"Hyung, what the fuck?!" Taehyun groans through his coughs, a faint blush on his cheeks._

_Hueningkai was the person Taehyun was hugging a few months ago on Valentine's day. He was the younger's neighbor and childhood friend, as well as Soobin's. The three of them were childhood friends and were usually stuck at the hip but ever since they entered high school, life had gotten it's way in between them so it was natural that they would end up separating for a bit._

_Soobin was the student council vice president so that meant he had a lot of things to do and focus on. Taehyun and Hueningkai, despite being both juniors, were put into different classrooms with different teachers and schedules so the two of them couldn't really meet._

_Taehyun was kind enough to introduce Beomgyu to him the day after the whole confession and the younger practically laughed at Beomgyu's face when he knew the whole story as to what had happened._

_He assured Beomgyu that there was nothing lovey-dovey or confession-like on the letter he gave Taehyun that day. It was just by chance that Hueningkai had bumped into Taehyun's mother when he visited his parents' house (he was absent for a whole week because he was just homesick which led to him being scolded by his two childhood friends)._

_Taehyun's mother gave Hueningkai a letter that she wrote and it contained contents like his mom missed him and that he should come home often and she'll cook him his favorite food when he does and the reason why the youngest did such a flashy way to give the letter to him was because he wanted to know how it feels to give someone a letter in such dramatic fashion and to see if there is someone who falls into his trap of thinking that he was being accepted by his beautiful friend (in which Beomgyu turned out to be the poor victim but hey atleast it went well)._

_But still, he couldn't stop being jealous whenever the two of them hang out together, much more when he sees the same twinkling stars on his eyes when he looks at the youngest of them. Soobin told him that it's because Taehyun needed a same aged friend (which Beomgyu is obviously not) and that Hueningkai was Taehyun's energizer since the two of them had met first before Soobin came along in their elementary school._

_"It's just that Taehyun is a very reserved person and that Hueningkai is a huge contrast to his personality which brings him out of his shell. Don't worry about it Beomgyu, he just cares alot for Hyuka who had been there since day one," Soobin would assure him but that's the point, Hueningkai has been there ever since day one and Beomgyu came in like what, day 1117, so he knows that either one of them could have feelings for the other at least once in their life._

_"Hyuka is just clingy. He's a baby and basically lived and breathes through physical affection so don't worry about it too much," Soobin would say when he looks at Hyuka who is practically squeezing the life out of Taehyun with his hug._

_He had told Taehyun about it, about his jealousy and the younger would keep telling him that there was nothing going on with the two of them and they had never caught feelings for each other._

_But Beomgyu still doesn't get it and sometimes, he would do things that would make the brunette get pissed at him._

_"Why are you letting your jealousy control you, Gyu?" Taehyun would frown and look at him with disbelieving eyes, "I know that we are still in this 'mutually crushing on each other stage' and that it doesn't mean that we are exclusive, but couldn't you see that I don't want anyone else but you despite not having an official label that's tying us together? I'm not that kind of person to hurt you like that."_

_"Do you even trust me?" he would say in a hurt voice and Beomgyu would be feeling like he's the worst person in the whole world, hurting and driving the younger to the brink of tears that he he immediately apologizes and tells him he wouldn't have those kind of doubts again._

_But he's Beomgyu and sure enough, he keeps having those kinds of doubts again. It's like a cycle that is on a loop for who knows how long._

_He once thought that maybe these kinds of thoughts would disappear when he's sure that Taehyun is his and that nobody else could touch him._

_So, the best way for him to make sure that Taehyun is his and his only is to make him, well, his._

_He knows that he did it abruptly and sudden that it might lead the younger to punch him later, plus in front of their friends too!_

_He had once planned out how he was going to ask Taehyun out, make it romantic and he has to set the mood right but when he saw Hueningkai grab his hand intertwine his fingers, the damn broke._

_But seeing the small smile and blush on the younger's cheeks, he knows he'll be fine._

_"So what would be your answer, Kang-ssi?" he grins while waving his eyebrows which leads to him being smacked at the back by Yeonjun._

_"For the love of all that is holy, Beom," his hyung says through his laughter, "You've got no shame."_

_He ignores him and shifts his gaze to Hyuka, studying his facial expressions to see if he would react differently or something but the younger just giggled at Taehyun, punching his shoulder playfully._

_"I didn't expect this to happen, but that's what I like about you," Taehyun turns to grin at him after his playful scuffle with the youngest, "Sure, I'd love to be your boyfriend but you better buy me another slice of cheesecake later."_

_Beomgyu is the one who turns red right now as he gives the older a goofy smile, getting a series of congratulations from his hyungs and Hyuka himself, "I will, Tyunnie."_

_"Ah, our Hyunie is now a man, hyung!" Hueningkai coos as he pinches the brunette's cheek and suddenly, his mood dampens a bit._

_Soobin snorts at him, "He's always been, Kai. He's basically the one who is holding all of our brain cells."_

_"You're not that dumb, Binie," Yeonjun winks at him, only for the boy to roll his eyes, "I didn't say I was dumb, I said that Hyun has all of our brain cells."_

_"That's the same thing, you're still saying that you're dumb!"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_The two of them bickered which led Hueningkai to drop his hands from Taehyun's cheeks (thank god) and focus his attention on the two bickering souls, being amused at the whole ordeal._

_Taehyun noticed the look that Beomgyu was giving Hueningkai, who was oblivious to what was happening around him and he feels his heart crack a bit at the realization as to why the older had asked him out so suddenly._

_He settles down his fork as he reaches over to gently cup both of Beomgyu's hands which caught the attention of the raven, tilting his head to the side as he gave him a quizzical look._

_Beomgyu doesn't forget the sad smile on Taehyun's face at that time._

_And it was the first time he had heard of that very same sentence that he never knew would affect him greatly in the future._

_"So are you happy now?" he asks, no bite nor anything that says he was mad but it didn't sound like he was happy either. His words felt hollow and empty, as if he were asking Beomgyu if this is what he wanted._

_He never got to respond to his question since it was interrupted by the bell ringing._

_Beomgyu had just got a boyfriend, the one that everybody was dying to get attention from, the unattainable beauty, but why did it feel so wrong?_

_He goes to his and Taehyun's classroom with a confused yet heavy heart._

* * *

Beomgyu wakes up in a comfy bed.

He doesn't know when or how he got here, the memories of what had happened last night a blur. He didn't dare try to remember what happened last night since he knew that he has a habit of drinking until he passes out in order to forget about the night that he drinks. 

Beomgyu only remembers going to Wooyoung and San's engagement party, meeting with Soobin and Yeonjun, seeing two all too familiar faces, talking with Jeongin and then blacking out after falling on Jeongin.

Oh right, seeing two all too familiar faces.

It was still early in the morning, he guesses, and so he thinks that it's too early for him to think about that kind of stuff but his mind trails along to that path anyways.

Hueningkai and him, did they get together?

The two looked so awfully close last night that a huge part of him really thinks that they got together. It hurt him in ways that is more than one and he honestly didn't expect himself to be that heartbroken since it has been two years since they split.

He never did move on from him anyways, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many people he tried to get in a relationship with, it's still the same brown hair and dark brown doe eyes and that cheeky dimpled smile that always gets in the way of any relationship that he wanted to have.

But he should be relieved, right? The night had passed and he won't see him ever again. Last night was just by chance and there is no way they're ever gonna be seeing each other again.

Beomgyu wouldn't admit it, but for a moment he wanted to talk to him and catch up with him, maybe get a friendly hug with him or even a goodbye hug because he really wanted the younger to look at him in the eyes and give him the attention that he had been craving for two years, but he knows that it's just a stupid thought.

The younger would have resented him by now because of the stunt that he pulled two years ago and would probably eat mint chocolate (why does he still remember that?) than talk with him.

Besides, he'd end up turning into one of those people who were desperate to get his attention during high school, only to get scolded and harshly rejected by the younger.

He shakes his head as he lets his eyes wander around the room that he is in, feeling kind of refreshed for some unknown reason.

He vaguely registers the digital alarm clock on the bedside table that says "6:34am", an hour in after the blue hour. The room that he was in was decorated nicely and judging by the picture frame that is hanging neatly on the wall that had "Amicus Ad Aras" on it, he knows that he is still in Woosan's mansion and in one of their big rooms.

Beomgyu groans as he tries to sit up, already thinking about how to thank Jeongin for carrying his drunk ass in here and to whoever had helped the poor guy carry him. He isn't heavy nor he is light, but when he is drunk and passed out, he becomes a new form of rock that Yeonjun hated when he's the one carrying his ass back to his house when he's drunk.

He was about to pull the covers off him only to look down and find out that he's naked and even looked under his covers to be sure.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" he mumbles in his deep, raspy morning voice, eyes scanning for the white shirt, dark blue leather jacket and tight black pants he was wearing last night only to find them on the floor.

Beomgyu was confused as hell. He doesn't strip himself naked when he's drunk, in fact, he doesn't even take off his jacket no matter how hot it is when he's passed out. Call him crazy, but that's how his drunk self goes.

Then, he sniffs the air and his body turns rigid.

This is the smell of sex.

He panics a bit, did he do something while he was passed out? And if he did, who was his partner?

And then he remembers Jeongin, poor ol' Jeongin, who was the unfortunate soul who caught him. He instantly gets nauseous at the thought of doing the thing with his own best friend which miraculously blocked any hangover from overtaking him.

But he knows that the red head would have pushed him off and man handled his ass to the bed and forced him to sleep with those muscles of his since the other felt the same way, so who could it be?

He thinks about the possibility of him being taken advantage of while he was sleeping in this very room, but he knows that it wouldn't be the case since his drunk self had once punched another guy who was trying to make a move on him when he was in his blacked out state and once, even manhandled Yeonjun to the ground when the older was trying to carry him back to his home, so he knows that he's safe from that possibility.

Or maybe his sad drunk self had gotten the urge to fuck someone after seeing the blonde after all those years.

But there's another thing, there was never a time that Beomgyu woke up from a black out to find out that he had sex with someone. For some reason, his drunk self was sort of sane as his sober self and would rather protect his silly virgnity than pleasure himself and that made him respect his drunk self a bit.

But the smell that is currently circling around in the air says that he isn't imagining stuff and that it means that something had happened and he wasn't a virgin anymore.

What the fuck was his drunk self doing when he had blacked out?

He was fussing over the fact at how his first time went and was even upset that he didn't even remember nor experience it first hand and that's how his first time went to the drain. He's even thinking about how his partner felt, having sex with a literal virgin and if it felt good or bad.

Beomgyu had thought that he had been fucked but with the lack of pain on his lower body and with him feeling like a fresh and new man, he knew that he was a top and his pride puffed up at that.

Wait, who was his partner?

He looked at the space besides him and sees some sort of lump that is covered by their shared blanket and Beomgyu's heart started beating fast at the thought of who this person is.

He's a bit happy that he'll get to know who this person is and that he's going to yeet himself out of this place since he woke up first. His first time went down the drain like that but it wouldn't hurt to see who it was because depending on who it was, he might not see them again and avoid having awkward conversations with them and if it ends up to be someone that he knows, he'll deal with it when he can think properly.

Praying that it wasn't Jeongin, he gently pulls down the covers to not rouse the sleeping person only for his heart to leap up to his throat.

No way.

No fucking way.

The first thing he sees was a tuft of blonde hair, messy from the events that had happened last night.

No, surely it's just some other blonde right?

He pulls the blanket lower, just enough for him to see this person's ears which made his heart beat faster in his chest and he swears that the other person could hear it to.

'It's a guy, it's a guy, it's a guy,' his mind races, 'Maybe it's just a different guy with blonde hair.'

He pulls down the blanket, exposing the guy's face that was facing him.

It was not a different guy with blonde hair.

On the bed, that is currently sleeping besides him, is none other than Kang Taehyun. The blonde beauty that was his first love, first kiss, first relationship, first heartbreak and now, first time.

The blonde looked as perfect as ever, like he hadn't aged and Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the other's hair and kiss him senseless until he wakes up but he knows that he couldn't do that.

Beomgyu started hyperventilating, it isn't possible– it's not possible at all! How the hell did the two of them get into the same room, same bed and– oh my god, is he naked too?

He not so gently pulls down the blanket down in a respected and appropriate level and is horrified to see that he is indeed naked, his body all curled up from the cold. But the main thing that had him horrified was the marks– more often called as love bites– on the younger's body that he might have made.

He could see a lot of them on his chest, his thigh that was poking out of the blanket, his shoulders and shoulder blades, parts of his chest that wasn't covered up by his arms that were positioned in front of him and– oh my god the number of marks on his neck.

Beomgyu wanted to deny it, to think that this was just a sick dream that his mind was playing on him and that he was yet to wake up.

It's not possible, it's not possible at all! He refuses to believe it because why would Taehyun, his ex that surely hated him now, would be willing to have sex with him? How on earth did they even get to this situation?

As if on cue, his mind flashes a memory to him. A faint blur of something blonde infront of him before he blacked out.

It was Taehyun? That guy... Jeongin didn't bring him here but Taehyun did?

But why... why was he willing to–

He stops his trail of thoughts as he starts to get emotional and throws the covers back on the sleeping younger as he immediately gets off of the bed and hastily wears his clothes that was on the floor, doing his best to ignore Taehyun's clothes that were literally lying next to his.

"Beomgyu?"

He hears his name being called the moment he turned the doorknob to get out of the room.

"Where are y–"

"Taehyun, I'm sorry I–" he stops, closing his eyes to prevent himself from looking back at him because he knows that if he does, he wouldn't be able to hold back and would break down then and there, "I didn't know what I was doing last night– fuck, I was drunk, I'm sorry."

"Wait–"

"It was just a mistake, a drunken mistake," he continues and he swears he hears the other's breath hitch, "I'm sorry, Taehyun."

And with that, he leaves the room and the still quiet mansion, leaving behind a huge piece of his heart and Taehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo, i'm planning on splitting this into two parts since it's gotten so long :')))
> 
> and don't worry,,, while i love writing angst, i don't like having unhappy endings so they (coughcoughbeomgyucoughcough) will get their shit together.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! ^^


	2. Finally happy now, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there are sexual scenes so please skip if you're uncomfortable with it! it's the third flashback.

* * *

* * *

_"You were out with Hueningkai again?" he huffs, pacing back and forth._

_"Yes and why is that a big deal to you?" Taehyun scoffs with his arms crossed on his chest. It's been a year and a half since they dated and this type of problem hadn't died out yet. The two are currently fighting at Beomgyu's dorm and it has been going on the moment Taehyun stepped inside the other's room to visit, only to be bombarded with questions and accusations, "I already told you, I was out shopping with him to buy gifts for Yeonjun's birthday."_

_"And you couldn't have gone with me instead?"_

_"You were with your friends and I didn't want to rid you of your time with them, so I went with Hyuka."_

_"It's always Hyuka this, Hyuka that, why couldn't you even have me as a priority for once?"_

_Taehyun visibly splutters at that accusation, "What the– what do you mean by that?! Hyung, you have always been my priority!"_

_"I don't see it that way since you are always with Hueningkai, why don't you spend the rest of your night with him if you want to so bad?"_

_"From the way I see it, you're just insecure," Taehyun huffs in reply, "Couldn't you even trust me with my best friend? Hell, I even trusted you when you went on a “two days one night” vacation with Jeongin-hyung! Why couldn't you put the same trust that I have on you to me?"_

_"Because it's different," he says with a frown, "It's because it always had been you and Hyuka from the start."_

_"Gyu, please just please don't bring Kai to this fight–"_

_"You're even protecting him right now!"_

_"That's because– ugh!" Taehyun groans as he rubs his face in pure irritation, upset that the other has a different state of mind, "He has nothing to do with this! He was just accompanying me like what a friend would do and now you're trying to portray him as a boyfriend stealing prick– which he isn't!"_

_He continues, still upset, "It doesn't matter if me and Hyuka had been together before we even met, what matters is that the only person I love is you and only you and no one, and by that I mean absolutely no one can change that."_

_"Taehyun, I don't want you to be lying to me right now," he sighs as he runs his hand through his hair._

_"I'm not lying–"_

_"You can go and say all your cheesy stuff to Hueningkai's face since you really want to be with him that bad," Beomgyu says, ignoring the painful look on his lover's eyes as he opens the door and leaves his dorm._

_He ignores the way his heart was yelling at him to turn around, to go back running inside and hug his boyfriend and apologize, to tell him that he was sorry._

_He should have done it because that day, was the start of what was going to crumble their relationship that they had built._

* * *

"What the fuck," is the first thing that came out of both Soobin and Yeonjun's mouths.

Beomgyu had actually called Yeonjun, who yelled at him through the phone to get his ass over to his house and explain why he had suddenly disappeared at the party without telling anyone and why he wasn't at home.

The moment he went inside Yeonjun's house, he immediately recognized the smell of sex which made him remember what had happened earlier and wanted to do nothing but to shove himself inside of Yeonjun's big ass oven.

The moment he sees Soobin walk out of Yeonjun's bedroom wearing his hyung's favorite grey hoodie with the obvious hickeys on his neck, he knows what had happened and then yells out a big "fucking finally" which seemed to alert Yeonjun to come out of the room.

The three of them agreed to transfer to Beomgyu's house to "air out" the place (which made Beomgyu shiver in disgust) as he forced the two to spill what was going on with them before he spills his because he couldn't stop venting his past and present frustrations at the two who were obviously dancing around each other's heads as he dragged the two to his house.

Yeonjun explained that after meeting again at the party last night, for some reason, the alcohol made Yeonjun braver which made him lean in and kiss Soobin in the middle of their conversation.

Soobin, being the one who is sober because he hadn't even touched a single cup upon entering the mansion, tried to push Yeonjun away and told him that he doesn't want to take advantage of him because he was drunk and that he didn't want to do anything with him if he couldn't remember it the next day (which had Beomgyu sweating rain drops).

The older insisted with an even more harsh and desperate kiss, clinging to Soobin like he was afraid that he would disappear again and after a string of confessions that had dropped from the older's mouth in between kisses, Soobin finally had enough and told Yeonjun that they'll talk the next morning and that he'll take the older home.

He had taken Yeonjun back to his home and was about to leave until he was pulled inside by the pink haired man, telling him that he didn't want to do anything but cuddle because he missed him and Soobin, being the sap that he was for him, agreed and slept together in his bedroom.

Soobin had woke up at around four o' clock due to Yeonjun moving out of the bed since he was thirsty. He cornered the sober man in the kitchen, who was a completely different person from the night before, now blushing and is unable to flirt nor look at him straight in the eyes, as he practically grilled him to spill what he remembered last night.

The moment that he hears Yeonjun saying that he remembers kissing him and confessing to him and everything else, he pounced on the older and everything followed from there and now they are basically boyfriends with Yeonjun asking him out after the whole thing to which the blue haired man agreed at.

Now that the newly formed couple was done telling him what had happened, it was his time to spill.

"Okay, so just like you hyungs, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"That's great, Beommie! Good thing we're not the only ones who get laid," Yeonjun snickered as he elbowed the blushing blueberry next to him to which Beomgyu gagged at, "That's a good thing to start with when you're planning on moving on which you should have been doing years ago!" he continues and Beomgyu feels his mouth go dry because he absolutely has no plans on moving on, not when he saw that pretty face that he left behind this morning.

"So, did you get fucked or were you the one who did the fucking?" Soobin says straightforwardly which led his boyfriend to cackle at his words while the younger turned red.

"I did... the fucking..."

"Oh damn, who knew that you had it in you! Or should I say, you had it in them."

"Yeonjun, babe, please shut up."

"Oh come on, that was a good joke," he pouted but instantly brightens when got a kiss on the cheek from the other, "So, whose the poor guy who got dicked down by a virgin?"

Beomgyu stays silent as two pairs of eyes looked at him in anticipation with his pink haired friend wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"You won't believe who it is, and neither do I."

"I have my bets on Jeongin."

"Yeah, Jeongin– wait, there's a chance that it could be his brother!"

"No, I saw Hyunjin talking to Seungmin last night and I'm sure that he had no plans in leaving the uninterested boy behind."

"Well, who else could it be?"

Beomgyu clears his throat, "Uhh, guys?"

"Do you think it could have been Yunho-hyung?"

"What– no! He and Mingi had gotten together like a few months ago!"

"What? No way! I'm so telling Jongho to punch him for not telling me."

"Guys..." he tries again.

"Is there a chance that it could have been Jungmo?"

"Oh god no, I've seen the tension he had with Wonjin last night–"

"Guys!" he shouts and this time, he successfully got both of their attention, "It's not any of them."

Soobin blinks curiously at him, eager to know, "Who is it? We have no idea at all."

"It's Taehyun."

Silence.

"Wh-which Taehyun?" Yeonjun stutters after a few moments of silence, eyes wide open along with Soobin's.

"Kang Taehyun."

Soobin's mouth widened and it's almost as if he was going to start foaming at the mouth because of shock but thakfully, Yeonjun closes it, "Okay, okay, there's hundredths of Kang–"

"My ex," he grimaces at the word, "Kang Taehyun, Tyun, Hyunie, or the man who was once the love of my life."

Silence again, but this time it was longer.

"What the fuck," the two finally say after two actual minutes of them staring straight at Beomgyu like they were waiting for him say that it was a prank.

"I know, I know!" he whines as he grips his own messy hair, "I didn't believe it at first but when I pulled the blankets down, he was sleeping right besides me!"

"Okay okay, calm down," Soobin raises his hands as he pats Beomgyu down who is actually about to stand and freak out even more, "Maybe he just slept besides you after some couple did their thing and you slept in the room after they escaped or something."

"Soobin, we were both naked."

"Maybe you both got hot and were that drunk to just take off your clothes, nothing biggie."

"Yeonjun, I saw the marks on his body that my drunk self probably made."

And that shut up the two of them who were about to continue making excuses like he did earlier, but he knows that he has to accept reality.

But what he couldn't get his mind around was why Taehyun slept with him.

"Wait, hyungs..." he starts, realizing something, "You were talking to him last night right? Was he drinking?"

Yeonjun hums as he rubs his chin as if he was deep in thought, "If I remember correctly, he didn't even take a drop of alcohol."

Soobin nodded and backed up his statement, saying that after they talked with Taehyun and Hueningkai and moved to another location in the mansion, he saw the younger approach Wooyoung and San and gently rejected the red cup that Wooyoung offered him before he turned around and led Yeonjun somewhere else.

Oh right, Hueningkai.

"Is Taehyun, y'know..." he starts off sheepishly, "With Hueningkai..?"

Yeonjun and Soobin shared a look before sighing.

"Beomgyu, you were like this ever since we were in high school."

"I know but I wanted to make sure!" he flinches at the loudness of his voice and so he urged himself to speak quieter, "It's not like anything would change if they are together or not."

"We know that you made a dumb mistake of not trusting him back when we were still at high school, but it's time for you to let this thing drop," Soobin leans forward and reaches out to pat the raven in the head comfortingly, "You two had a past and that's it. There's no need for you to know about it, you two have your own separate lives now."

Soobin is right but Beomgyu doesn't want it to be because no matter how hard he tried, no matter how close he was to moving on, he couldn't do it. And even if he was close to moving on right now, the fact that he slept with his ex didn't help the slightest and basically pushed him back to stage one again.

Yeonjun chews the bottom of lip as he watches the sorrowful on the younger's face before sighing and standing up, "If you're really that curious, you can ask Hyuka later."

Beomgyu looks up, "Hyuka? Why?"

The pink haired man retrieves his phone from his pocket, unlocks it and shows him a message that he had received from what it seemed to be Hueningkai.

"Kai wanted us to meet later just to hang out since it's been like two years since we last hung out as a group," he explains with a smile, "He wanted to tell you personally during the party last night because he missed you and had something to talk to you about but you suddenly disappeared and forcefully punched in his number in my phone and told me to bring you since we're going out on an outing today."

"He threatened Junie that he'll suffocate him with his plushies and cry if he doesn't bring you. He tries so hard to be threatening but he's the cutest!" the two laughed as they recalled the memory and it brings nothing but a sour feeling inside Beomgyu.

Why did he see his lovely dongsaeng, who has a huge collection of plushies in his room, who cries when he doesn't get to watch his favorite show in TV, who made them friendship bracelets back at highschool, as a threat to his relationship with Taehyun when it was obvious that he loved them all dearly?

He really was an idiot at that time.

"But wait, if Hyuka is going to be there..." he starts.

"Taehyun is also going to be there," Soobin finishes, "And don't you dare back out, Ningning wanted to see you so bad because he misses you and I don't want my newly acquired boyfriend to be suffocated by his plushies."

"Newly acquired boyfriend? You make it sound like I'm an ingame item."

"Hush, what matters is that I love you alot and we have to make up for the time we spent dancing around each other tonight," he hushes the older, who gives him a satisfied smile at his plan.

"Okay. First of all, gross. Don't give me details of what hanky panky the two of you are going to do tonight," he says with a grimace on his face which made the two glare at him, "Second, fine. I'm going only because this is for Hyuka and this will be the last time I get to see him."

Soobin gives him a puzzled look, "Last time you get to see him? Why? What's happening?"

The raven gives him a puzzled look in return, "Isn't he going home after this?" he stops himself from saying 'like Taehyun who'll go back to Incheon' before it was too late. Taehyun and Hueningkai were both stationed in Incheon for their jobs though he doesn't know what their jobs were so it's logical that he's going to think that the two of them are going back to Incheon.

Yeonjun leans closer and says in a hushed tone, "Don't tell Hyuka that we told you but he wanted to apply for a job in your company like Soobinie. He says that he misses us too much and wants to continue seeing us everyday."

Beomgyu's heart started swelling in happiness as he realizes that two of his best friends are now moving to Seoul and that he'll get to see them more often. But then...

"Don't tell me Taehyun is going to apply for a job in my company too," he say, eyes wide at the thought of the younger applying for a job in his company. They're still friends (if the younger still sees them as that) so of course he would accept but he still couldn't handle maintaining eye contact with him nor even handle seeing him everyday in his company.

"Nah, Taehyun is probably going back to Incheon since he didn't say anything about his job or something last night," Soobin shrugs and while Beomgyu felt relief, his traitor of a heart drops upon learning that the younger is going back to Incheon and this might be the last time he's going to see him.

He gives them a silent nod and so they told him to go ahead and wash up since the two of them will pick him up an hour before lunch since Hueningkai wanted to treat them at a restaurant. Soobin and Yeonjun argued with the younger that he didn't need to pay, but the younger, the angel he is, told them that they couldn't do anything about that since he was going to the restaurant early to order food which made the older two want to beat him to the restaurant and order first. Beomgyu agreed and after waving goodbye to the two lovers, he went headed over to the bathroom and wash up as he made a simple breakfast for himself.

Only then when he put the food he cooked on his plate, did he realize that a past habit that he thought he had outgrown, has come back.

He had unconsciously prepared food that is too much for one person to eat, and he knew very well the reason why.

* * *

_Amongst the sea of people in the crowded living room, he spots an all too familiar raven holding a red cup who is talking with redhead at the lonely corner of the living room._

_The raven had a scowl on his face that was obviously directed at the red head besides him, who gives him a look of exasperation as he tries to get the red cup out of the scowling man's hand, who might have drunk too much._

_He knows he should look away, he knows that he should avert his gaze, he knows that he shouldn't continue feeling this way for the person that hurt him the most._

_He knows that he deserves better and that he thinks he's already moved on from older, so he should stop looking at him already._

_But those thoughts had disappeared as fast as they appeared when their eyes had met for a split second._

_He remembers the same eyes that he fell in love with years ago, the same pair of eyes that he yearned to look at him whenever he wanted his attention._

_And as fast as he and the other had locked eyes, those same pair of eyes widened and immediately looked away, turning to focus on the red head in front of him who gave him a look of confusion but for some reason, he felt kind of hurt that the older had averted his gaze like that._

_He doesn't know why but he finds himself walking towards the older and his friend, excusing himself from Hyuka and the newly engaged couple who nodded at him before continuing on talking._

_He briefly makes eye contact with the red head and he sees his eyes widen at the sight of him walking towards them. The said person opens and closes his mouth like a fish as he struggled on finding what words to say as his eyes flickered everywhere, obviously panicking. He obviously know who he is– who he was._

_After mumbling some things at the raven who looked at him with a far off expression, he stands up and whooshes past him but not before giving him a small smile that he doesn't know the meaning of and pouncing on Hueningkai's back the moment he notices him._

_He hesitates at first, trying to think of any reasonable explanations as to why he approached the raven since he wasn't drunk to use his drunkeness as an excuse but he figures that he's already got this far and he couldn't back out and so, he hesitantly sits on the chair besides him. Besides, he knows that the raven would forget about everything that happened this night when he wakes up the next morning so it's only him who'll get hurt and regret this in return._

_He's so stupid._

_"T'was fast, Innie," he hears the older's deep voice say, the words directing at him and he couldn't help but shudder after hearing his deep and beautiful voice that he hadn't heard of for the past two years._

_The older turned to look at him and his breath hitched as he sees the face of the man who made his heart whole and who shattered it into pieces. It looked as if he hadn't aged, the same soft eyes and soft smile on his face. He was still beautiful and that made his heart ache but then remembers that he is actually looking at him and he stays still, waiting for his reaction._

_But he realizes that the older was actually too drunk to even recognize him when he topples over him out of dizziness which made him stretch his arms and catch up, missing the way his hands fit perfectly on the older's body for a moment until the older says a drunken "thanks, Innie," thinking he was still the red head earlier. He was still a handful despite the years that had passed and he lightly chuckles at that thought._

_The raven rests a hand on his shoulder which made him shudder as he tried to balance himself. The older seemed to study his face and he waits for the hand on his shoulder to immediately shove him away once he realizes who was holding him but that moment never came since the older passes out on his arms, which made him panic a bit. He couldn't leave him alone in a place like this, not when he sees the eyes of multiple hungry people staring at the passed out raven as if they were waiting for him to let him go and leave him._

_He figures that the only way to keep the raven safe is to dump him in one of the mansion's empty rooms and look the door from the inside to prevent anyone to come barging in and take advantage of the passed out raven and he'd just tell San to not let anyone inside the specific room and to not open the door unless it's morning and to not tell anyone about it. He had thought about handing over the raven to Soobin or Yeonjun but he figures that he shouldn't when he saw Soobin, with his hair all ruffled up and collar bones exposed, tugging a drunk Yeonjun who looked the same out of the mansion to maybe bring him home and he thinks that it's a matter of time that those two finally settle it._

_He wanted to find Jeongin and leave his drunk best friend with him but ultimately stops when he sees him and Hueningkai dancing in the living room, doing silly dances despite the sexy background music and genuinely having fun without alcohol in their system and he decides not to bother them, heart warming at the sight._

_And with the absence of the engaged couple's presence, he sighs and decides for the nth time that he's just going to take this matter to his own hands._

_And so, he slings one of the older's arms around his neck as we walks through the sweaty and smelly bodies in the crowd, getting pushed and pulled by random people and scoffing when he gets his favorite blue jacket stained by a drunk idiot that spilled his cup when dancing._

_He sneakily makes his way to the stairs without attracting attention from people who knew him (aka Jeongin and Hueningkai) and drags the older upstairs until they reached the second floor where there were only a few people who were too busy making out to even glance at them._

_He tries to open the doors in the second floor but gives up since he probably thinks they are all occupied and so, he drags the raven to another flight of stairs since he knows that drunk idiots wouldn't want to go through several flights of stairs just to get their hips going, so he'll have some luck and he thinks that it's going well when he sees that there are no people on the stairs._

_However, his luck managed to run out when the older had roused from his short slumber and settled his weight on him, pushing him to the wall in his still drunken-like, drowsy state. The older looks at him with a dark and confused gaze, his mouth opening after taking a good look on his face._

_"Taehyun?"_

* * *

"Beomgyu-hyung!" he hears the all too familiar dolphin screech of a voice as he was tackled to the ground and being squeezed tight by the taller boy.

The three of them had arrived an hour earlier just like what they had planned but the youngest of the group had probably saw it coming since he was already tackled by the boy upon entering the restaurant.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, oh my god!" Hueningkai squeals after getting off the knocked out raven and pulling him up, ignoring the stares that they are getting in the restaurant, "You're still short as ever! You didn't even grow an inch!"

"Hey! I grew a few centimeters taller! Ask Yeonjun!" he counters as the said person drags Soobin to their table.

"You're just like Taehyunie," the youngest coos and for a second, Beomgyu's heart skyrockets at the sound of the younger's name but instantly ignores.

"For your information, I grew two inches taller than my original height in highschool," a voice says and Beomgyu freezes as the tall maknae turned around and stuck his tongue out to the owner of the voice.

He pulls Beomgyu towards their table and finds Soobin and Yeonjun already sitting at one side of the table with Taehyun sitting at the opposite end in front of Soobin with different plates of food already placed on the table.

Hueningkai pulls the chair that was next to Taehyun for Beomgyu to sit but he wooshes past him and places himself at the end of the table with Yeonjun besides him. Hyuka shrugged at that and settles himself on the chair that was supposed to be meant for Beomgyu.

Despite his brain screaming at him to not do it, he stupidly looks at the direction the blond was sitting at and grows hot at what the younger was wearing.

Taehyun was wearing a black turtleneck paired with a dark red hoodie that he used to wear, surprised that it still fit him. His eyes land on his neck and he could faintly see one of the marks that he made at the loose end of the turtleneck before the blond adjusted it, covering it up completely.

Yeonjun gives him a look as he slightly nudged his head towards the direction of the younger and he gives him a look that says 'please don't' only to get a smirk in return.

"So, let's talk about the elephant in the room," Hyuka clears his voice as he looks at Taehyun before nodding and Beomgyu stills for a second. Did he know about what they did last night? Did he see the hickeys? They’re close, so maybe he knows, and the thought of that makes him panic a bit.

"Now, my lovely hyungs, you love me and Hyunie right?" he grins at the couple in front of them, both nodding and are seated so close to each other that Beomgyu finds it uncomfortable and so he internally sighs in relief, "Now can you tell us why the two of you are sitting so close to each other that the two of you look like you were glued together?"

"Hyuka–"

"And before you make any excuses, just know that I saw the both of you holding hands when you entered the restaurant!"

The youngest then stands up as he lifts his hands to emphasize each beat, "Holding! Hands! Something the two of you never did back at highschool!"

The rest of them giggles at the burning passion of the younger as Yeonjun waves a hand in the air, "Calm down, calm down! We're not going to make excuses, we're actually going out for once."

"Yeah," Soobin nods before leaning in and giving the strawberry haired man a peck on the cheek, "Sorry that it took us years."

"Finally!" Hueningkai screeches as he drops down to the chair while Taehyun gave the two of them a supportive smile, "Dear god, you know how annoying it was to have you two dancing around each other? It was pure torture!"

Beomgyu decides to chime in before they try and change the topic, "Yeah! And what did it take for you two to get together? We had to leave you alone and that happens!"

"The dates we planned out for them were meaningless, how cruel of you two," Hueningkai whines as the blueberry reached out to pat him on the head, "How did the two of you get together anyways?"

"We'll talk while eating, we don't want the food you paid for to go cold," Soobin giggles as the youngest huffs out a whiney 'fine' before putting rice on his plate.

Lunch with them was enjoyable with Hueningkai being his loud self as he goes on and on and on in teasing Soobin while Beomgyu does it to Yeonjun while Taehyun chimes in when he wants to, just like it was in the past. It felt so right and so homey that he didn't want this moment to disappear.

And to actually do that, he has to do something about him and Taehyun.

The blond never glanced at his direction even once and he hadn't even responded to any of his questions that were directed to anyone of the group, mostly following Hueningkai's answer when their youngest answers him.

Beomgyu could see the looks of pity that the newly formed couple would give him when Hueningkai and Taehyun would whisper something to each other's ear and giggle or when the younger of the two would take the slightly older one's hand and play with it.

If it doesn't answer his question as to whether the two were dating or not, he doesn't know what will.

"So, have you finally found someone that you can trust your plushies with?" Yeonjun, his savior, asks Hyuka and he mentally thanks the older for asking him the question that he wanted to ask.

"Huh? I can trust Soobinie with my plushies– Taehyun comes second because he might feed my plushies to Aengdu," he immediately winced in pain when the blond hit his arm with the spoon while telling him that cotton is not good for snakes.

"No, I don't mean that. I meant that in a way like 'do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend' kind of way?"

And with that, Hyuka's face turned red as he let out a little 'oh'.

This is it, this is the moment he knows the truth.

"I actually don't," he says while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, unaware of the relieved look Beomgyu was holding, "But I do like someone... and he asked me out."

This time, Taehyun turns to grin at him, pointing all the teasing to their youngest, "Oooh, is this about Jeongin?"

"Wh-what? Why are you bringing him up?"

The blond hums as he gives him a knowing look, "Hmmm, should I mention how the two of you were dancing in the middle of Woosan's living room last night?"

Hyuka's face turned even red at the mention of the dance floor, waving his hands if he was telling them that he surrenders.

"Fine, fine! Yes, it's Innie and he asked me out for some coffee tomorrow, y'know, the usual first date thing– stop looking at me like that!" he wails as the two oldest looks at him with a fond yet teasing gaze.

"Our baby Hyuka is a grown up now!"

"He's man, I tell you! A man! What have they been feeding you in Incheon?" Soobin teases, finally getting back at Hueningkai who teased him for years before turning towards Taehyun, who is currently occupied with the milkshake on the table, "Speaking of Incheon, what about you, Hyun?"

The blond just shrugs, "Still the same, it's just me," he then fixes the cloth on his neck when he sees the blueberry's eyes land on it for a second.

So in the end, Beomgyu was just really insecure and the two's friendship is like that. If only he were smarter, they wouldn't have had that falling out and caused a bit of a tension in this table.

But what can he do now? He screwed up big time and even if there was still a chance to make things right, the fact that he and Taehyun slept together, only for him to forget everything that happened and leave him when the younger told him to wait blew it.

"Boo, that's no fun," Yeonjun snickers, "You're just like Beomgyu."

He flinches at the sound of his name but continues to ignore it as he shoves meat inside his mouth.

"Woah, no way! Hyung, you're still single?!" Hueningkai sounded so amazed at the fact that Beomgyu was single, "I thought you were going out with someone or was it just a one night stand I saw last night?"

The youngest failed to see how the four of them flinched at the mention of last night and Taehyun gave him a wide eyed look.

"I couldn't see who it was, but someone was carrying you up to the spare rooms at upstairs," Hueningkai says as he knocks on his head as if it would help him remember and ultimately misses the relieved looks on their faces, "So who was that? Care to explain what steamy things you were doing?"

"Hueningkai, you're like four."

"I'm an adult, thank you very much!" he gives Yeonjun an obviously forced smile before facing towards Beomgyu, "Now spill."

"Well..." he starts and glances over at Taehyun's direction to find the younger still ignoring him and turning back to Hueningkai, "I don't remember what exactly happened last night. All I remember is passing out on someone and woke up alone in a comfy bed."

They, minus the oblivious raven, knew that it was a lie but the way Taehyun's head snapped up and looked at him for the first time when he mentioned he that he didn't remember what happened after he passed out made his heart want to jump, especially when he saw the hurt on his eyes.

Yeonjun must have seen it too, which made him turn to the smaller raven and ask as if he was trying to confirm it not for himself but for Taehyun, "Wait, so you're saying that you don't remember being carried up to one of the rooms?"

Beomgyu shakes his head, "Honestly? No. I just remembered passing out on someone and everything after was a large blur to me."

"Unbelievable," they all turned their heads towards Taehyun, who had a huge scowl on his face as he drives his fork into a tiny piece of broccoli and Beomgyu could guess that the blond wanted him to be the broccoli instead.

"Did you say something, Hyun?" Soobin asks, worried.

"I said vegetable. See?" he sighs as he shows them the innocent broccoli that was stabbed by the fork, "Anyways, I need to go now. It was nice meeting all of you," he abruptly stands up and gives them all a smile besides Beomgyu before walking out of the restaurant.

There goes his last chance to make things right before they part ways, never to see each other again and he doesn't even move to follow him.

"Hyunie, wait!" he squeals as he immediately stands up and bows down towards them, "Sorry, this must be one of Taehyun's days where he gets moody. I wanted to spend more time with you guys but I need to help Hyunie settle down."

"Settle down? Why?" Soobin asks as Yeonjun busies himself with Beomgyu, giving him comforting pats.

"Wait, he didn't tell you?" the blueberry shakes his head, "Taehyun is also moving here in Seoul. He got stationed here by his company because of his skills so he took the chance and brought me with him."

Beomgyu's eyes widened and so did the couple's.

"Anyways, I need to help him find his way to the hotel we're currently staying at for the time being," he waves, "Let's hang out again soon! See you guys!"

He runs out of the restaurant and the moment the door closes, the couple's eyes all turned towards Beomgyu.

"I'm fucked," he whispers, "So fucked."

And all they could do was nod.

* * *

_"I missed you, y'know."_

_He hears the other say as he continues trying to drag him upstairs, ignoring the older nuzzled his head on his neck._

_'He's just drunk, Taehyun,' he would remind himself through gritted teeth, 'He doesn't mean it.'_

_"Why won't you talk to me?" the older whines as they finally made it to the third floor with the blond struggling to maintain his balance. It was easier when Beomgyu was passed out, "Heyyy, I'm talking to youuuuu!"_

_"Not now, hyung," he sighs after finding himself in front of one of the doors to the rooms._

_The older whines as the younger practically shoves him inside the room and almost plops his drunken face to the floor but managed to maintain his balance though a bit wobbly._

_Taehyun was about to close the door, taking this as a sign that he shouldn't enter the older's life again, much more let the raven enter his but gets taken aback when Beomgyu had put his hands on the door and doorframe, pulling the door open again._

_"What– hey!" Taehyun yells as he was pulled inside of the room by the older and then finds himself pinned against the other, hearing the lock click._

_"Tell me, Tyun," his heart jumps up to his throat at the old endearing nickname that he used on the younger, "Why'd you come to me?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you," he says as he tilts his head to the side, letting his eyes fall on anything but the older in front of him, "I wanted to see how life was going since we haven't seen each other in a while."_

_"Are you sure about that?" he whispers, looking at him with dark hungry eyes as he trails his fingers up the younger's chest before letting his hand rest on his neck. Taehyun shivers as he feels the raven's cold hands on his neck, the air around the two of them suddenly get hot and stuffy even if it was just only the two of them in the room._

_"Yes, I'm sure," he sighs as he gently pushes the older away from him. He's drunk and he knows this and he knows it all to well than to let his walls break in front of a drunk person that couldn't even remember anything once they woke up._

_He doesn't want to face heartbreak a second time._

_Beomgyu moved backwards a bit before grabbing both of his hands and pinned them to the side, surprising the younger. For a drunken person, he sure acts like he's sober._

_"I know you miss me, Tyun. And you know that I do too."_

_He shakes his head, he couldn't show any weakness._

_"Be honest with me, Tyun."_

_"What difference does it make when I miss you?" he snaps at the older, "Nothing changes, we're still going to treat each other like strangers."_

_The raven ignores him but looks at him with a fascinated look on his face as he lifts his hand up to caress the blond's cheeks, who flinched at the contact but made no move to push him off._

_"Haven't I told you that you were so pretty?" he whispers with a fond smile on his face that is directed towards Taehyun, "You're so beautiful."_

_Taehyun's breath hitched at the sudden compliment but doesn't allow himself to believe what he said._

_"You still have those same twinkling stars in your eyes, do you still like me?" and with every word that spills past the older's pretty lips, the more his heart and resolve breaks, "I really missed you looking at me like that, like I was your world."_

_"I also missed every part of you," he leans in to whisper on his neck, warm breath hitting his ear and cheek and he couldn't stop a slight exhale from escaping his lips, "I missed you, Taehyun."_

_"Stop it, you're drunk," he finally says, voice shaking._

_"But–"_

_"Please, hyung," he begs as he raises his free hand to try and shove the older's face but ends up resting it in front of him, "I don't want to hear those things from a person who forgets everything the moment they wake up, much more if it's from you."_

_"But I will remember this," the raven says as he puts his hand on top of the younger's that was on his face as he pulls it downwards to his lips, "And I will remember you," he says before placing a gentle kiss on his hand, “Promise.”_

_Beomgyu always has this habit of kissing his hand when he feels that Taehyun is stressed and is having a hard time. This always works and it quickly brings a smile on to the younger's face when he does this but now, that action is making him have an even harder time._

_Tears well up on the younger's eyes as he keeps on shaking his head, "Don't do this to me please, I don't want to feel so weak in front of you," he begs as his voice started to crack, "If you're just trying to make a fool out of myself, it's working so please stop this. I'm done with all of your games, Beomgyu."_

_"Taehyun–"_

_"I'm not doing this with you, I'm going home," he says as he shrugs the older's hands off him, immediately missing the familiar touch that his body wanted for years as he turns away from the older to reach for the doorknob besides him._

_His actions were proven to be a failure the moment his hand that was reaching for the doorknob to be grabbed and pinned to the wall besides his head, their fingers intertwining._

_He turns to the front to give the older a teary glare._

_"Get your hands off– mhfff!" he gets cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing up against his plump ones._

_He gasps at the sudden contact and Beomgyu doesn't let the chance go to waste and immediately slips his tongue inside the younger's mouth, exploring every corner._

_It was all too sudden and too overwhelming and because of that, he kisses back and lets his tongue fight for dominance as he lets himself let loose and relax because despite it being two years that had passed, he still has muscle memory and voluntarily kisses back._

_Only then did he realize his fatal mistake when he tastes the lingering taste of alcohol from the older's mouth does he snap back to reality and pushes the older back with the hand that wasn't intertwined, the older giving him a confused and hurt look._

_"This is so wrong," tears started to trailing down to his cheeks, he couldn't do this. He just wanted to talk to him, he didn't want this to happen, "So wrong," he repeats in a whisper._

_"This doesn't have to be wrong," he hears Beomgyu whisper and for a second, he thought that he would let him go._

_But clearly, the raven in front of him had different plans since he had easily overpowered the currently overwhelmed man and also pinned his other hand to the wall besides his head before devouring his lips once again._

_"Please–" he says through Beomgyu's lips, kissing back even though he knows it was wrong but he doesn’t know if he’s begging for him to let him go or to kiss him harder._

_Taehyun is smart and he knows that too, he knows it very well that this wouldn't end without him regretting in the end but his feelings came crashing down on him like a tidal wave the moment he felt the raven's lips pressed up against his._

_But if it's just one night, just one night that he'll just deceive himself, one night that he wouldn't have to think about the consequences and everything else, then maybe... this is fine?_

_His thoughts were abruptly stopped when the older planted his leg in between his as he pushes himself towards the younger desperately, hips grinding in circles which made the younger shudder._

_He rolls his hips back, relishing the feeling and letting out a satisfied sigh when he hears the other let out soft moans when he grinds his hips back. He decided to be a little bolder and shrug a hand off the older's grip before placing it on the side of his hips and slowly dragging his fingers up to the back of his waist and pushing him towards himself, making the two flush against each other with the older making a noise of content at that action._

_'Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu,' is what his mind chants as he feels the said person's hands glide across his chest, it's what he only thinks when he feels his fingers entangle themselves with his soft blond hair, pulling them when he wants Taehyun to moan so he can slip his tongue easily, it's what is currently running around in his mind when Beomgyu lifts up one of his legs to be able to grind harder against the younger, whose moans started spilling as he wraps both of his arms around his neck, feeling the older smirk in satisfaction upon hearing his voice before pulling on his bottom lip._

_They had fair moments of making out when they were still dating but not a single time had they gone this far to make it look so explicit. With a tight and busy schedule, the two can only share a few makeout sessions and quick, secret pecks that they always giggle at. This was a new feeling._

_Alarms started ringing inside his head when he was dragged by the raven towards the bed and being pinned down by the said raven on the soft bed._

_"Wait," he says as he tries to lean up but gets pushed back down easily._

_Taehyun looks up at the older to find him looking at him with an unexplainable emotion across his face but one thing that he can sense from his eyes is that he feels his gaze is full of fondness as he looks at the younger._

_Beomgyu leans in to kiss the younger's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and nose and it makes Taehyun's stomach flip that he doesn't understand what he should be feeling right now._

_"You're still pretty," he hears the raven murmur in between his kisses, "And right now, you're in my arms again and I can't explain how happy I am."_

_Taehyun's cheeks went aflame at the sudden compliments. His hyung wasn't the type to spill compliments when he was drunk but he was an honest drunk so, did he really mean it?_

_Beomgyu presses his lips to the other and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, a huge contrast to their sloppy makeout session earlier, "I shouldn't have let go of you."_

_And if it wasn't for Beomgyu pressing his lips up again against his, Taehyun would have cried._

_He immediately wraps his arms around the older's neck as said older presses himself down on to Taehyun, soft lips on softer lips as his hips moved sensually, not caring about the slightest thing in the world._

_He doesn't push away Beomgyu when he hears someone turn the locked door, nor when the older's hands traveled underneath his shirt and caressed his abs, nor when they become too desperate and needy and moved their lips and bodies against each other, nor when the raven pulls his shirt down and leans down to leave pretty bruises on his neck and collarbones._

_He does flinch when he feels the other cup him from below and gives him unsure and terrified eyes to which the older responds by giving him a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaning towards his neck again to mark him up pretty._

_With every little touch from the raven, his body is set to flames, the trances of his touch on his body lingering with heat. His mouth spills out moans that made the raven even more eager to make him a mess as he rubs his hand harder on his hard on._

_This wasn't like him, the voice and noises that were spilling out of his mouth wasn't him at all! He wasn't like this ever but with Beomgyu, it seemed like he was letting himself expose another side of him that he never knew he had._

_"B-Beomgyu–" he whimpers as he feels the older's hand quickening its pace and immediately chokes when he feels him getting squeezed when he was almost reaching his release._

_"Words, baby," Beomgyu whispers, voice deep and raspy and it made Taehyun's heart jump at their pet name._

_"Wh-why'd you stop..." he whispers back as if he was saying something sinful. Well, they were doing something questionable anyways._

_The raven only gives him a grin before giving him a quick peck on the lips with the blond chasing his lips before he slides down to his thighs and–_

_Oh no._

_He wouldn't._

_"Wait, don't," he scrambles to push himself up to a seating position just as when the raven had finally settled his face in front of his hard on._

_"Why?" he looks up, pretty eyes looking up at him with a pout that he was always weak of._

_He chews on the bottom of his lips, not knowing how to respond. Why did he want him to stop again?_

_Sensing the younger's hesitation, he grabs the younger's hand and gives it a gentle kiss to reassure the younger that it's okay._

_Beomgyu gives him a smile as the younger just blinks at him, unsure of what to do._

_"Let me do this for you, Tyun," he says as he gives his hard on a kiss which makes him shudder, "You can just sit there and be pretty for me."_

_Taehyun knew he was entering foreign waters as this kind of thing was a very new thing for him. It's not that he didn't want to experience this with any other person, it's just that he hasn't had any time for himself to actually engage in such things._

_Well, until now._

_Taehyun just nods and lets himself relax as he watches the raven fiddle with his belt and then his zipper before unbuttoning it._

_Cold hands ghosts above his underwear and he tries his best not to shudder, the touch all too knew and all too pleasurable despite it being just a hand against his clothes._

_"Tyun," the older calls out, "If you ever feel uncomfortable, please tell me and I'll stop," he says before his lips press up to the thin fabric that was slightly blocking what he never showed anyone._

_Despite that, Taehyun never said anything nor felt uncomfortable when the older had finally exposed himself to him, feeling slightly shy at his cheeky smile and eyes that were staring at it._

_But despite the reassurance, he was thinking about the things that could go wrong since he was inexperienced (and Beomgyu looked to be the experienced one). He was worried about how he would react and what he should do since he clearly has no idea about it._

_Surprisingly to him, it went pretty well. He found himself spilling out moans as he let his back hit the soft bed when Beomgyu started to wrap his lips around his head and started bobbing up and down._

_He found himself not caring when he feels the older fully remove his jeans and underwear from his legs and leave marks on legs and the inner and outer parts of his thighs._

_He found himself suddenly thrusting against the older's mouth at the intense pleasure that he was feeling, almost spilling inside the older's mouth when he feels himself hit the back of the raven's throat._

_He was so close to his release when the older started humming while bobbing his head up and down, biting his lips at the sight of his flushed up hyung wrapping his pretty pink lips around his dick as his eyes stared right into his. He gives credit to himself for even surviving this long._

_"I'm close, hyung," he mutters and the older took that as a sign that he should stop and releases himself from the younger with a pop, "You're so good at this," he whispers and he fails to see the reddened cheeks of the raven because of the compliment._

_"Thank you, it's my first time doing this," he says with a shy smile and Taehyun could almost come right there. Beomgyu was that good and yet it was his first time doing such a thing– and he used it on him._

_The raven suddenly stands up and for a moment, he panics at the thought of him leaving him but that concern of his disappeared when he saw the older get something from the drawer and settle himself again in between Taehyun._

_He looks down to see what it was and oh, now he knows where they are heading judging from the bottle of lube and a packet of condom resting near Beomgyu's thighs._

_"Tyun-ah," he calls out as he uncaps the bottle of lube and pouring some of it on his hands and he visibly gulps. He was scared, this is his first time– will it hurt? What will happen to him? And will it even fit? Does Beomgyu even know what he was doing?_

_"Tyun-ah," he calls out again, his cold, lubed up hands wandering on his below, "I want to do it with you, will you let me?"_

_Taehyun hesitates. Is he going to let him do this? Will it be worth it? And most importantly, will he remember?_

_But thinking back to what the older had said, he decided to put himself at the hands of his hyung and putting his trust on his actions and on his words. He wouldn't forget, he promised that._

_He nodded and that was all Beomgyu needed._

_He lets himself be opened by the older's fingers as he grabs and holds on to the bedsheets as if he was hanging on to his life with every digit that was inserted inside him and Beomgyu relishes every moan he makes, making him more eager to finger him and making his movements faster to earn more of his sweet voice._

_Taehyun thinks he's in heaven and is seeing stars when the raven managed to position his fingers properly and hit his prostate, abusing it to the point that his moans and words were now incomprehensible for the two of them to understand._

_He lets himself rest and take large gulps of air when he feels the raven removing his hand from inside him. He hears shuffling going on, clinking of a belt, and then the sound of a small packet ripping and after a few moments, he feels something poking on his entrance._

_"Tyun, I'm going inside, okay?" he informs him and he just nods. He feels Beomgyu push himself inside him, deep groans spilling from his mouth and the first thing that came up inside Taehyun's mind is pain. It was painful and he couldn't bring himself to bite back the tears that were forming on the corners of his eyes._

_Then, he felt pleasure with every inch that is pushed inside his body, finding himself eye to eye with the older once he feels him buried inside him to the hilt._

_The two of them take a breather, letting themselves adjust to the incredibly new and satisfying feeling that was overtaking them. After a few moments, Beomgyu moves back a bit and mouths, "I'm moving," to Taehyun before slamming himself back inside him._

_Taehyun moans out loud at the friction as the older started with rough but slow thrusts as he lets out his deep groans with every push and pull of his hips._

_As time goes by, Beomgyu got accustomed in controlling his hips and by time Taehyun had thought that they were going to stop, he cries out in pleasure as the older started pistoning his hips against his._

_He doesn't remember when or how, but he finds his legs and hips being raised up, both of their shirts and jackets on the floor, as Beomgyu pounds himself inside of him in every angle and direction as he marks his thighs– anything he could get his lips on._

_The moment the raven hits his prostate, Taehyun knew that he couldn't take it anymore and that all his reasonings and conscience have thrown themselves out of the window._

_He reaches up and pulls Beomgyu down to his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around the older as he pulls him in for a sloppy, desperate kiss to which the older was happy to reciprocate, thrusting a bit harder to imply it._

_"Fuck, you're doing so well," he moans out loud which made Beomgyu let out a growl at the praise, "Buried inside of me so deeply– fuck, I love it," his eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels the older grow bigger at his praises, loving the pleasure he gets from the friction._

_"Taehyun, don't test me with your dirty mouth," he groans as he captures his lips again, hitting his prostate over and over again, letting out a deep moan when he feels his walls clenching around him so deliciously, "Baby, you're so tight– fuck."_

_"Fill me up, Beomgyu," he whispers against his lips, "Want you to make me feel like I'm still yours."_

_"Fuck," he growls as he pounds roughly on the younger's prostate, swallowing his delicious moans with his lips._

_"I love you so much, Taehyun," he cries out as he hugs the younger underneath, tightly and desperately as if he was afraid that he’ll leave him, "Never stopped loving you."_

_He begins tearing up as the raven above him continued to mutter “I love you’s” to him with every thrust of hips, licking and marking his neck, shoulder blades, collarbones, anything that he gets his lips on, never missing a second to tell the younger that he loves him so much._

_"Gyu," he gasps as he feels himself going to burst, "I love you t–" he was quickly cut off by the older's lips as his body trembled on top of him and the way Beomgyu moaned out his name as he came made him go past his breaking point and spilled all over their chests._

_Beomgyu rides his pleasure out by softly grinding his hips but not too much to hurt the both of them because of overstimulation and pulling out once he felt that it was time. Tossing the used up condom at a nearby garbage can, he lays down on the bed and wraps his arms protectively around the younger who was drifting off to sleep._

_Taehyun believes that in the morning, they'd talk about this like adults. He promised he'd remember this._

_But promises are always made to be broken._

* * *

"Hyuka, do you think that I'm unattractive?"

Hueningkai spits out the water that he was drinking from his cup before he turns to look at Taehyun with a 'what the fuck' kind of expression.

"Hyunie, tons of different dudes were hitting on you and there are still some staring at you like you were the lottery prize right now," he gestures to the people that were dancing on the crowd to which the blond immediately grabs his hand and puts it down in embarrassment, "There's no way you're unattractive and if you forgot, remember our highschool days when everyone was drooling at the sight of you."

And as what the younger had said, there were a couple of people staring at Taehyun. He was just wearing a light yellow sweater with a white undershirt underneath the thick clothing paired with light blue jeans and white sneakers with yellow designs all over it– not a common thing to see when you are in a club– and he still managed to get attention from the people inside the club and it's not because he was weird because of his outfit but because he was that pretty to look at. He was that attractive.

They are currently at one of the clubs in Seoul as per request of his best friend because he wanted him to unwind and let loose. He knew about what happened during and after the party and so he wanted his best friend to let loose and forget about what had happened after avoiding Soobin and his group for a week.

After crying for quite some time after the raven had left him in the bedroom, he managed to take a nice warm bath since he felt sticky and called Hyuka to pick him up at the entrance to the Woosan's mansion and the younger agreed, telling him that he had numerous questions since he saw Taehyun and Beomgyu going upstairs last night.

He was immediately greeted by the screaming youngster when his eyes fell on to his neck and collarbones that were exposed and had immediately dragged Taehyun back to their shared hotel room and forced him to change his clothes before they'd talk and reminded him that they'd have to meet with Soobin and Yeonjun (and also Beomgyu but he didn't say that out loud to prevent alarming him) in a few hours for lunch.

Taehyun basically told him everything from the moment he sat besides the raven up to the moment he was left behind (but he spared him from any explicit details because Hyuka is a baby). To no one's surprise, the younger was angry at both of them but he understood Taehyun since he hasn't moved on either (or if the raven was just drunk talking, then it leaves him to be the only one who haven't moved on) and doesn't blame him for easily getting swept away by the older since he has a fragile and shaky heart.

Hueningkai had told him to play nice and that he'll do something if there is some awkward air around them when the raven comes with them at lunch and he told him that he wants to ask some questions to the raven in a lowkey kind of way so he wouldn't know what that knew.

But they saw the results of that encounter and Taehyun left the restaurant with a heavy and shattered heart, thinking that the raven was just playing with his feelings.

So here they are now in the club, trying to make Taehyun loosen up and hook up with someone else to ease his mind (which Taehyun thinks is a not so favorable solution to his gloomy life right now but he thinks that he might meet with someone new and hopefully start a new page in his life).

"But you know," he sighs as he lets his fingernails tap at the cup of water on his hand since he doesn't want to drink in a place full of strangers, "Why did he leave me then? To use me and say things like that and–"

"Hush, little lamb," Hueningkai presses his fingers to his lips which prompted the blond to bite him but managed to evade it before his finger got bitten off, "Look, it was just the alcohol talking. You know how alcohol makes people turn stupid."

He sighs in disappointment, "I get that... but–"

"No buts!" this time, he wags his finger like how a mother does to a child, "I brought you here to unwind not to mope about him. You were basically a zombie for the past week and Junie and Binie missed hanging out with you, I just want to help you get back on your feet."

Hueningkai pouts, "I don't want to see the same broken Hyunie years ago."

Taehyun bites his inner cheek before giving Hueningkai a smile and a pat on the head. Well, if this is just to unwind, what's the worst thing that can happen?

Besides, meeting with someone in the club can maybe make a drastic change to his life and he's already 22 years old, he should start finding love at this moment.

"Fine," he sighs with a smile on his face which made the taller younger clap his hands in joy, "But just this once, I don't really like talking with anyone right now."

Hyuka rolls his eyes before standing up, "You mean, you don't really like talking with anyone everyday. Anyways, I'll leave you be since I'm going to fetch Jeongin at the entrance, call me if something comes up!" he waves him goodbye, leaving him resting at the bar.

Oh yeah, he forgot. Jeongin and Hueningkai were on their third date now, how nice. He wasn't jealous at all! Not. at. all!

Taehyun asks the barista for one more glass of water to which the barista happily complies and refills his cup before heading towards another customer.

He takes a sip of the ice cold water as he lets his eyes roam around the club to see if he can find interesting people to dance with (even though he doesn't like rubbing his body against sweaty strangers but at least he could try just once.)

His eyes met with one handsome man's eyes and he definitely cringed when that guy licked his lips and winked at him, making him wear a look of disgust as he looks somewhere else.

He sees some girls giggling at the corner as they kept glancing at him and nudging one of their friends and he just sighs.

It was like highschool all over again and he doesn't really like the thought of talking to people just to score a date, he'd rather make friends with them first before determining if he should let his feelings grow for that person or not, wanting to know what he's getting into first before diving towards it.

That's the reason why he liked Beomgyu.

The older was obvious with his feelings and Taehyun can read him like an open book. He never missed the way the older would stare at him or get flustered when his face gets near him or panics when he accidentally brushes his hand against his, not to mention the first time they met when the raven had practically turned into a rambling mess.

But what he liked about Beomgyu is that despite his crush for the younger, he never tried to make a move on him or imply that he wants something more. He wanted to treat Taehyun as a friend despite his feelings saying otherwise and that's what he liked about him, he maintained a proper distance against the two of them and he couldn't help but tease the older sometimes because his reactions were truly the best.

Beomgyu was also kind, caring, and very attentive to his needs and wants that he had gradually grown feelings for the older himself. He was handsome and Taehyun loved looking at him like he was hung the moon for him but he wasn't blind to the obvious affectionate stares other people would give Beomgyu.

He doesn't comment on it nor minds it because he knows that his hyung was too whipped for him (and he obviously feels bad for taking advantage of him because of that).

But still, when the two of them dated, he did his best to make up for the times he would tease the older for his obvious crush on him or when he would ignore his words to make the older whine and annoy him for attention because he really wanted to play hard to get.

Taehyun gradually fell in love with Beomgyu too and placed his heart and trust on the older.

But he was starting to think that it was a huge mistake on his part to trust the older with his fragile heart.

And he had been too stupid to do the same thing again and not only did he come back to his shared hotel room with Hyuka with a broken heart, he went back with an aching ass too.

He lets out a defeated sigh as he turns his head to look at the clear glass cup on his hand, still half full of water.

For a second, he swears that he saw a familiar raven's reflection on the cup but it disappeared seconds after he stared at the cup. He must've been hallucinating to see him in a sea of people.

"This is so dumb," he groans as he plants his face on the table, ignoring the worried look on the barista's face, "How can I move on if I keep seeing his face everywhere?"

"I can help you with that."

He immediately sits straight up and turns to where the voice was coming from to see the handsome albeit cringey man from earlier and he knows that he doesn't want to interact with him.

"Excuse me?" he asks as he gives him a look that tells him to back off but either the guy is persistent or is just too dumb to understand social cues because he leans closer (to which he instinctively leans away) and gives him a grin.

"You wanna get out of this place?" he suggests, wiggling his eyebrows and Taehyun doesn't want to do anything but maybe puke, "I got a nice car out there ready to take you home."

"No."

"Aww, come on–"

"I said no," he hisses before rolling his eyes and looking back at the glass cup on his hand, shaking it to make the ice inside move along with the water.

The guy was certainly pissed but he must be one hell of an actor to maintain a plastic smile on his face, still looking at Taehyun.

"Pretty things like you are a catch," he chuckles, "No wonder you're sitting alone here, your standards are high."

Taehyun wanted to yell at him but he chose not to so that he wouldn't cause a ruckus and get booted out of the club.

And it's not that his standards were high, it's just that he was still hesitating and his heart hasn't yet pieced itself back together. He also doesn't have the heart (he snorts) to use someone, no matter how shitty they were, just so he can heal himself he's not that much of a dick.

Plus, this guy that is sitting next to him and is leaning way too close for comfort looks and acts like a fuckboy. He'd rather not tangle his life with people like him.

Sensing that the blond wouldn't give him much more of his time, the man besides him decided to do something else.

"Don't know if that's your friend there but," he grins when Taehyun looks back at him, "He looks like he's calling you or something," he finishes as he points at the area in front of him to which he immediately looks at.

Taehyun had prayed that it was Hueningkai who was calling him, to finally get him out of this hell and tell him that this was a very bad idea but when he turned to look, there was nobody there that looked like they were calling him.

And he finds it odd because why would the man lie?

He decides to turn back and give the still grinning man a glare.

"Why the hell did you lie?" he frowns even more when the grin widens, getting even more upset and weirded at by the man's actions.

"Oh baby, I just wanted to play with you, that's all," the man says with a nonchalant shrug and Taehyun shivers at the nickname, not because he liked it but because he felt gross when he hears that nickname fall from someone else's lips (he needs to forget about him asap).

The man's gaze then turns to his glass of water on his hand and nudges his head towards the direction of it.

"Wanna drink it? You don't want to waste precious water, don't you?" he says with a lift of an eyebrow.

Taehyun scoffs and immediately raises the glass to his lips. He has a fair point and he was already thinking of buying something alcoholic anyways so he'd just have to down the remaining liquid.

He was about to lift the glass cup and let the water hit his lips when it was suddenly snatched away from him. He watches in shock as the perpetrator then splashes the contents of his glass towards the face of the man sitting next to him, a hand wrapped around his neck protectively.

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" the guy curses as he stands up to glare at the newcomer.

"Take a hint," the man hisses back and Taehyun was just confused at the whole ordeal that he just turns to meet the eyes of an also confused barista, both of them not understanding what's happening, "He doesn't clearly like talking to you so you should stop bugging him."

"And you think the best way to tell me that was to splash water on my face?!"

Although the man deserved it, Taehyun felt that it was uncalled for since he should be the one to splash water on his face. The action was sudden and was kind of offensive since the man only made him feel uncomfortable anyways and didn't touch him or provoke him.

But he still pouted, silently wishing that it was him who threw water on the douche's face.

Taehyun tries to remove the newcomer's hand on his back, feeling even more uncomfortable at being touched by a stranger and he just points his gaze on the floor but the stranger's hand just clenches his fist on shirt tightly which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Sir, it's okay–"

"And you think the best way to get someone's attention is by drugging their drink?!"

Taehyun gasps at the accusation and lifts his head up to face the man in front of him, whose face immediately turned red as he began stuttering.

It didn't take long for the man to regain his composure and yell at the newcomer, "You could've just said you wanted some, you fuck! We could've shared him!"

"Security!" Taehyun hears the barista say and he lets out a sigh of relief as the man in front of him was dragged away by two big buff guards and so he gives the barista a look of thanks to which they reciprocated by giving him a smile and a thumbs up before busying himself with cleaning the cups.

He feels the stranger's grip on the back of his shirt loosen and it makes him feel relieved.

He hadn't seen the face of who it was but he was thankful because if it wasn't for him, who knows where he could be right now and if he was still alive by now.

He's thinking of ways to repay him. Maybe buy him a drink? Or if he's interesting enough, he could try and take him out sometime.

Yeah, maybe this is what Kai meant by letting himself loose and finding someone new in the club.

Taehyun was about to open his mouth to thank the stranger for saving him from getting drugged but stopped when he saw the face of the stranger that had moved to sit in the spot in place of the man that was taken away earlier.

He really wasn't hallucinating when he saw his reflection on the cup because right in front of him, was Choi Beomgyu in all his glory, wearing a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie with white stripes paired with a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans along with a pair of black converse shoes to match his attire.

The older looked so stunning and he momentarily forgets what had happened a week ago when he saw his beautiful face again.

But he snaps out of that trance when he sees his lips move.

"Taehyun-ah."

Taehyun stands up and makes his way out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so i lied. this book will have three chapters since it had gone so long.
> 
> also!!! txt is going to release their txt memories: first story and i'm gonna cry,,, as a pre-debut moa, this hits me hard and i really felt like breaking down when they showed the video that txt first made just two days before their debut and i'm proud seeing my boys get this far!! better go buy the cd and cry my eyes and heart out.
> 
> AND!!! THE LATEST TO X DO GAVE US TAEGYU CRUMBS IM HAPPI
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! ;;
> 
> also, i promise this is going to have a happy ending, i just like angst asjksjafkaj


	3. There are no such things as endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, another warning: there are sexual scenes so please skip if you're uncomfortable with it!

_Beomgyu knows that he has to do it._

_He has seen the way that the younger was looking at Hueningkai._

_He knew of the times that Taehyun would go to Hueningkai when they fought._

_And right, he's seeing the two give each other a tight hug that seems to last longer than what it should be._

_The three of them had now graduated in flying colors and both Soobin and Yeonjun visited them to give them their congratulations, being the ones to graduate first. The five of them exchanged hugs, telling each other that they will miss them since they will be separating anyways to pursue their careers._

_Beomgyu was staying in Seoul to work in his father's company and deem himself worthy until his father sees that he's ready to inherit the company. Yeonjun will also stay in Seoul since he found a rather nice restaurant to work at without a boss that was a pain in the ass and it has quite a good pay too._

_Soobin, however, wanted to work in a company and Beomgyu had urged him to work under the same company as he does so that they could still be together (and for the sake of Yeonjun's heart because he knows that their oldest will be crying once Soobin is gone) but the bunny-faced man could only shake his head since there is a company that he really wanted to go work at ever since he was young and he knows that the current CEO of Beomgyu's workplace (which is his father) is kind of a dick so he chose to stay out of it._

_"But when you get to be the CEO of your company, I'll promise that I'll come and work for you," he says with a grin, pinching the raven's cheeks who pouts but nonetheless brightens up at the news, telling the older to live up to that promise._

_Hueningkai, however, wanted to work for a certain entertainment industry in Incheon but said the same thing as Soobin so he walks towards the younger and pinches his cheeks, telling him that he and Soobin better live up to their promises._

_Taehyun, however, still doesn't have a clue as to what he was going to do. The younger had first wanted to go with Hueningkai, wanting to work in the same entertainment industry with him since it was their childhood promise to work together (and Beomgyu couldn't stomach it well), but things can change and now Taehyun is still thinking about how he's going lead his life from now on._

_But he decided that no matter path he was going to take, he knew that he had to take it with Beomgyu by his side._

_The five of them decided to spend their last day together by bonding with each other. They played games at the arcade, went out for a swim at a local swimming pool, and treated themselves to a fancy samgyeopsal restaurant– they went all out since it was their last day anyways._

_When the night came, the group shared one more tearful hug and goodbye as they will be parting from each other when the morning comes._

_They had originally planned on having a sleep over at Beomgyu's mansion of a house since they were that rich but didn't go through it since Soobin had to pack his stuff and leave early the next day, along with Hueningkai who will leave at lunch._

_And so, after their hug, the five of them parted with Beomgyu and Taehyun walking together._

_The silence was suffocating and it kind of became awkward that the two were kind of uncomfortable with it. Taehyun was confused at the sudden tension in the air while Beomgyu knows exactly why it's like that._

_"So, we're adults now," Taehyun says to break the silent barrier between them, "We're going to have a new life ahead of us."_

_Beomgyu stays silent._

_"I'm scared but also excited, you know? It's kind of thrilling to think about living your own life."_

_The brunette continues, looking up at the moon, "I mean, I still don't know what I want to do or pursue but maybe I'll find out when I see something I genuinely like."_

_"Hyun..."_

_"It might be hard, but I know I could do this."_

_"Taehyun."_

_"Because I got you by my side, right Gyu?"_

_"Kang Taehyun," he calls for the third time and halts in his steps which makes the other halt too and look at him with confusion in his eyes._

_"What's the matter?" he asks, his doe eyes filled with genuine concern._

_Beomgyu can't do this, he couldn't bear to see the hurt look on his face... he couldn't! He was so pure and innocent that he doesn't want to go through with his plan._

_But it was either his heart or his own and Beomgyu knows that if he doesn't take action right now, his heart will suffer until Taehyun finally gets the courage to leave him for a specific raven and leave Beomgyu with a shattered heart._

_"I can't do this anymore," he whispers and he feels the other panic._

_"Wha– what do you mean you can't do this anymore? Is there something wrong? Do you need help?" the younger fusses over him and his heart clenched._

_"You know that I'm always here for you, right?" Taehyun continues, bringing a hand up to his shoulder and Beomgyu knows he should end it right now before he falls in to the other's charms._

_"That won't be necessary anymore, Taehyun," he lets out rather harshly than what he had actually intended and he could see the other flinch and retract his hand._

_"No..." the brunette looks at him with a terrified look, face pale, "You can't be serious–"_

_"Yes, I am..." he lets out a shaky exhale before he turns around to face Taehyun with the most serious expression he could ever muster._

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

_He could see the way Taehyun's lips trembled or how his eyes shook as tears started forming in the corners of his eyes and Beomgyu wanted to hug him tight and kiss him senseless, telling him that it was just a joke._

_But he can't and he wouldn't, not when his heart is at stake._

_"No– Gyu–" Taehyun chokes as his tears started pouring out and trailed down to his cheeks, "Why? I thought we were okay..."_

_"That's what I also thought, Taehyun... but–"_

_"Then why?" the younger cuts him off with a yell, hurt evident in his voice, "Why are you breaking up with me? We were fine, Beomgyu! Our life was okay together! We were happy, we had time for each other– we were in love!"_

_"So..." he speaks calmly this time as he lifts his own two hands up to wipe his own tears, "What went wrong...?"_

_"Taehyun, I'm not blind."_

_The brunette looks up at him, completely confused, "What?"_

_'This is it,' Beomgyu sighs. He'll expose him completely. He couldn't let him wound his heart and get away with it._

_"I've seen the looks you were giving Kai," he starts and pauses for a bit to see what kind of reaction the younger gives him and receives a blank look from him, "I've seen the way you smile at him, I've seen the constant touches you give him. It's like I'm just someone you go to when Hueningkai isn't here and it makes me feel so awful."_

_Taehyun lets out an exasperated sigh, "We've talked about this already."_

_"We don't talk about this enough!" he snaps back, feeling his cheeks getting wet from his tears, "I swear, you look at him like you wished he was yours and the way you laugh and smiled at him made me think that you are dating him and not me! What am I really to you, Taehyun?! Someone you can go when Kai isn't within your reach?!"_

_"You're looking at things in an awful way, Beomgyu!" the younger fights back, clearly upset at the accusation, "Why would you accuse me of being in love and giving special attention to Hueningkai? I treat him like that because he was always there for me ever since the beginning but that doesn't mean I love him romantically!"_

_"And do you think that I'd blindly believe anything that you say?!" Beomgyu's blood was pumping in irritation and he knows that he's hurting the two of them but he can't stop his mouth, not when things had started to get this heated, "Should I bring up the time that you were hanging out with him when I was sick and that I only found out when one of my friends saw you and told me? Or when you weren't picking up the phone when I called you that time when you were out with him? Or should I bring the time that you kept holding his hand while your supposed boyfriend watched– and that happened a few hours ago at the arcade!"_

_"I wasn't hanging out with him that time when you were sick! Hyuka accompanied me to go buy some medicine for you and did you forget that I spent the night with you after giving you medicine and making you chicken soup?" he retorts as he pushes his pointer finger at the raven's chest, "And that time when I was out with him, you were out with your friends too so of course I didn't expect you to call plus I told you when I visited your dorm that my phone was dead!"_

_"And what about few hours ago?!" he bites back as he slaps the younger's hand away from his chest._

_"Hyung, he's moving away. He'll miss me and I'll miss him too," he sighs as he ruffles his chocolate brown hair in irritation, "I won't get to see him for who knows when so technically, I'd spend some last sort of physical affection with him. Hell, I was even cuddly with Soobin and you didn't even flinch!"_

_"That's because Yeonjun likes him."_

_"And so what? They aren't even dating! Me and Soobin are close too!" he frowns because of the raven's reasoning, "You are just acting that way because Hyuka doesn't even like someone nor know that someone actually likes him!"_

_"He might actually have a crush on you," he calmly says with a glare, "And you wouldn't know it."_

_"Me and Hueningkai go a long way back to the memory train, hyung. I know him and he knows me and I know that he wouldn't betray you nor promote cheating."_

_"That's what they all say anyways," he says with a roll of his eyes and the brunette was about to talk back but was beaten by the older._

_"If you want me to believe you, then make a choice. Hueningkai or me?"_

_Taehyun's face paled. He was typically a man who thinks through the options given to him logically and goes with what benefits him the most, even if the option he chose is hard but this? He couldn't choose between the two of them._

_His childhood best friend, who stood by his all these years, who witnessed his moody days and cheered him up whenever he is down, the first person he trusted and opened up to._

_Or his boyfriend, who is now a huge part of his life, who cuddled with him every night when he felt sulky, who always peppered him with kisses, the first person he fell in love and gave his heart to._

_They were both equally as special to him and Taehyun hated choosing between two people, much more if it's between two of the most important people in his whole life._

_He opens his mouth to answer but his voice wouldn't come out. He doesn't even know what to answer since he couldn't choose between the two of them._

_He tilts his head downwards, clenching his fists, staring at the ground. Beomgyu was too cruel._

_"That's what I thought," the raven scoffs in disbelief before turning his back at the brunette and walking away from him._

_"Wait, I'm not gon–"_

_"We're over, Kang," Beomgyu says in a voice with a hardened tone, as if he made a final decision, "I don't want to see your face ever again."_

_And then he continues to walk away, eyes staring at the distance with his mind a blur, trying his best not to look behind him._

_Beomgyu hoped that the younger would chase him, that Taehyun would hug his back and beg him to take him back but he knows that it's just wishful thinking._

_Besides, why would Taehyun even go after him when he couldn't even choose between him or Hueningkai?_

_The moment Beomgyu arrived at his house, he ran past his parents, maids and butlers, opened the door to his room and slammed it shut before throwing himself on his bed and burying his face on to his pillow and sobbed like it was the first time he ever cried._

_The next morning, he woke up with red puffy eyes and the sniffles. He checked his phone to see the time and saw that it was already eight in the morning, close to nine._

_He panics and immediately sprints towards his walk-in closet and fishes out a new set of clean clothes before shrugging the ones he was wearing and put it on._

_The group had planned to meet with Soobin and see him off before he could go in the bus and leave Seoul, same thing with Hueningkai but Soobin's bus was said to depart at 9 in the morning and he was going to be late._

_And with that, he puts on his shoes and speeds his way out of the house, muttering a quick goodbye to his confused parents and rushing to road to flag down a taxi, telling him to go to the bus stop near a certain building and to make it quick._

_When he arrived at the bus stop, he sees his friends give Soobin an equally long and bone crushing hug with the said man being lifted by Yeonjun, who looks like he doesn't want to let go with a ton of bags in their vicinity that looked like they were too much for just one person to carry and bring._

_Beomgyu pays the driver and tells him to keep the change as he rushes over to his friends, confused as to why there were only four of them when there should be five._

_"Hey, you brat!" Soobin calls when he sees Beomgyu rushing to them from the distance, making the other two turn around and look at him. Yeonjun's eyes were filled with mirth while Hueningkai's were surprisingly empty, the usual shine in the younger's eyes gone._

_"I thought you wouldn't come see me– oof!" Soobin barely catches the energetic raven who jumps up to latch himself on to him like a koala and he just chuckles at the boy's antics._

_"I'm gonna miss you," he says with a pout after getting down the tall tree of a man, "You'll come visit us right?"_

_"Of course I will, idiot," the older grins as he gives him what would be his last head pat, "You better be good to your Yeonjun-hyung because he's going to be stuck with only you."_

_Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at the "only you" part but shrugs it off and gives him a nod as the older turns around and gives them all each one final hug._

_"This is your fifth final hug, hyung," Hueningkai laughs and something unpleasant fizzles inside Beomgyu's stomach, like he had done something wrong, "When will it end?"_

_"It ends now since the bus will be going," he says with a bright smile, obviously trying to mask his sadness at the thought of parting with them._

_Soobin turns around to look at Yeonjun one more time and their eldest flushes._

_After a few beats of silence, Yeonjun gave him a sad smile and waved his hand, "See you, Soobin."_

_The said man replies with a "bye, Yeonjun," and a sad smile before turning to get some of the bags and turning back to enter the bus that immediately closed after he got inside._

_Yeonjun looked like he wanted to say something more but chooses to keep his lips sealed and Beomgyu could tell that he regrets it._

_Beomgyu just looks at the remaining bags on the floor in confusion. Soobin is a really clumsy and forgetful person, saying macarena instead of macaroni and shooky instead of rookie but to leave this many bags behind? That wasn't like Soobin at all._

_After the bus heads off, Hueningkai stretches his arms and lets out a yawn._

_"Well, I think it's my cue," he says with a lazy smile and Beomgyu turned to look at him in confusion._

_"Wait, wasn't your bus going to head off at lunch?" he asks, looking at Yeonjun if he also finds it weird but just finds the older looking away, "Why are you going so early?"_

_Now he knows why there were plenty of bags surrounding them because it wasn't just Soobin leaving at this moment._

_Hueningkai just bats his eyes at him and gives him a not-so forced yet not-so fake smile as he walks towards Beomgyu to give him a hug and then to Yeonjun to give him one as well._

_"I'll miss you guys," their youngest cackles, "Try not to miss me too much," he blows a kiss to which Yeonjun pretends to catch it and throw it away, earning a whine from the youngest._

_"Why so soon, Kai?" he asks, frowning at the thought of the youngest leaving them so soon, "We haven't even given you a proper goodbye? What about..."_

_He pauses, finding the name stuck on his tongue. He now remembers what had happened the night before now he's not just going to lose two of his best friends, but three and the fact that Taehyun is going to be staying here in Seoul is going to give him a hard time in moving on because he would see the latter everywhere._

_"Taehyun?" Hueningkai finishes for him and for some reason, he feels like a dongsaeng in front of a hyung._

_"Yeah," he nods with a gulp, feeling his throat go dry and it isn't because he was thirsty, "He's not even here to say goodbye to Soobin-hyung, what about you?"_

_Hueningkai just presses his lips into a thin line as he kneels down and opens one of the bags, fishing for something out of it._

_Beomgyu turns his head to look at Yeonjun who unhelpfully gives him a shrug though it looked like he knows more than what he's showing._

_After a few moments of shuffling around his stuff, Hueningkai stands up and gives him a plain letter. Just some bondpaper that was neatly folded, no stickers or colorful pens that indicate it was written by the younger or something._

_"Read it when you go home," he says before gathering all the bags and waved goodbye at them before heading off to a bus that was a few meters away from them and entered._

_Beomgyu fully turns to Yeonjun who was just whistling and so, he punches his hyung on the arm to get his attention._

_"You better tell me what's going on," he frowns since he was being kept in the dark._

_Yeonjun sighs and drags him to the main road to flag down a taxi and he just went along with it. The two of them arrived at Beomgyu's house and all the raven could do was give him questioning stares._

_"Look," Yeonjun starts, ruffling his hear, "I want you to go into your room and read the letter and then you'll know."_

_"Does Soobin know about this to or is it just you and Hueningkai?"_

_Yeonjun bites his bottom lip and thinks for a while before nodding._

_"Does..." his breath shifts, "Does Taehyun know about this too?"_

_All Yeonjun could do was give him a sad and pitiful smile as he gently pushes the raven to the gates of his own house, telling him to call him after he collects his thoughts before leaving._

_Beomgyu just shrugs at him before shouting at the older's back, saying that it won't be long before he calls him._

_The older doesn't turn around to retort and Beomgyu finds it weird._

_In fact, everything about today is just weird._

_But despite all that, he goes inside his house and greets the maids who were busy cleaning as he asks one of them to heat up his breakfast to which they gladly obliged._

_After eating breakfast and taking a nice, long, and warm shower and putting himself in his warm and comfy clothes, he flops back on his bed, staring at the ceiling._

_Beomgyu begins thinking about the things that he could possibly do, now that he's graduated already and those thoughts shifted from possible jobs aside being one of the employees in his father's company, to maybe adopting a bear and then finally, to Taehyun._

_He found it odd that the younger hadn't come up and bid the two of his friends goodbye, especially to Hueningkai when they were that close._

_He thinks back to the night before and mentally berates himself when he remembers the harsh words and accusations he threw at the younger, heart clenching in pain when the younger's hurt face flashed in his vision for a bit._

_Suddenly, he felt extremely guilty and remorseful. Beomgyu was emotional the night before that he did and said things that he didn't meant and now when he had finally calmed down, he regretted everything that he said._

_His first thought was to go and see Taehyun. The younger was probably sulking inside his apartment and Beomgyu felt bad, knowing that he made him like this which him miss Soobin and Hueningkai before they were going to leave Seoul._

_He had thought about buying him one, or maybe two whole cheesecakes, flowers that he loves and some chocolates to ask him for forgiveness and to maybe ask for another chance to court him._

_Because of his stupidness, he let the one boy that he loved with all his heart go and he sincerely regretted that._

_He was about to leave when he heard crinkling underneath him when he moved to sit up straight on the bed._

_He looks down on the place that he once laid down on to see the letter that Hueningkai gave him, now a bit crumpled due to being laid down._

_Beomgyu grabs it and opens the letter._

_At first, he was unamused since he just saw a few sentences written inside the paper but his mood completely changed when he reads the words written in the letter._

_**Hi, this is Taehyun.** _

_**I considered your words since you really wanted me to be with Hueningkai that badly.** _

__

_**I'm leaving Seoul and going to Incheon since I finally know what I want to do, I finally settled on something that I genuinely wanted to do.** _

__

_**I'm going there with Hyuka.** _

__

_**So, are you happy now?** _

_And the letter ended abruptly just like how he ended their relationship last night._

_There was no signed by nor anything color scribbles or even that one squirrel drawing that Taehyun always drew whenever he wrote letter for the older._

_"This has got to be some sick prank, isn't it?" he mutters under his breath as he immediately grabs his phone off the nightstand, scrambling out of his room, out of his house and lets his feet take him to Taehyun's apartment which wasn't that far off his own house, clenching both of his hands that led to the paper on his hand getting crumpled._

_His breathing quickened as well as his heartbeat as his feet were burning in tiredness but his body wouldn't let himself rest until he found himself standing in front of a tall building._

_He runs up to the stairs, looking at every number and name on the placards that were placed, his eyes focused._

_"Room 27, Room 27," he repeats over and over again as his eyes glance at the placards, immediately turning to the next one if it isn't Room 27 with the name Kang Taehyun on it._

_After a few more stairs and numerous placards later, he finally finds himself in front of Room 27._

_He looks below the placard to look at the nameplate but he just finds traces of what was being left behind by the nameplate before it was taken out._

_Beomgyu's heart sinks at the thought of this being not a prank at all._

_But still, he's got to stay positive right?_

_And so, he knocks on the door._

_"Taehyun, it's me Beomgyu," he says, voice cracking since his throat was starting to seize up, "Please talk to me."_

_There was no answer._

_He turns the doorknob and was surprised that it was opened and so, he hesitantly pushes the door open and immediately breaks down to the floor when he finds the room empty._

_The picture frames that the brunette hung on the walls were gone, that stupid red carpet that he told the younger to get rid of but never happened, and that one framed photo of the two of them smiling that the younger always put on his table._

_He runs towards the bedroom, the kitchen, and even the bathroom as he tears keeps spilling out of his eyes, hoping to find the younger pop out of his hiding spot in this empty, lifeless apartment._

_Beomgyu breaks down in the middle of what was once Taehyun's apartment as he tries to even salvage the remaining scent of the younger in his apartment, heart breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces and even more when he realizes that he brought all this to himself, that it's all his fault why he's crying on the floor like this._

_"Taehyun must've been like this too, huh," he mumbles in between his tears and hiccups as he presses his face on to the floor, letting his tears stain the solid ground._

_Beomgyu had only called Yeonjun after thirty minutes of him crying inside the abandoned room to be fetched by his hyung a few minutes later who was about to scold him for breaking and entering but stops when the raven latches on to him and cries his heart out, repeating the words 'Taehyun' and 'letter' out of his mouth._

_Yeonjun could only give him a hug, hoping that it would somehow ease the raven's tears even for just a little bit._

* * *

"Taehyun didn't come to lunch again," Yeonjun says with a soft sigh as he enters his bedroom with Soobin trailing behind him.

"Even if I wasn't there?" Beomgyu looked up to meet his hyung's eyes, sitting on his bed oh so pitifully, wrapping himself into a burrito roll with the older's blankets.

Soobin nods his head which made him frown, "I told Hyuka to tell him but he said Hyunie wouldn't budge."

"It's all my fault," Beomgyu wails as he plants his face on to Yeonjun's bed, "If I haven't gotten drunk and slept with him and left him right then and there, this wouldn't have happened. I look like an ass that had taken advantage of him right now."

"Not to be rude or anything, but you are," Yeonjun speaks up which earns him a teary glare from the younger.

"I swear to every god that existed that I don't remember anything after I passed out. I just woke up next to him the next day!" he was telling the truth, he couldn't remember for heaven's sake how they got to that point, "I probably said something out of line that time."

"You also fucked him so–" Soobin yelps when a pillow hits his face, earning a snicker from a red-faced Beomgyu.

"I really want to apologize to him," Beomgyu sighs as he shrugs off the burrito cover around him, "Because not only is this stopping us from being friends again, but it's taking a toll on you guys' relationships since he won't come out."

"We understand him, Beom," Yeonjun sits besides him to give him a pat on the back to which Soobin mimics by sitting on the opposite side, "It's hard when your feelings are taken advantage of– no offense to you– but it's just how it is. He needs to heal since it's obvious that he was affected by the entire thing a lot."

"But why would he even consent to having sex with me in the first place? I'm sure he'd be smart enough to punch me in the face even if I was smooth talking him."

"That's because he still loves you– or loved you."

He snorts at Soobin, "Bullshit."

"Well, why else would your ex sleep with you other than the reason that they still love you?" Soobin challenges and he just stays quiet, the older giving him a smug look afterwards when he doesn't retort, "He needs to heal and move on for real and he couldn't do that when you're there, in front of him. You must have messed him up pretty badly if he's still hurting even after two years."

Soobin just raises his eyebrows at Beomgyu who gave him a glare because of the last part, daring him to say that he was wrong.

But he knows he couldn't fight back his hyung's words because he knows that he's right. Beomgyu was obviously in the wrong, lashing out at Taehyun for his misplaced jealousy and deep insecurity to the point that he hurt the younger that he couldn't even bear to be in the same room as him.

That one drunken night was the cherry on top to ruining what could have been a whole new era of friendship for them, a fresh start in simpler terms.

"What about me then?" he hesitantly acts, voice so quiet that one that hasn't been paying any attention would miss it, "What about my feelings?"

Yeonjun and Soobin share a look together before shrugging and looking back at Beomgyu.

"Either you move on too or figure things out by yourself. We can't help you with this since it's an issue between the two of you so it's obvious that two of you should deal with it."

"But how am I supposed to do that? He's been ignoring not only me, but also you two for almost two weeks now."

Yeonjun shrugs, "It's fine for us since it's important to give him space. We can barge in his shared room with Hueningkai whenever we want if we want to hang out with him."

Beomgyu just groans and lets his back hit the comfy bed, staring at the ceilingg in hopelessness as he tries of thinking of ways to make it up to the younger.

He doesn't care if he can't get back with him, he just wants them to be friends again even if he's the only one whose in love.

Soobin pulls Yeonjun and shows him his phone, probably making the older read some messages. The bluenette whispered something in the pinkette's ear to which the pinkette gives him an "are you sure" to which the latter nodded at.

Yeonjun suddenly perks up, a happy smile displayed on his lips as he puts as hands on both sides of his lips, "We are going out to a club tonight."

"That's nice, goodbye," Beomgyu waves at them, not even looking up to look at their faces.

"And you're coming with us."

"That's ni– not nice!" he immediately sits up to give Yeonjun an angry face (which looked too cute) to which the couple just coos, "I'm moping here and what, you want me to go out clubbing?"

"If you're trying to think of ways to make it up to Hyunie, do it after you let yourself unwind at the club," the blue haired man advices and his boyfriend nodded, "It could freshen up your mind and gives you more space to think about."

Luckily for them, Beomgyu is as dumb as bricks to agree to that though that advice wasn't really that dumb and meaningless at all since the raven had thought about it carefully and thought that Soobin's advice could be helpful.

"Fine," he says with a frown to which the two eldest squealed at, "But I won't go and make do with some random stranger and you guys better promise me that if I drink too much cocktail, you're bringing my drunk ass home so I won't do anything dumb."

They grinned at him before giving him a nod.

Which now leads Beomgyu to his current situation right now.

The couple were dressed up in some kind of sexy outfit with Yeonjun wearing a black croptop with a black choker paired with tight black highwaist pants with boots while Soobin wore a see through collared shirt with a black underneath paired with loose slacks and dress shoes and Beomgyu snorts because why would they try to dress up so prettily when they'll just take each other's clothes off anyways when they're done scarring people on the dance floor.

Beomgyu was just wearing a simple a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie with white stripes paired with a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans along with a pair of black converse shoes to match his attire. He looks like a teenage high school kid but he's proud at that since he looks younger than what his age defines him to be.

Plus, he looks pretty hot even though he doesn't want to mingle with other people.

The three of them stood by the entrance as if they were waiting for someone and after a few minutes, they saw Hueningkai come out of the club which made the raven gasp at their sudden arrival.

"Why are you guys here?" the raven asked.

"We're to have fun," Yeonjun answered instantly with a coy smirk on his lips.

This time, Hueningkai turns to squint his eyes at Beomgyu, "And you?" he points.

The other raven just sighs as he shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, Kai. They forced me to come here. I just wanted to go home and sleep."

Hueningkai looks up to look at Yeonjun and Soobin's faces, a knowing smile on their lips and Hueningkai finally gets it, the reason why they're here.

He had texted Soobin that was dragging Taehyun at to a certain bar to get him to let loose and let his mind get rid of troublesome thoughts while he spends time with Jeongin for their third date in the club.

He should have expected what they were going to do when he received a reply from Soobin that had asked for the address of the club that he will go to.

"Searching for Jeongin?" Yeonjun adds with a teasing smile which prompted the youngest to turn red, his two other hyungs laughing and cooing at him.

"Yeah," he shyly nods, "You guys go on ahead," he continues as he steps aside.

"I'll be at the bar drowning in my sorrows. Come find me when you're ready to go home and please remember what I said," Beomgyu says with a wave before entering the club.

When they were sure that Beomgyu wasn't going to come out, they immediately huddled together.

"Okay, I think I caught up to your plan but are you sure this is a good plan?"

"Oh yeah, we promise. If this fails or turns the situation even worst, I'll buy you a plushie."

"A plushie can't fix a situation that got worst, Yeonjun-hyung."

"I'll buy you ten plushies then."

"Deal."

"Wow, I had no idea that you were a sugar daddy, Junie. Ten plushies? Woah, I could never."

"Shut up, Binie, you're my boyfriend. I'd spoil you with tons of things starting with my kisses later."

"You guys are gross, I want Jeonginie to save me."

* * *

Yes, Beomgyu actually hates being persuaded.

Reason why? Because there were tons of people dancing in the middle of the dance and he couldn't help but walk towards some place vacant that is not blocking the door.

He would usually join the sea of people dancing and grinding against each other but he decides against that since his heart was too wounded to even make him feel that much energy.

He was also feeling sleepy, his eyes hurting from the disco ball's flickering lights and so he heads over to where the bar was to sleep after he downs a few shots of alcohol, maybe not a few shots but just enough to knock him out.

But he instantly stops when he sees a familiar mop of blond hair, sitting alone on the bar, taking a sip of his water-filled glass cup.

Beomgyu could feel his heart quicken at the sight of the younger. Whether it was because of fear or excitement, he doesn't know but he knows that the younger made his heart soar just by his presence alone.

He wanted to go near him, to sit by the empty seat besides him and try to engage in a small talk, hoping that the younger wouldn't flee.

Beomgyu was thinking of numerous ways to approach him in a way that he wouldn't scare him or make things awkward (which is impossible) and before he could even settle at a thought, some guy waltzes up to where Taehyun was and sits next to him, saying something that made the blond flinch and turn to look at him.

His heart freezes.

'Is he a date? Was he waiting for him? Is he looking for some casual fun? Who is he? Where did he meet this guy?' a thousand questions erupted inside his head as he watches the handsome man flirt with Taehyun.

But no matter how hard he thinks to get a suitable, possible answer that won't hurt him, he knows what the younger was trying to do.

He wanted to forget about Beomgyu.

He was about to turn away before his eyes would water but stops when he sees Taehyun's eyes curve into a glare before looking back at his cup.

He stays rooted on his feet, eyes watching them in confusion as the blonde continues to glare at the man who kept on talking to him until he just ignores him.

The man pointed in front of him to which Taehyun followed and he could see the hand that used to point uncurl as he sneakily extends his hand towards Taehyun's glass cup.

If he didn't have such a good eyesight nor paid enough attention, he would've missed a white pill slip from the man's palm and into his water, completely dissolving once it hits like it was never been there before.

All Beomgyu could see at the moment was red. Why the hell would that guy slip in some drug inside Taehyun's drink?!

He marches towards the bar, completely ignoring the people that he accidentally bumped or the people that reached out to grab him, shaking off their hands when they touched him.

He was a man on a mission and his focused was pointed at no one else but Taehyun.

The moment he sees him lift the cup up to his lips, he sprints and manages to grab it when it hits his lips the cup, immediately flinging the contents at the man in front of them and putting an arm around the blond's neck protectively which made the said person flinch at his sudden action.

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" the now drenched man yells at him, standing up and giving him a furious look. The nerve of this man to be mad!

"Take a hint," he hisses back, heart pulsing very fast as his adrenaline started to kick in, "He doesn't clearly like talking to you so you should stop bugging him."

"And you think the best way to tell me that was to splash water on my face?!" the man argues and Beomgyu wanted nothing but to punch him until his nose breaks but he knows that he couldn't because he might get kicked out of the club.

He was sick of the audacity of his man to even yell at him for flinging the contaminated water at him like he was some innocent guy, doing innocent things in front of a real innocent person.

His mind flashed through different scenarios as to what might have happened when he hadn't seen him slip a drug in his drink and he hated every single one of them, no good ending to what he had been seeing, his hand gripping the blond's shirt a little to tightly for his liking at the thought of those scenarios happening.

All he could hear inside his head was the words "he tried to take advantage of Tyun" over and over again and vaguely registers the sound of Taehyun talking until he gets incredibly mad when he hears the innocent voice that was about to be taken advantage of and so he cuts him off.

"And you think the best way to get someone's attention is by drugging their drink?!"

He could hear Taehyun gasp at the accusation and he could only give the criminal in front of him a smug smirk as his face turned red, not even denying it.

It didn't take long for the man to regain his composure and yell at him again with sickening words, "You could've just said you wanted some, you fuck! We could've shared him!"

He was so disgusted.

"Security!" he was so thankful for the barista to call for security because of the barista didn't, he would've lost control and had started punching the man in front of him.

He lets out a relieved sigh and releases his hand from Taehyun's shirt when he sees the man getting dragged out by two buff men out of the club.

He praises himself at the thought of saving Taehyun, internally giving himself compliments until he realizes something.

What the hell was he going to do now?

He was behind Taehyun and he had just saved him, what's he going to do now? He's sure that the younger hadn't realized nor seen who his savior was since he obviously hadn't reacted in a way that Beomgyu had expected him to.

He considered running away before the younger could turn around and see him but he stops.

He's not going to run away anymore.

He needs to sit down and talk to Taehyun to resolve the issue that the two of them have.

Beomgyu had kept on telling himself that he changed for the better but he wouldn't know if it's true until he manages to man the fuck up and talk to Taehyun.

Who knows, this might be the last time he could see the younger before it will go back to the same cycle of the younger ignoring them.

Beomgyu lets himself exhale deeply before sitting down at the chair where the man that got kicked out sat at.

He temporarily sees the smile on Taehyun's lips and his heart immediately pounded on his chest, wanting to be let out.

It's been a long time and he still feels the same way as his high school self when he looks at Taehyun.

The blond then turns his head towards his direction, eyes meeting his and the smile on his lips dropped along with Beomgyu's heart when he saw it happen.

The younger stands up and turns away.

The Beomgyu in the past would have let him walk away and deem this as a failure but this is the Beomgyu in the present we're talking about and he's not going to make that same mistake at the restaurant last week.

"Taehyun-ah!" he calls out but the blond just walks faster.

Beomgyu stood up and took long strides towards him, grabbing his hand and turning him around once he caught up with him.

The blond yanks his hand back, giving him an icy glare.

"What do you want?!" he says with a sharp glare pointed at the raven.

He opens his mouth to speak but no words came out. He wanted to talk but about what? What should he talk about? What can he talk about?

Taehyun registers his silence as "nothing" and turns around to leave but gets stopped by Beomgyu.

'You won't accomplish anything if you keep overthinking stuff, go for it,' he reminds himself and so he goes for it.

With shaky lips, he manages to open his mouth and speak, "I... I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what? About the night that you were drunk? Did you want me to tell you the things that you oh so forgot?" Beomgyu flinches at the memory of that day, he hadn't expected the blond to be so blunt.

He was always that blunt anyways.

"No, that's not–"

"Oh really?" he cuts him off, "You don't want to hear me say how you fucked me so well that night?"

The raven's face immediately turned cherry red at the vulgar words that the younger threw at him and almost screeches as he reaches over to cover the boy's mouth, which ultimately failed as the blond smacked him away.

"You don't want to hear me say that you were my first time? Or that I loved every second while doing it? What else? Did you want more compliments, Beomgyu? Or did you come here to rub it in my face that you fucked me after lying to our friends?"

So Taehyun thinks that he was lying about forgetting their encounter.

He frowns at the sarcastic tone the younger. He knows that he's saying that because he was tremendously hurt by his actions even if he couldn't remember what he did, but he was still at fault.

"Forget it then, I'm l–"

"No, that's not it," he whispers softly, surprised that the other stopped talking when he did, "I'm not here to listen to you say those things, I don't even want to know what really happened that night since you were so hurt by it."

Taehyun seemed to see the genuine feelings that Beomgyu was showing and the raven could feel himself calming down when he sees the blond look down to think and put his words into his mind.

The two of them went silent and still for a while, only hearing the upbeat music of the club.

After a while, Taehyun lets out a deep exhale and lifts his head up slightly to meet him in the eye, his eyes shaking slightly as he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Do you... do you mean that?"

The younger says it as if he was hoping that Beomgyu really meant what he said, that he wasn't lying, that he was willing to trust him this time. He was showing his vulnerable side to him, something that the Taehyun he knew would never do, and that cracked his heart.

"Yeah," he responds in a breathy tone as if his breath had been taken away at the beautiful sight of the younger, "I didn't even know we ended up like, you know."

Taehyun sighs as he turns away for a while, raising his fingers up to bite his nails as if he was contemplating something and Beomgyu's heart soars at the familiar habit the blond has, internally cooing at the younger who never grew out of his adorable habit.

After contemplating for a while, he looks at Beomgyu with a determined glint in his eyes before looking down on the raven's hand, reaching forward to grab his hand.

Beomgyu jumps up slightly when he feels Taehyun's hand wrap around his, questions forgotten when he was suddenly pulled by the younger.

Taehyun had pulled him out of the club and around the corner of the club before stopping at a bench at the side of the club and letting go of the raven's hand as he settles down.

Beomgyu must've looked dumb for staring because Taehyun gave him a look of confusion when he didn't move after a while before patting the space that was a few meters away from him on the bench.

The raven sits down and the air between the two of them was awkward. The two were exes to begin with, how can they be not awkward?

"So–"

"Thank–"

They both started at the same time, surprised faces slowly turning into shy smiles and giggles before gesturing at each other to go first.

Beomgyu kept on insisting and so Taehyun decided to speak first.

"I just wanted to thank you," he starts, avoiding eye contact with him, "If it wasn't for you, then I don't know where I would be right now or if I'm still breathing."

"It's nothing." he replies, sending him a smile despite him not looking at all, "He was trying to take advantage of you, so of course I had to help you."

"You didn't need to do that though."

"Any person with the right mind would help."

"Yeah, but I'm not just any person for you to help," Taehyun says, looking at him and something unrecognizable was swimming in his eyes, "I'm your ex."

The past him would stay quiet or maybe lie but he's changed now and he's here to show it, "I don't hate you or anything. Just because you're my ex doesn't mean that I should let you get drugged and taken away."

He speaks first before Taehyun could, "Besides, you're kinda important to me anyways."

Taehyun gives him a surprised, wide-eyed look at that before settling into his trademark poker face, "Kinda?"

Beomgyu nods, knowing that his voice will betray him if he opens his mouth to speak because it's not "kinda" but "very" or something much greater than very.

Taehyun, the sweet soul that he is, doesn't pry and just hums in acknowledgment, feeling satisfied at the answer.

The two of them stayed quiet for a while, sitting a few feet apart while staring at the same stars, sky, and moon, with only the sounds of a few passing cars brought noise but they didn't mind it anyways.

The somewhat awkward air around them had thinned out and turned into something more comfortable.

Beomgyu looks at Taehyun's side profile and drinks his appearance. Messy blonde hair under the night sky with a ghost of a smile on his lips, staring at the night sky and a vague memory flashes by his mind back to the time when his hair was still brown and they were at the same position, just at different places.

How lucky was he to be able to date such a beauty and how foolish was he to let go of him because of his insecurities.

He sees Taehyun's head move and so he instantly snaps his head upwards, afraid of getting caught.

"Hyung."

The blond calls out and he could feel himself shiver.

"You had something to say, right? What is it?"

Beomgyu swallows the lump on his throat before turning his head to the side, immediately feeling his cheeks burning up when his eyes meet up Taehyun's again. Luckily for him, the lonely streetlight that kept them illuminated was a bit dim and his blush was hidden.

"It's just that," he closes his eyes to mentally applaud himself for maintaining his voice, "You brought me here to talk when you obviously didn't want to... why?"

"You saved me," he simply says, shrugging his shoulders, "The least I could do is to hear you talk when you did all that."

"But you were so–"

"If you don't want want me to leave, then you better start talking about what you really wanted to talk about," the younger says with a non-threatening glare and he lightly smiles at that, feeling their friendly banter coming back.

"You're so mean," he pouts, playfully hitting the other to test the waters, feeling accomplished when he sees the corners of the blond's lips quirk up in a light smile.

Guess the night is going well after all.

"I just wanted to talk to you about us... and our break up to be exact," he sees Taehyun flinch slightly at mention of their break up but doesn't say anything so he figures that it's okay to continue.

"I want to explain–"

"There's nothing for you to explain."

He gives Taehyun a confused look, wondering why he said that. Taehyun must've felt his gaze on him because he lets out a sigh.

"I already get why you broke up with me, hyung. I spent too much time with Kai and had no time for you to the point that you thought that I was cheating on you."

He stops breathing, "But you didn't cheat on me."

The blond looks at him as if he found his words ridiculous and obvious but looks away after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I never did."

"But that's not what I wanted to–"

"Like I said, there's nothing–"

"Oh my god, please let me fucking talk, Taehyun," he regrets it a bit when he sees the younger flinch at his tone that had suddenly sounded louder than what he had intended.

"Let me talk, okay?" he says a bit more softly know and the other nods at him.

"It's not that you spent too much time with Kai, or spent less time with me, or anything. It's because of me."

Taehyun looked so confused at what he said and opened his mouth to respond but figures he should listen and just say what he wanted to say afterwards.

"I was just so scared at the thought of you leaving me and using me as a substitute when the person you really liked isn't there with you," Taehyun gives him a look of offense and he quickly continues, "I know, I know, I was wrong and so delusional for thinking of that."

The younger gives him a look equal to being upset or pissed off, he couldn't tell, "Why did you think that I would use you as a subsitute?!"

"Because you were so pretty!" he shouts and instantly regrets it since his voice might have gone through different roads because there were no cars to drown out the loudness of his voice.

Taehyun's cheeks turned pink at that, "Because I was so pretty?"

"Y-yeah..." he sighs, realizing that he'd just have to say it since he just yelled out to the whole city that Taehyun was (and is still) pretty, "You know that you were the prettiest guy in school, right?"

"I'm not the prettiest–"

"You were."

"Then why would you ask–"

"Oh my god, just–" he flails his arms around as if to tell him to shut up and the blond gives him a look of amusement, "Okay, let me rephrase that, you were the school's heartthrob. The ice prince, they would say, who wouldn't bat an eyelash at his suitors," the younger snorts at his description.

"Now picture me, an overly energetic class clown, who looks and has grades that are average and is a clumsy idiot who always forgets his wallet, why would you even like someone like me? I was happy that I found out that you liked me but I was also having doubts because why would someone like you, who is sought after every boy and girl in school, would have feelings for an average guy like me?"

"Because you are you," Taehyun answers smoothly without missing a beat (though Beomgyu's heart skipped a beat), "I don't care about looks or grades and I don't really catch myself falling for those handsome or cute or smart persons. I just loved you because you were you."

He sees something shift in Taehyun's eyes and he instantly panics. His heart was beating loudly that he fears that the blond might hear it, afraid that he'd know about his feelings.

"W-well, you should have fallen for them!" he manages to stutter out after trying to calm his heart.

The blond cocks an eyebrow at him, "And why is that?"

"It's because you deserve better, Taehyun. You deserved someone as pretty as you, someone as smart as you, someone that doesn't look so stupid when they stand next to you, someone that is on par with your level," Beomgyu continues and it was almost as if he was spitting out every single word out of his mouth, "I really thought that you'd be going for people that are like you."

"But then you liked me," he groans, rubbing his hands on his face, "And I was so insecure because I knew you deserved better. I was even more insecure when you and Hueningkai started hanging out a lot and I even disregarded your words about you and him being just friends, I disregarded what Soobin said about the two of you being close because he was the first person you've ever opened up to."

"Hyung, it's okay–"

"No, it's not okay!" he snaps at him with teary eyes, "It's not okay, Taehyun. I saw how much I hurt you because of my jealousy, insecurity and negative thoughts. I destroyed our relationship because I didn't put any trust on you and until now, I regret every stupid decision I made back then."

Taehyun gave him a look of sympathy, sliding closer to him to pat his back to comfort him.

"It's all in the past, hyung," he says with a comforting smile, "I changed, you changed, we both changed. There's no need for you to regret anything anymore."

Beomgyu shakes his head, "You didn't need to change, Tyun. You were perfect the way you were and I set you aside just like that."

The way Taehyun's nickname rolled out of Beomgyu's tongue so smoothly made the blond's fragile heart beat fast and for a second, he was about to retract his hand, afraid of feeling deeper but what can he do? When he's sitting besides the guy that tormented his mind every night and day?

Plus, he brought this to himself for dragging him out to talk and so, he keeps his hand placed on the raven's back.

"Nobody's perfect," he responds after finding his voice for a while, "I had my own set of flaws too."

"Yet you never showed any of it," Beomgyu counters, taking deep breaths to combat the tears that were threatening to fall, "You were so kind, understanding, and patient that you even put up with me when I kept on accusing you of cheating and finding another guy and using me as a substitute y'know."

"And I even had the audacity to be the one to break up with you when it's supposed to be you who should have ended things," he laughs dryly, "I'm so pathetic."

"You were even begging me not to leave and– god, I'm so sorry, Taehyun. Hyung was so stupid."

"It's fine," Taehyun, the angel he was, forgave him despite everything that he'd done, "I was willing to put up with all your accusations because I really loved you back then. I believed that the ups and downs that we had was just an obstacle and you just needed to go through puberty though I didn't really know how relationships worked because it was my first one," he giggles and honestly, it is the best thing that Beomgyu's ever heard the whole week.

"Guess how that went," he says with playfully grin, getting a playful punch in return, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

It felt good to have Taehyun back by his side again, to be able to be joking like this, he would trade everything he had just to experience this moment a little bit longer.

Even if they stayed as friends and nothing more than this, Beomgyu would accept it as long as he could see Taehyun smile this close and make him laugh instead of frown.

"I want to ask you a question, is it okay?" Taehyun nervously asks after the two of them calmed down after a series of playfully punching.

Beomgyu nodded, also feeling nervous for some reason, "Sure, go ahead."

"Are you telling the truth? That you can't remember anything from that night when you were drunk?"

"I–" he slightly jumps at the unexpected question but then nods, getting even more nervous, "Yeah, I can't remember a single thing. Did I do something?"

Taehyun gives him an unimpressed look and tugs his sweater and undershirt a bit, exposing his collarbones which had Beomgyu combusting, pointing at the already fading mark of that night's adventures to which Beomgyu panicked and smacked his hands away.

Two years on and he's still not used to the younger's bluntness.

"Minus that," he coughs, face red, "Did I say something bad? What did I do to make you mad?"

Taehyun frowns, "So you really don't remember the words you said."

Beomgyu gives him a horrified look, fearing the worst, "Oh my god, what did I say? Please don't tell me that I offended you– just remember this, I don't mean what I said that night."

Taehyun gets even more sad at that, "Y-you don't mean it?"

Confusion, scared, panic, and a lot of different feelings are all coming towards Beomgyu in one go and he's confused as to what to say to the younger.

Damn his drunk self for saying idiotic things and damn him for not remembering it.

"No– yes– but– okay listen," he raises his hands up as if he was trying to calm Taehyun down but in reality, he was calming down himself, "I don't know what I said that night but Yeonjun always tells me that my drunk self is usually honest but is an idiot at the same time so I can't really answer that for you."

"Then why... why did you have..." the blond couldn't finish it but he knows what he means.

"I honestly don't know why I did that, Taehyun."

Lies, lies, lies.

He knows all too well that his drunk self acted out on impulse since he missed Taehyun that greatly.

"Why did you leave me the next day?" he asks, voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know– I mean, the last memory I had was talking with Jeongin and the next thing I knew, I was waking up on a bed, naked, with you by my side filled with marks. I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I left."

He could see the look of disbelief on Taehyun's face and he really wants nothing to do but to wipe it off but he doesn't know how.

How can he make him smile again?

"A-ah, I see," the younger barely lets the words out, "It's getting late, I need to go home now."

"No, wait."

He grabs Taehyun's arm when the younger had stood up. When he was sure that the younger wouldn't run, he lets go and stands up, face-to-face with the pretty blond boy.

"I still have a question for you."

Taehyun tsks, tears glistening in his eyes, "Make it quick."

"What did my drunk self tell you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You are obviously distraught because of something that I said," he continues coolly, running his fingers through his hair up in nervousness, "Can you tell me what I said?"

Taehyun shakes his head, "I can't."

Beomgyu's eyes widened, "You can't? Don't say that you forgot because I know that you still remember otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this."

Taehyun keeps shaking his head, now covering his face, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can say it."

It takes him a moment to realize but this was like that time when he confessed to Taehyun at the courtyard, with him crying as Taehyun kept talking to him in a soft tone when he kept on being stubborn and avoided his questions.

Now, the roles had been reversed and now, Beomgyu will be the one to console him.

"Hyun-ah," he calls out, feeling himself smile when the younger nods at the nickname, "I need you to be honest."

Beomgyu is not the best at consoling and comforting people through his words, he does it by actions and he's being so careful not to hurt Taehyun.

Taehyun shakes his head.

"Please?" he begs, giving him a smile that he knows he won't see, "For Gyu?"

"No, I can't. Please, just let me–"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, Hyun," his voice drops by an octave lower and he swore he saw Taehyun shiver, "So please tell me."

The night was silent once again. No birds chirping, no cars passing by, only the light of the moon and the flickering streetlight keeping them company.

After what feels like forever, Beomgyu sighs. He was about to back away, thinking that he made the blond uncomfortable enough to go mute until he spoke.

"Do you still love me?"

Beomgyu was about to pass it as the wind talking nonsense to him until he saw Taehyun's cheeks that aren't blocked by his hands, flaming red.

He sucks in a breath as the younger lets his hands fall down and oh, it was a beautiful sight.

The blond in front of him was fiddling with the hem of his sweater, cheeks tinted red along with his nose from the cold, lips pursed into a pout as his eyes pointed towards his shoes, unable to lift his gaze up to look at him.

He was distracted by the beauty in front of him and almost slaps himself when he remembers that he has to reply.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"B-because!" he exclaims, "You were saying weird things during that night and it messed with my head."

"M-my words messed with your head?" his eyes widened, heart suddenly blooming. He feels like he knows what the younger was trying to say but he doesn't wanna hold on to it like a fool.

"You kept on saying weird things that made me feel like this," he huffs out, "I was so close, so close to finally doing it you know?"

'He was so close to moving on,' his mind finishes for him and even if he tries to deny it, it was the only thing that was possible.

"I wanted to know because I wanted to see if you saw through me and thought it was fun to play with me," Beomgyu gulps, suddenly feeling so hot, knowing where this conversation will lead to, "And even if I knew that you were drunk out of your ass, I still believed your drunk blabbering because I wanted it to be true and because I– I–" he closes his eyes, hands gripping the hem of his sweater tighter and Beomgyu waits for him to confirm it, to confirm his suspicions.

But Taehyun doesn't give him the satisfaction of knowing what he was trying to say.

"Forget it," the younger says as he turns his back towards him, "It was a nice night talking with you, I'm going first."

Beomgyu doesn't know how this sudden urge of bravery hit him but he takes long strides towards the younger who was already moving away, grabbing his hand and spinning him around.

"I said I'm– mhfffm!" the younger's words were drowned out by a pair of soft lips pressing against his as he was tugged closer to the raven by his hand.

Maybe it was because of the younger's sparkling doe eyes? Or maybe it was because of his cherry red cheeks? Or maybe it was because of the way his cute hands that were almost fully covered by sleeves that were clenching on his sweater? Or maybe his soft plush lips that he can't get his eyes off of that maybe him do it.

But what's important is that he's kissing Taehyun right now, under the moonlight and his heart swells up at the fact that the blond isn't moving away.

In fact, he tilted his head to properly slot his lips against Beomgyu's, his free hand sliding from his stomach towards the middle of his chest, unsure if he should push him or pull him closer.

Beomgyu takes the initiative as he guides Taehyun's hand that he was holding on to his shoulder before letting go and letting his hand snake around the blond's waist, grabbing the belt loops on his jeans to pull the younger flush against him.

Taehyun gasps at the sudden contact and Beomgyu takes that as his chance to slide his tongue in, playfully wrestling against Taehyun's willing one.

Taehyun's hands were slowly moving towards the back of Beomgyu's head, pulling him closer as the latter wraps his arms around his waist to pull him impossibly closer.

The once playful kiss turned into something more deep and passionate as Beomgyu tilted his head slightly to give Taehyun more access to his mouth and to be able to kiss him deeper.

A soft moan escapes out of the blond's lips when he pulls on his bottom lip with his teeth, making him whisper a deep fuck as the younger's moan immediately travels south in his body.

After nipping and pulling at Taehyun's lips once more, he pulls away and internally coos at how the blond unknowingly chased after his lips, looking all messed up with dreamy eyes and something stirs in Beomgyu's chest.

Before Taehyun could even ask why he stopped, he was once again grabbed by Beomgyu and got pulled into a certain direction.

He doesn't know how long they had been running for because his mind had only been chanting "Beomgyu Beomgyu Beomgyu" after what had recently transpired.

The only time he snapped out of his Beomgyu-filled trance is when he finds himself standing infront of an unfamiliar door with the raven fiddling with his keys to open the door, hand still holding his.

He drags Taehyun inside the place, which he could guess is Beomgyu's house by the way his walls were decorated with pictures of him, his family and friends. He lets his eyes roam around the place as he was dragged by the older.

He could have sworn he saw a familiar photo on the table in the living room when they passed by the place as Beomgyu lead him upstairs.

The next thing he knew is that he was being pushed inside another room and being pinned against the door with the older's lips pressed up against his along with his body.

The kiss this time was filled with desperation, a huge contrast to their deep and passionate kiss earlier. It was as if they were running out of time and they needed to make the most of it.

He feels a sense of deja vu when the raven pushed his leg in between Taehyun's and rest it there as he pressed himself impossibly close to him.

It was only then that Taehyun realized what they were doing when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist.

He gasps and immediately pushes Beomgyu off of him, who stumbles backwards with a confused yet hurt look, bringing Taehyun back to that one particular night.

"I don't want to do this," he sighs, trembling as he raises his hands up to cover his face.

Beomgyu gives him a look of concern, walking towards him but stopping at a considerable space before asking, "What's wrong?"

"You– me– us– this whole thing!" he exclaims, raising both of his hands up to point at the two of them, "I know where this leads to and I know what we're going to do but I won't let myself feel that way again!"

"Feel that way again? What way?"

"I... don't want to feel so stupid by trusting my heart rather than my mind..." he says with a small sigh, eyes looking down on his feet.

"You wouldn't be stupid when you trust your heart in this situation right now, Tyun," Beomgyu gives him a reassuring smile, almost as if he knows what he's thinking of.

"No," Taehyun shakes his head, "What makes this different from that night?"

"Well," Beomgyu grins, taking one step closer towards Taehyun who just gives him a vulnerable yet wary look, "What's different is that I'm not drunk."

He looks around the room that they are in, which prompted Taehyun to look around realized that they were in a bedroom, "The place is different too. We're in my bedroom and not Woosan's."

"And," he leans down as he reaches out to grab Taehyun's hand, who didn't even react, holding it so carefully with his soft fingers as if he was holding something precious.

Beomgyu ghosts his lips on top of Taehyun's hand, who gasps, "I can remember this. I can cherish this memory of you and I in this very room," he gives him a charming smile as he looks at him through his bangs before leaning forwards to plant a kiss on his hand.

"You said the same thing that night and even did the same thing, huh," Taehyun frowns, ignoring the warm feeling that bloomed inside his chest.

Beomgyu's eyes along with his mouth widened at the information before giving him the biggest, goofiest grin before planting a quick kiss on the younger's lips.

"I've never forgotten about my habits," he grins before pecking him again, "Kissing your hand to reassure you."

The blond gives him a fond look with a beautiful soft smile on his lips which made the raven feel that he was graced by an angel because of his smile.

"You never did," he murmurs before his smile turns into a pout, "But instead, you forgot about that night when the two of us had sex for the first time."

The raven would've panicked at that but this time, he knew that the younger was just being playful with him.

Beomgyu shakes his head before cupping the younger's cheeks, "I don't want that to be our first time, not when I don't remember any of it but instead..."

He grabs Taehyun's hand and tugs him towards the bed, letting the blond sit down who looks up at him with hopeful doe eyes. He straddles the younger on his thighs as he loops his arms around his neck while the younger had his hands carefully placed at his waist.

"Let's make this our first time," he leans in to whisper to his ear, voice deep and smirking when he hears Taehyun let out a shaky breath that hit his neck, "A first that we can both remember and cherish."

He then dives in to capture the younger's lips who kissed him back with the same eagerness, keening when he bites and pulls at his bottom lip.

He lets his hands roam up from his neck and through his hair, messing it up as he tilts his head and pulls him closer, letting out a satisfied hum when Taehyun grips his waist tightly.

Beomgyu pulls back to admire the flushed up face of the younger, hair tousled in every direction but nonetheless looks like an angel.

"I never said I wanted to have sex with you anyways," Taehyun says, looking away as he tries to put on a nonchalant look.

Beomgyu pouts and pushes him on the bed which caught him out of guard and let his back hit the bed with an oof.

The blond props himself up using his elbows to balance himself but instantly stops and gulps when he sees the older hovering over him with his hands placed at each side of Taehyun, legs trapping his body underneath.

"Then I'll make you want me," he says with a dark grin, lust circling in his eyes that had Taehyun feeling giddy with excitement since he knows that those eyes are looking at him and directed at him only, "So much that you'd want me for the rest of your life."

Taehyun just smirks at him before grabbing his tie and pulling him closer, noses touching as he relishes the dark and lustful gaze the older was sending him.

He wanted to lay down on the bed and let himself be taken by Beomgyu but he had a bit of a pride and he doesn't want to just show weakness like what he did at that one night with him.

"I'd like to see you try, baby,"he says in a challenging tone and that was all it took for Beomgyu to snap.

Beomgyu pinned Taehyun's shoulders down as he went down to capture Taehyun's lips again. It didn't take long for Beomgyu to sit himself down on the blond's hips, earning a groan from the one underneath him which made him slip his tongue in easily.

One of his hands trailed down from the blond's shoulders to the hem of his hoodie, slipping his cold fingers underneath the soft fabric and spread his hand flat on the younger's chest with the thin fabric of the younger's white shirt stopping him from touching his skin.

Beomgyu wanted to touch Taehyun right now, he really wanted to but he doesn't want to scare the blond and he wants to savor the night.

However, the other has other things in mind. He grew impatient at the older's soft caress of his shirt underneath his already bunched up hoodie and so he thinks that he'll just have to deal with this situation his own way.

He thrusts his hips up, rubbing against the older's thick thighs that had been perfectly in line with his hips. He smirks in amusement when he feels the older pull away from his lips to spill a couple of moans as he rolls his hips.

"What's wrong, Gyu?" he teases as he rubs his hard on to the spot near Beomgyu's a bit too roughly before putting his hips down, "Thought you wanted me to want you even more but you're turning into putty with just a roll of my hips."

"I should remind you that you're the one lying down on the bed," the raven smirks as he settles himself down in between the blond's legs before raising his legs up, positioning himself in the middle and thrusts.

Taehyun chokes back a moan at the friction on his ass, "Fuck, why are you dry humping me you idiot?!"

"Did you want me to do something else?" the bastard just gives him a look that is far too innocent for his actions right now.

He brings his hips up with a roll to line it perfectly with Taehyun's hard on presses himself against him, rolling his hips at the delicious friction while the younger beneath him tries to match the rhythm of his hips.

"Damn it, it hurts..." Taehyun hisses as he bucks his hips at the gnawing sensation on his lower stomach, wanting to get rid of his pants.

Taehyun lets out a sound that is like a cry and also a moan he feels Beomgyu's hand rub over his clothed hard on, rubbing it up and down.

"Want me to take these off?" he asks with an all too innocent smile as he playfully fiddles with the zipper.

Taehyun nods, desperate for his jeans to be slipped away from him.

"Words, baby."

Taehyun glares at Beomgyu who just smirks at him. He doesn't want to give Beomgyu the pleasure of telling him what he wants and so he does it by grabbing tie and pulling him towards to enter another round of kisses.

"I like this better," he whispers before surging forward again to kiss him.

The raven starts to pull the blond's hoodie off him, leaving him in his white shirt while the latter retaliates by pushing the older's leather jacket off his shoulders.

They don't know how much time had passed but they found themselves naked with only their underwears on, clothes lying on the floor somewhere.

Beomgyu was about to reach for Taehyun's underwear when a hand stopped him from pulling it down.

Taehyun gives him a shy and unsure look and Beomgyu coos at the cuteness the younger was exuding despite the situation that they were in right now. He reaches over with his free hand to grab the latter's hand and give it a kiss before going for a quick peck on his lips.

He takes his leftover clothing off and immediately his mouth waters at the sight.

"Don't stare at it!" Taehyun yelps as he reaches downwards to cover it which proved to be futile since the older had easily pried his hands off it.

"I'm such a dunce for forgetting to ever see this beautiful sight," he swoons, "Drunk me was so lucky to see this what the hell."

"Stop talking about my dick!" Taehyun scolds, face turning red in each second.

"Why not? It's beautiful, you got to see it for yourself!"

"What the hell do you mean by– ah!" his words were interrupted by his own loud moan when the raven moved to gave it a testing lick at the tip.

He began breathing erratically as the older had put his plush lips around him and sunk down, warmth pooling at his stomach.

Beomgyu bobbed his head up and down as his mischievous eyes looked up through his bangs and stared at Taehyun's half lidded ones.

"Hyung, stop," he gasps out when he feels himself going to burst to which the older complies, sliding off with a pop. Despite this being the second time, he still feels shy and unused to it which makes him easy to burst.

Beomgyu gives him a confused look all the while stroking him which had driven Taehyun crazy.

"Want to cum with you inside me," Taehyun whispers, chest heaving up and down, "Please."

"Fuck, yeah, sure," Beomgyu stutters, surprised by the blond's needy voice that he didn't know he could have.

He moves away from Taehyun for a bit, ignoring how the younger whined at the loss of warmth as he headed over to his drawer to get his necessities and no sooner than ten seconds, he was back on his original position, sitting in between his thighs.

He rips off the packet of lube using his teeth and lets it pool down to his fingers to lube it up before circling around his entrance.

He pushes one finger in and Taehyun mewls in pain which made him immediately reach out for his hand and kiss it as he spoke reassuring words to him.

"Hyun, you're still so tight even for your second time," he says, trying to get the blond's mind off the pain and focus on something else.

Taehyun hummed as he nodded to his words, "Do you like it?" he asks, eyes filled with so much innocence yet at the same time filled with so much want that Beomgyu wanted to take him right there.

"I love it," he inserts a second finger, pulling back slightly to thrust hard which made the younger let out a choked moan, "So much, baby."

Beomgyu relishes the noises that Taehyun made when he angled his fingers properly that it hit his prostrate or when he thrusted a bit too hard that had his walls clench tighter or when he inserted his third finger and curled which made the younger let out a sound that could make pornstars jobless.

"Hyun, I'm going to make you cum, okay?" he says before twisting his fingers at a certain angle which led the younger to buck his hips up.

"Wh-what?" Taehyun stutters and vaguely ignores how Beomgyu's other hand is now wrapped on his dick, "Wait– no–"

"I don't have condoms, so this is all that I could do," he answers to which Taehyun sits up and stops his hands from moving.

He looks at him with seriousness evident in his eyes.

"Gyu, Fuck me raw."

Beomgyu chokes on his spit.

"Wh-what?!"

"I don't mind you doing me raw..." this time, the shy Taehyun he knew came back and had probably snapped back to his senses as his face turned red at what he said, "But if you don't like it, I mean–"

"I like it actually!" he cuts Taehyun off before clearing his throat, "It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt since I know that this kind of thing hurts..."

"As if you didn't have your plastic covered dick shoved inside me one night."

"Okay, geez," he blushed red as he pulls down his underwear and aligning his hips with Taehyun's entrance, "You're demanding, aren't you?"

"Well, I am brat," he smirks, rubbing his hole against Beomgyu's tip, spreading pre cum around it to which the older just bites his lip at, "If you're worrying about me having any kinds of sickness, don't worry since I'm clean."

"I trust you that's why I'm not even worried about that. I'm clean too," he gives him a kiss on the nose.

Taehyun just hums at his words, "I'm not convinced, are you even clean?" he teases but instantly regrets it when the older pushes inside him without any warning:

"You'll know right after I fuck you hard that you wouldn't be able to stand," he smirks back at the ecstatic face of the younger when he continues to pound hard inside him.

Taehyun mewls at the pleasure he was feeling and at the sight of Beomgyu on top of him as his hungry eyes eyed him like he was his, like nobody can make him look away.

He feels the older twitch inside of him after a few more hard thrusts, getting increasingly fast as his thrusts started to get erratic and messy, getting closer to his release.

Taehyun feels Beomgyu suddenly start to move away from him and he panics, looping his legs around his hips and pressing him back inside him with a hiss.

"Hyung, it's okay. You can cum inside me."

"It's not that," Beomgyu groans as he lets his hips move slowly as he grinds inside Taehyun, trying to keep his cool, "I just don't want this night to end."

Taehyun's eyes widened before turning into crescents, giving him a bright smile as he loops his arms this time around his neck, pulling the older closer to him as he gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's okay, Gyu," he giggles, "We can do it again."

Those words were enough to fuel Beomgyu as he pulls the most desperate looking face at the younger's words before latching his lips on to his neck and wrapping his arms around the younger as he pummeled inside him mercily.

He doesn't know how many times they had done it that night nor how many times the two of them came, but what he does know is that before he closed his eyes, he saw an angel sleeping besides him and he went to sleep with a smile on his face after muttering a soft "I love you" in his drowsy state.

* * *

Beomgyu wakes up first.

He groans as he tries to move his body, feeling all sticky as he sits up to look at the clock just above his door.

5:53am, he woke up on the blue hour.

He laughs a bit, feeling a sense of deja vu washing over him as he leans back on to the soft comfort of his pillows before turning his body to face the sleeping person besides him.

"He likes covering himself with blankets, huh?" he mutters to himself with a fond smile as he stares at the white lump next to him with the blankets steadily rising up and down.

He pulls down the blankets as he marvels at the sleeping sight of an angel and he almost bursts out laughing when he realizes that he marked him all up again just when his hickeys had disappeared.

Beomgyu decides that he'll just let him sleep just as when he had decided to shake him awake since the younger's hips might have been sore from last night.

And his face immediately burned at the thought of what they did last night.

He sits up and stretches before standing up, evading all the clothes that were thrown all over the floor as he goes to his cabinet and gets some clothes.

He makes his way to the bathroom and starts thinking if the younger likes kimchi or kimchijiggae more.

* * *

Taehyun wakes up with an awfully sore back.

He whines as he tries to twist his body to a more comfortable position which proved to be useless since his hips kept on reminding him of last night's adventures.

After remembering what he did with him last night, he abruptly sits up to which he instantly regrets since even his back started to complain.

He pats around the other side of the bed and his heart drops when he doesn't feel someone there besides him.

Taehyun sighs, eyes getting teary as he ruffles his messed up blond hair to try to calm himself down.

'I made a fool of myself again,' he sighs.

Just when he was about to go in on another train filled with depressing thoughts, the door to the bathroom opened and he jolts in surprise.

Beomgyu steps out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel, fresh out of bath and fully dressed with comfortable clothes.

He looks back to the bed and their eyes met and for some reason, the two of them got shy, cheeks dusted in red as they remembered what happened last night. 

It stayed oddly silent for a second before he decided to speak to rid of the awkward air around them.

"So you're aw–"

"What are–"

They both start at the same time and then stopped before giggling, remembering their conversation yesterday when the same thing happened.

"Ummm... you're awake so uh," he starts off first, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes started wandering around the room, avoiding Taehyun, "I'm going to cook breakfast... do you want something?"

Taehyun shook his head.

"Okay, you can go and grab a bath. I'll prepare some clothes for you and cook something for the both of us, sounds good?" he continues, before dumping the towel on a nearby laundry basket, "The towels are in the bathroom and uh, the soap and–"

"Gyu, you're rambling," Taehyun laughs and Beomgyu's heart swells up at the sound, "Okay, I'll go."

And with that, Taehyun heads over to the bathroom to take a bath as Beomgyu walks towards the closet to get some clothes for Taehyun and sure enough, when the blond had gotten out of the bathroom, there were clothes neatly placed on the bed.

After wearing them, he walks out of the bedroom and then heads over downstairs and makes his way towards the kitchen that was just past the living room.

And sure enough, there was that same photo he saw last night on the table at the center of the living room and his heart was now beating faster than a cheetah could even run.

It was a photo of him and Beomgyu when they were still highschool students. It was around a week after they met and Yeonjun had brought a polaroid camera that he stole from Soobin (whom he didn't know was friends with Yeonjun at that time) and told the two of them to pose for a photo before forcing Beomgyu to take multiple shots of him.

After wasting all of the films, Yeonjun practically fled with a mischievous smile on his face before giving all the photos to Beomgyu and running off but not before telling him to give those photos back to him later at the dorms because he couldn't "hold evidence for now".

He didn't realize that the older had practically kept that picture of the two of them and had it framed.

Before he could even let his mind be even more bothered at the thought, his stomach growled and the smell of kimchi distracted him and so he went off to the kitchen to get breakfast.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Beomgyu licks his lips, nervous of the thought of having the talk since it could go many ways.

He nods at Taehyun and the blond took it as a sign to continue.

"What's going to happen from now on? To us?" Taehyun asks as he puts his utensils down on his plate, "This is something that we couldn't just ignore, you know..."

Beomgyu nods, "Well, do you want to do something about us if you can't ignore it?"

The blond bites his bottom lip before nodding, "Though I don't know what..."

Beomgyu gulps. He too wants to do something about them but he doesn't know if Taehyun was still on the same page as him.

He knows that the blond had said something about his feelings the night before but he thinks that he might have said it because of the heat of the moment.

Or maybe he was just an idiot to think that it was about his feeling since he didn't even finish what he was saying that night.

But still, Beomgyu wants to try. He wants to hold on to the strings that were getting thinner each day, he still wants to keep contact with Taehyun and see him smile at him again.

And he was desperate, even if it means staying just as friends, even if it means burying his feelings.

"I want to do something about this too," he says with a gulp, testing the waters, "Let's stop being awkward and be friends again."

However, Taehyun shakes his head, "Being friends is something that I couldn't do with you."

And oh, did Beomgyu slip into the deeper part of the water by accident.

"Why?" he asks, flabbergasted, "Are we that distant now, Tyun-ah?"

Taehyun's breath hitches at the nickname but he shakes his head, "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't say it, it's too stupid."

"But why wouldn't you-"

"Because of my feelings, okay? Geez!" Taehyun huffs out in irritation before crossing his arms, "I know that being friends might be a good idea but that would just put an even more strain on our relationship that is on life support now."

"And why is that?" he cocks an eyebrow at Taehyun.

"It's because- ugh!" Taehyun groans, exasperated at the whole subject, "You, me, plus our past together. Do you think we can go well together? Do you think that we can just plug in a fake smile whenever we are around each other when we're hanging out with the others?"

"Yes, we can do that. It's not that hard, Taehyun," he frowns, why is he avoiding him in piecing their torn relationship back together, "We can just forget about our past, you know? You wouldn't have to think about anything in regards to that and I wouldn't too."

"But that's not something that I want! Forgetting everything? No!"

"Then what do you want then?"

"I want to do something about this whole mess about us."

"We can just sweep this off the rug and be friends again, seriously is that hard to do?"

"I don't want to sweep everything we did off the rug, hyung. Just the thought of us acting all buddy-buddy like nothing happened- it just sickens me, you know?"

At this point, Beomgyu's heart was crumbling, "Do you... really hate me that much, Taehyun?"

The blond's eyes widened in both panic and confusion, "Huh?"

"I know that I was such an asshole to you and Hyuka in the past, I know that I wasn't a good boyfriend- not good enough for you to have anything good to say but," he bites his bottom lip as he tries to calm himself down, he doesn't want to cry in front of the very person that he calls his weakness, "Do you really hate me that much? So much that you don't even want to be friends with me?"

"What? N-"

"I mean, you should've said so earlier," he sighs as he stands up, the chair screeching behind him, "I didn't know why I even held on to the thought of you still liking me as a person."

"No, Gyu. Wait," Taehyun calls as he stands up from his chair as Beomgyu starts to turn away and walk.

He catches up to the older and grabs him by his hand to stop him before walking around him to face him in front.

"We aren't done talking yet," he says, looking at Beomgyu who is now the one who is avoiding eye contact.

"What's there to talk about anymore?" he sighs before he pulls his hand away, "Don't worry, I'm just upset at this whole ordeal, I'm not gonna bear a grudge on you."

Taehyun frowns and moves to the side to block Beomgyu when he tries to move forward. Beomgyu steps to the other side and Taehyun blocks him again.

"Taehyun-"

"We aren't done talking yet," he cuts him off with a glare, "And you better listen to me."

"I don't want to hear it," he glares back before bumping his shoulders against Taehyun to move past him.

This time, Taehyun was seriously irritated and so he grabs Beomgyu's shirt and pulls him back which instantly led the older to lose his footing as he spun around and for Taehyun to back away hurriedly as he fell on to the couch behind them with Beomgyu hovering above him, supporting himself with his arms caging Taehyun and for a moment, Taehyun forgot what he was about to say when he saw those sparkling eyes looking at him.

"You could've gotten hurt, you imbecile!" Beomgyu yells which snapped Taehyun out of his thoughts.

"You're the imbecile!" he recovers despite the gay panic he had earlier, "If you listened to me, then this wouldn't have happened at all!"

"This is stupid," Beomgyu sighs, scratching his hair before moving away but yelps when he feels a pair of legs wrap around him and keep him in place.

He just stares at Taehyun.

"I'm not letting you go unless you listen to me."

Beomgyu rubs his face in maybe exasperation or as an attempt to keep himself calm when he saw the younger beneath him, with his clothes on and smelling like him, with hickeys that he made on his neck and still swollen and red lips from last night's encounter.

"Please let me go, Hyun," he groans covering his face with one hand, "Or I will do something that you'd regret."

Taehyun blinks, "Why would I regret it?"

"Because."

"You're not exactly helpful, Gyu," he rolls his eyes as he tightened his legs around the older to pull him a bit closer.

"Now, if you don't have something to say-"

Taehyun was immediately cut off by a pair of warm and soft lips pressing up to him. He gasps at the sudden contact and Beomgyu wastes no time to slip in his tongue inside him.

"Wait-" he manages to squeeze out but his words ended up on deaf ears when the older shuts him up by kissing him fervently again.

Beomgyu lifts Taehyun's body to place him on the couch properly before moving on top of him, pushing his legs down so that he could cage him in between his body.

"Stop-" Taehyun gasps when he feels cold fingers slide under the hem of his hoodie, running through the outline of his abs and he pushes the older yet again but his attempts were futile as he was turned to putty by the older's cold hands roaming around his body and his intoxicating lips that were on him.

For a second, Taehyun lets go and kisses back with the same desperation that Beomgyu had. The kiss was messy with teeth clashing against each other but none of them moved away to complain. The blond found it weird that the raven was kissing him so hard like he was afraid that he would leave after this.

Only then does Taehyun snap back into reality when he feels Beomgyu's cold fingers pinch his nipples that almost made him moan.

"I told you to stop, hyung!" he tries to yell but ends up letting out a choked moan when he feels a hand gripping the back of his hair and pulling him roughly that he was exposing his neck. He curses a bit when he realizes that the older still remembers him liking it when his hair is pulled.

"Sounds like you don't want me to stop," Taehyun hears Beomgyu laugh but it wasn't anything playful or joyful or even mocking, it sounded quite bitter and he feels that it wasn't even directed at him at all.

He purses his lips as Beomgyu dives in to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his chin, then his neck, wrapping his arms around the older and not pushing him away.

Taehyun then feels the older's grip on his hair loosen as he rests his chin on top of his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of his neck.

"Hyung?" he calls out, unsure what to do next.

"I'm sorry, Tyun," he hears the muffled voice of his hyung and so he just gives his back some pats.

"Why are you even apologizing?"

"It's because I forced myself up on you."

"It's okay, I got you riled up anyways and even clung on to you with my legs."

"It's not okay, Hyun, there was no reason for this to be okay," he sighs and Taehyun tries not to shiver when feels the raven's breath hit his neck, "I did it because I know that you don't want to see me again and I know that I deserved it for treating you that badly. Most people want to cut off contact with their exes and that's what you were probably trying to do."

"But here I am, trying to be selfish and trying to keep in contact with you even if it means staying just as friends. Sorry, Hyun."

"Hyung, I-"

"No, shush, shut up," he cuts him off as he loops his arms around Taehyun's neck to hug him, "Just, let me stay like this for one last time, okay? I'll miss this, so let me just hug you. Let's stay like this one last time."

Taehyun huffs at the absurdity of his words and so he smacks the back of Beomgyu's back which earned him a shriek before he plants his lips on Beomgyu's neck, biting and sucking on his skin-

"W-w-wait! What are you doing?!" Beomgyu panics at the sudden turn of events:

After sucking on his skin, he pushes Beomgyu off him so that raven was now sitting on the couch before he sat up and inspected the hickey he made on his neck before clicking his tongue.

"Not enough," he huffs before diving back towards Beomgyu and letting his back hit the couch as he plants his lips to the other side of his neck.

"Taehyun, stop!" he shouts as he pushes Taehyun off him after a few seconds when the blond began sucking on his neck.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he deadpans.

"Yes, but you don't have to force yourself, y'know?"

"You fucking dumbass!" he yells as he smacks Beomgyu's head, "That's why you should listen to me first!"

Beomgyu pouts while rubbing the poor spot on his head that was hit by the younger but finally listens anyways.

"The reason why I didn't want to be friends with you is because of my feelings for you" he huffs, "Do you think that I could force myself to smile when I'm next to someone who fucked me twice while staying as friends?"

"It's not weird if you don't think of it as weird..."

"Well, I do!" he snaps, "You're telling me to act all buddy-buddy with you when I want to sit on your lap and do this to you whole day?!"

"Wait, hold up," Beomgyu raises both of his hands up, "You do?"

"Of course, you fucking airheaded blimp!" he groans as he rubs his face with his hands, "Oh my god, why do I even like you again?"

"But I thought you hated me..."

"Well..." Taehyun sighs before letting his back hit the comfort of the couch, looking up at the ceiling, "I once hated you, y'know. That time when I finally realized how badly you treated me when I was out with my friends but more so with Hyuka."

Beomgyu was about to respond but Taehyun beat him to it first.

"But my thoughts after the break up had been mostly about what I did wrong and if I was such a bad boyfriend to you, so around that point I think my hatred for you had started to wither away," he drapes a hand over his eyes.

"I thought that I was going to leave a peaceful life when I came to turns that I didn't hate you at all but every single thing reminds me of you. Hell, even when I went to Daegu for a business trip, the air reminded me of you and I couldn't focus much."

"The feelings that I tried to bury came back and honestly, I don't know why they came back."

Beomgyu shakes his head, finding his words to be absurd, "No, that can't be right."

Taehyun just tilts his head to the side before lowering his arm, giving him a puzzled look.

"You should have hated me, Taehyun. You're too kind and I hate that you're blaming yourself and not me," he frowns, backing himself to the other side of the couch before resting his head on the armrest despite it being a bit uncomfortable, "You didn't have any sort of faults in our relationship. In truth, you were the perfect boyfriend everyone could have and I just pushed you away just like that because of my jealousy and insecurity."

"We literally had this conversation last night."

"So, what if I bring it up again?!" he pouts at the younger who just grins at him, "What I was saying was that you were so close to moving on, you know? Then I suddenly waltzed back into your life like a fucking drunk tornado and- oh my god, I'm really a douche, I'm so sorry."

"How about you?" Taehyun asks before sitting up on the couch, using his hands to prop himself up as he gave Beomgyu a look of curiosity, "Have you ever moved on?"

Beomgyu sighs, looking away, "I never did."

Suddenly, Taehyun gives him the biggest and brightest smile before diving towards Beomgyu who let out an "oof" when the blond flopped on his chest, hugging him tightly while nuzzling against his neck.

"All the more reason for me to believe the words you said that night," Beomgyu could feel the smile on Taehyun's lips press up against his neck and though he doesn't know what he said that night, he was a bit relieved.

"Y'know, I still don't know what I said to you that night," he starts, running a hand through Taehyun's hair, "Mind telling me?"

Taehyun just giggles before shaking his head and nuzzling even closer and all Beomgyu could do was to hug him tighter, relishing the warmth that the younger was giving him.

They don't know how long they stayed in that position and Beomgyu had almost fallen asleep at the comfort of Taehyun when they suddenly heard a rather loud ring which made the blond scramble away from Beomgyu and sit properly on the couch, getting his phone from his pocket.

Taehyun sees that it was from Hueningkai and so he accepts the call and puts it on speaker so that Beomgyu could hear him as well.

"Good mor-"

"So how are your hips?"

Taehyun chokes on his spit while Beomgyu struggles to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"What do you mean hips?!" he hisses, hearing the younger's dolphin-like laughter soon afterwards.

"Oh please, I saw you talking with some guy at the bar," he could feel Hueningkai rolling his eyes just from the tone of his voice, "Then after a while, you had suddenly disappeared."

"Well–"

"So how'd it go? Did the guy treat you right? Did he give you a good enough pounding for you to move on?"

At this point, Taehyun wanted to be one with the ground as Beomgyu walked a few meters away from him to laugh at him.

"Oh! Also, Binie-hyung and Jjunie-hyung were at the bar last night along with Beomgyu-hyung! You didn't see him at all, right?"

"Uh, well..." he starts, looking at Beomgyu for help, who then again, proved himself to be unhelpful by giving him a teasing grin which got him a glare in return.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Hueningkai sighs, "But hey, at least you finally got dicked down. Hopefully it's enough for you to move on from hyung because you really need some spiciness in your life and maybe that new guy will treat you right!"

At this point, Taehyun wanted to punch Hueningkai as the raven a few meters away from him was dying of laughter, already on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, Hyuka," he groans when he hears Beomgyu laugh loudly at his current state, "Shut up!" he managed to shout at Beomgyu who continues to laugh and the blond is aware that he was blushing right now since his face was burning in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, the new guy is there isn't he?!" he moves away the phone when he hears Hueningkai screech like some teenage girl, "You got to bring him later! The hyungs and I planned to go out for lunch at the same restaurant we went to a week ago. I'm not sure if Beomgyu-hyung will come but the hyungs are doing their best to contact him but don't let him distract you! You got a nice guy with you!"

"See you soon, Taehyunie! Be sure to spill us all the details later!" and before Taehyun could even let out a curse word, the younger hung up and all Taehyun wanted to do is to throw his cellphone out of the window and hope that it will somehow hit Hueningkai if he throws it with full strength.

"So," Beomgyu starts, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand, "Did you get the pounding that you needed to move on?"

"Shut up, idiot," he hisses before grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the laughing raven.

After Beomgyu's laughter died down, he settles on the couch and sat a few inches away from Taehyun, who had curled up in the couch in embarrassment.

"Did you really go to the bar to get laid?" he asks and Taehyun kicks him due to his bluntness.

"It's not that I wanted to get laid," he huffs, calming down after giving Beomgyu a rather strong kick, "Hyuka dragged me there to loosen up and get my mind off things."

"So you were trying to get laid."

The blond shoots him a glare and he immediately raises his hands up in defeat.

"I was hoping to find maybe a guy interesting enough to get my mind off you but didn't find any and then suddenly that douche came and tried to make a move on me and I wanted nothing more than to punch him but I didn't want to get kicked out of the bar so I kept silent."

Beomgyu knows that the guy had already been taken away by the bouncers, he knows that Taehyun is safe but he couldn't stop his blood from boiling at the thought of that man last night.

"Then someone came and took the glass of water from me and said that it was drugged and shoo'ed him away. I thought that he was so cool and I really wanted to talk to him, maybe get his number or something," Taehyun tilts his head to the side to get a better look on the older's face and he lightly smirks at the stone cold face of the raven.

"But then, I saw you," he hears Taehyun say those words with a dreamy sigh and so he turns to look at him, feeling warm when he sees the blond smiling at him.

But that smile immediately dropped as fast as he had saw it, turning into an overly-exaggerated disgusted face, "Then I was like, does the universe hate me or something? Because I thought I was about to see a handsome prince but all I saw was a monkey-"

"Hey! You take the back!" Beomgyu pounces at the giggling blond as he attacks his sides, "I'm not a monkey!"

"Not going to take it- wah!" Taehyun's face grew beet red as Beomgyu mercilessly tickled his sides, trying to make the younger take it back, "Stop! It tickles!"

"I'll stop when you take it back!" he retorts, digging his fingers at a particular spot that he vividly remembers tickling Taehyun when they were still highschool students that made the boy almost cry laughing.

Taehyun, in a desperate attempt to get the raven off him, pushed him backwards with all the strength that he could muster, immediately regretting it when the older's hands grabbed on tight on sides, pulling him.

Beomgyu let out an 'oof' when he felt Taehyun's body fall on to his chest. The blond pushed himself up by putting his arms on each side of Beomgyu to support himself, drinking in the appearance of Beomgyu beneath him.

And for a moment, time seemed to stop as they stared at each other's eyes.

"What are we, hyung?" Taehyun asks breathlessly, eyes not looking away from Beomgyu's shining one, "What's going to happen to us now?"

"Hmmm, anything you want us to be," Beomgyu raises his hands to cup his cheeks before pouting, "But before you say anything, I want you to be my boyfriend again so any other thing except that is not allowed."

"Stupid, you said 'anything you want us to be' but you aren't allowing me to choose anything else," Taehyun pouts back and the raven coos at him before squishing his cheeks, earning him a giggle, "Fine, I'll agree but only if you'd be mine again."

Beomgyu nods before dragging Taehyun down to hug him, the two giggling on the couch as they cuddled each other, missing the way their bodies perfectly fit in between their arms like they were each other's missing puzzle piece.

"I promise I'll treat you better this time," he murmurs before planting a soft kiss on top of the blond's head, "I promise I'll be the boyfriend that you deserve."

"You better live up to that promise, Gyu."

"I promise, Tyun. I'll even start now and make this as number one out of millions in the book of 'Beomgyu making up to Taehyun' though I have to think about what to do for number one."

"Well," Taehyun gives him a cheeky grin before pulling away from the raven's arms and sitting up, placing himself on top of his hips, moving his own slowly which gave him a look from the raven beneath him as he licked his lips, "I told you last night that we can do it again, right?"

Upon realizing what the younger's intentions were, Beomgyu threw his head back to let out a loud laugh before giving him a smirk as his eyes raked his body from up to down, hands grasping his waist.

"Don't blame me if you'll be limping later."

"As if you can do that."

* * *

"Oh my god, Taehyun! You're here!" Hueningkai squeals all too loudly when he sees Taehyun go inside the restaurant, a hand on his back as he limped towards their table.

"Damn, you really got wrecked, Hyunie," Yeonjun cackled which got him a glare from the blond.

"So, how was last night? Did you get his number or something?" Soobin gives him a teasing grin which made the blond turn to direct the glare at Hueningkai now, who whistles in innocence when he knows that the other was boring holes in his whole body because he told the two.

Taehyun winces when he sits down, "Got something even better than a number," he giggles and three pairs of eyes widened at that simple statement.

"You..."

"No way..."

"A boyfriend that quick?! Hyun, aren't you the type to not rush things?!" Soobin's mouth dropped and Yeonjun took that as a chance to put a piece of mushroom inside which had earned him a smack from the blueberry.

"I'm a good judge of character," is what he says with a shrug, earning him a whine from Hueningkai.

"Come on, tell us more about this new guy!" he stops as if he realized something before brightening up like the sun and leaning closer to him, "Hey, you brought him along right?"

Taehyun nods, feeling a bit excited to see their reactions when they see who this 'new guy' is, "Yeah, he said that he'll come in a bit. He had something to do so he'll be late so we can just eat first considering you guys had already ordered food."

"Speaking of late," Yeonjun perks up while he gnaws at the piece of meat on the fork, "I didn't get any replies from uhhh, you know," he makes certain gestures and Taehyun was really amused, sensing that they are still tiptoeing around him whenever his name would come up in the conversation.

"Me and Hyuka didn't get any too," Soobin adds and the blond just hums before taking a sip of water. For some reason, Soobin found it suspicious and turned to face him.

"Taehyun, do you perhaps know something?"

He bats his eyelash the older while tilting his head to the side, lips pursed as he feigned confusion. Soobin's eyes lowered down to the clothes that he was wearing and paled.

"Wait... those clothes are—"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I was busy doing something," a loud and bubbly voice disrupted all their thoughts as they turned to look at the raven who had just arrived at the restaurant and skipping his way towards them. They were startled at the fresh and sparkling image of the raven, confused as to why he was suddenly blooming after being mopey for a week while one person was struggling to hide his smile.

Hyuka raised his hand to wave and was about to greet him but his mouth immediately shut when Beomgyu stopped at where Taehyun was sitting to lean down and give him a kiss on the check before settling on the chair besides him.

The other three were gaping at them like fish out of water, extremely shocked and confused.

"Did.. did he just..." Soobin blinks, pointing at Beomgyu.

"No, we're just hallucinating, no way," Yeonjun lets out a nervous laugh, waving a hand as if it was to dismiss it.

"Is your back okay? Sorry that I went too hard," the raven says with a sheepish smile as he pats Taehyun's back, only to get a playful glare from him.

"Well, all is forgiven since you gave me clothes that actually fit."

"Okay, hold on, you guys better tell me what the fuck is going on before I spit my milkshake on you two," Hueningkai says in disbelief, eyes bouncing the two of them who are giving each other heart eyes before turning towards Taehyun with both of his hands outstretched and pointing at Beomgyu, "He is the 'new guy'?!"

He grins before clearing his throat, "Well, you guys are in for a ride so listen up while we eat," Taehyun starts and the others started to eat while listening intently to him with Beomgyu chiming in some points to make unnecessary statements which earns him a hit on the head by the blond.

And for a moment, Beomgyu feels like he was taken back to when he was still in highschool, eating with his friends at the cafeteria. The cafeteria would be filled with Hueningkai's loud dolphin-like laughter while Yeonjun shamelessly flirts at Soobin while the other would scold him. Taehyun would be busy looking at them with fondness in his eyes while giving them judgmental stares when they do something stupid and he would be talking away, doing silly things.

Beomgyu loves this feeling, this feeling that brings him back to the usual happy days.

Taehyun turns around to look at him when the other three were occupied with Yeonjun choking on a piece of meat while Soobin was both scolding him for eating too fast and helping him by hitting his back.

And judging from the fond eyes and soft smiles Taehyun was giving him, he knows that he feels the same way too.

"So, Gyu," he whispers, glancing at the other three who were still distracted, "Are you happy now?"

He gives him a warm smile and before reaching out with his left hand to grab the blond's right hand, intertwining their fingers as they hid it beneath the table.

"Yeah, finally happy now, Tyun," he spoke in a sotto voice that felt like he was saying a secret.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Your plate is going to get cold," Hueningkai teases while sticking out his tongue in which Beomgyu responded by sticking out his tongue too.

"Say, Beomgyu," Soobin calls out after swallowing his food to which the called out person hums at him, "What were you doing anyways that made you late?"

"Hmmm..." he briefly thinks about earlier, when he was grabbing his polaroid camera after he and Taehyun freshened up again and pulled him to the couch to take a new photo in order to replace the old photo of the two of them that he has on the living room table when the younger had brought up the existence of the framed photo.

He got busy trying to find a frame that fit the picture and a good spot to put it at because the living room table is too overrated and told Taehyun to go on ahead before he decided to find some strings and nails and hang it on the wall along with the old framed photo.

He just shrugs with a smile, "I'm just thinking about ways to become a decent boyfriend for my Tyunie."

"Good for you, Hyun. Yeonjun doesn't care at all," he fake huffs and giggles when he hears his boyfriend whine at him.

"Hey! At least I'm not only thinking about how to spoil my Soobinie, I'm also thinking about crashing Wooyoung and San's wedding so that me and Binie will get married instead," he says with a pout which made the blueberry choke on his rice.

"Hyung, you're going too fast!" Hueningkai chortles at the absurdity of his hyung's words.

"Yeah like what the hell!" Soobin says with a frown as he wipes his mouth, "I don't want to get married in such reckless manner!"

The pinkette's eyes sparkled, "So it's a yes to marrying me?"

Soobin turns red and continously hits him with a spoon and Taehyun doesn't miss how the blueberry muttered a soft 'yes' with a pout when he calmed down.

And just as he expected, Beomgyu turns to him with a knowing smile and opens his mouth.

"If you're going to say the same thing as Yeonjun-hyung, I'm dumping your ass."

Beomgyu pouts before grinning and lightly punching his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm not going to plan something so boring like what Yeonjun planned," a loud hey and a flying fork interrupted him for a bit, "But don't worry, I have plans to make it very amazing."

Taehyun huffs and crosses his arms, trying to look annoyed but a smile can be seen on his lips, "Stupid, I haven't even accepted your proposal."

"I didn't say it was a proposal, baby."

"You guys are gross," Hueningkai says with an overly exaggerated disgusted face that is directed at the four of them, "You guys are like what, two weeks as a couple— you guys are even just one day old!" he points at both Taehyun and Beomgyu.

"To be fair, we dated for two years before breaking up so that doesn't count," Taehyun says as he stuck out his tongue.

"And you were supposed to be the sensible one, Taehyun, oh my god," he groans in disappointment before retrieving his phone from his pocket and is tapping away instantly.

"Maybe I should propose to Jeongin-hyung even if we aren't da—"

"No, you're a baby!"

**[TWO YEARS LATER]**

"Really?" Taehyun giggles on the phone, "I'm surprised that you still put up with him knowing how pouty he could be when you wouldn't give him attention."

He hears the door to the room open and close which startled him a bit but when he turned around to check who it was, he calmed down and smiled.

"I'll call you later, Beomgyu is here," he says before ending the call just as the person in question waltzed towards the balcony where Taehyun was and immediately drapes his arms around him, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Who was that?" the raven pouted.

"It was just Soobinie. He was whining about his husband sulking for an entire day when he didn't give him any attention to focus on his work," he answers as he pinched the raven's cheek, "Just like you."

"Me and Yeonjun are best friends, what did you expect? We're so alike in many ways," Beomgyu grinned as he unwraps his arms from the blond to move towards the spot next to him and leaning on the railing.

The two of them stood in silence as they watched the city lights under the night sky filled with stars. It was silent, but the moment felt so right.

It stayed like that for a while before Beomgyu turned his head to say something to Taehyun only to find the said person staring at him with love in his eyes that made him flustered.

"Why are you staring at me?" he whines, feelings his cheeks heating up.

He earns a laugh from the blond as he gets playfully punched, "It's because you're beautiful. I can't believe that you're still blushing like a high school kid when we are dating for two years now."

"Hey, imagine the love of your life staring at you, you would blush too!" he rolls his eyes playfully with a pouty smile, "And it's four years if we add the years before we broke up."

Beomgyu then reaches out to hold Taehyun's left hand and gently raises it up before delivering a kiss on his hand and then on to the ring on his finger, "And we'll be together eternally starting tomorrow."

"You're cheesy, you know that?" the blond huffs, looking away as his cheeks started to turn red which made the older coo at him.

"Now look whose blushing!" he exclaims as he gently raises his hands to cup the latter's cheeks, making him turn to look at him, "I can finally call you my husband starting tomorrow."

Taehyun chuckles at him as he brings his hands up to pull away the other's hands on his cheeks, "What's stopping you from calling me that right now?"

Beomgyu shakes his head, deadly serious, "No, nope. You're still my baby, I want to wait till' tomorrow."

"Idiot, I'll still be your baby even after we get married," he elbows him lightly with a smirk, "Just with an addition of 'husband' in it."

"We're slowly settling down, huh," the raven says with a soft sigh before leaning in to kiss Taehyun on the cheek, "I wonder how long will it take for Hyuka to settle down now."

"Give it a year since he's a baby," he replies before he puts one of his hands on the blond's cheek, the other around his neck as he gives Taehyun the brightest smile he could ever give, eyes filled with love and adoration for him and him only.

The younger responds by putting one of his hands on the older's waist while the other rested on his back, reciprocating the smile and the look of love. They giggled as they felt like this was their first day of being lovers.

"I love you, Tyun," Beomgyu shyly says.

Taehyun decided not to tease him and be a good fiance that he is and so he quickly pecks the older's lips, backing away that had the older whining as he chased his lips.

"I love you too, Gyu."

The two leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut with their heads slowly tilting to the side and—

"Ring!"

A loud ring startled the two of them, completely ruining the moment before Beomgyu quickly gets his ringing phone from his pocket and immediately accepting it when he sees it was from Yeonjun, a frown on his face.

"Beomgyu! Me and Soobin made up—"

"Choi Yeonjun, you fucking cockblock!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, happy new year even if i'm a bit late!
> 
> this is my third work in this series and it had been bugging my mind for quite a while so why not post this?
> 
> if you havent noticed it yet, this book is inspired by iu ft. suga's eight! the song brings me calming and nostalgic feelings that tell me everything is alright and it has become my comfort song, so i want you guys to have a listen to it and maybe feel comforted like i did.
> 
> and by that, this will have a happy ending. i might be posting another book that might be inspired by iu ft suga's eight + a certain anime so this might hurt again lmao why do i love writing angst— still! thank you for reading!


End file.
